Watashi ni Kasei o Misete
by Kagamine Myuseru
Summary: Kisah tentang dua hal yang dasarnya tidak bisa menyatu. Pemikiran na'if membuat semuanya terlambat. Hidup ini mungkin tidak berakhir bahagia. "Hei, apakah ini memang jalan yang terbaik?" "Entahlah. Tapi selama kita bersama, apapun itu pasti berakhir baik". . Dasar naif.
1. Chapter 1

First fic from me..

Osu~

Saya author baru disini..

/heh

Miyu-chan desu~

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.!

.

Humph, untuk yang pertama Miyu mau angkat dari Vocaloid. Sedikit based on real story juga sih..

Riwayat sebelumnya cuma jadi reader pasif, tapi setelah melihat kesaktian (?) para senpai malah jadi tertarik untuk buat sendiri. Soalnya kadang gak puas sama fic discontinued atau ending fail.

.

Yaaah, bukan maksud diri lebih baik sih, ini hanya curahan hati seorang reader..

#PLAK

.

Perkenalan disambung nanti.

Silahkan dinikmati~

Warning : Fict ampas dan meragukan. Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies © UTAUloid ©

.

Watashi ni Kasei o Misete (Tunjukkan Mars Padaku).

.

Chapter 1 : Rutinitas, Awal yang Membosankan.

.

.

.

Ini adalah kisah masa mudaku. Kisah yang bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah harus kusyukuri atau kusesali. Hei-hei, bukan berarti aku sudah tua. Dan jangan samakan aku dengan karakter protagonis di anime fantasy atau karakter game RPG, aku tidak mempunyai keahlian super. Ya, anggap saja hidupku ini adalah hidup dengan keseharian yang biasa.

.

.

.

Oke kuralat, hidupku ini terlalu biasa bahkan oleh kebanyakan orang. Membosankan kan?

.

Aku mengawali hari dengan sarapan, pergi ke sekolah lalu belajar di sana hingga jam pulang dan kembali ke rumah untuk kemudian mengulangi hal yang sama keesokan harinya. Yah, walau sebenarnya aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan pelajaran membosankan di sekolah sih. Hei, diriku tidak sedang menyombongkan diri disini, jadi jauhkan pandangan aneh kalian itu.

.

Salah satu keseharianku yang sulit untuk dilewatkan adalah mengunjungi konbini di seberang sekolahku hanya sekedar untuk membeli sekaleng minuman bersoda. Apa? Kalian bilang itu tidak sehat? Tsk, persetan dengan itu. Ayolah aku sudah mengkonsumsi ini sejak dua minggu terakhir dan itu tidaklah buruk.

"Konnichiwa, Len-kun."

Ah, ini dia salah satu alasan utama aku memasuki konbini ini.

"Len-kun?"

Seperti biasa,wajahnya selalu memancarkan cahaya bak mentari. Oke, itu kalimat yang berlebihan. Siapa yang menambah jumlah lampu disini?! Silau tau!

.

"Oi Len-kun?! Kau sehat?"

"Yup, aku tidak pernah sesehat ini," jawabku reflek, namun masih belum bergerak.

"Ayolah, jangan kesurupan di sini," katanya dengan nada yang...

Ah,walau aku mengerti itu nada yang pekat unsur kesal, tetapi entah kenapa itu terdengar 'mengundang' di telingaku. Jangan menyebutku mesum, ini hal wajar bagi remaja dalam masa pubertas.

.

Wait, aku berpikiran apa?

.

"Ah sudahlah, terserahmu mau apa. Tetapi setidaknya jangan halangi pintu masuk."

"Iya deh iyaaa aku paham, Miku. Jangan cerewet," balasku tak kalah judes.

"Siapa yang kau sebut cerewet hah?!" Oke, aku dapat melihat dark aura disekelilingnya. Oops, tsun-tsun Miku mulai keluar.

.

Ohoho. Aku tau cara untuk menang disituasi ini.

"Hontou ni gomennasai ne, Hime-sama~" kataku sambil memasang posisi bersujud.

"E-eh apa-apaan kau ini?!" Ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang...

Ah, kuserahkan saja pada imajinasi kalian.

.

Suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari seisi konbini.

"Hei lihatlah, pemuda itu sampai dipaksa bersujud di kaki perempuan itu."

"Heh, dasar remaja zaman sekarang."

"Pssst...pssst...pssst." Yah, walau bagaimanapun sifat gossip para ibu-ibu di sekitar sini memang yang terbaik, terutama untuk hal seperti ini. Nice job madam.

.

Aku yakin muka Miku pasti sudah memerah berat. Walau kuharap itu bukan memerah karena nafsu membunuh sih.

"L-Len ayolah bangun, malu tauuu."

"Tidak mau," jawabku langsung.

"Jadi maumu apa?!" Yak, dia mulai kesal. Setauku jika kugoda lebih jauh lagi dia akan marah dan aku akan bernasib sama seperti temanku yang dilemparnya keluar konbini hingga membentur tong sampah di luar bangunan ini tiga hari yang lalu.

.

Catatan penting untuk kalian : jangan main-main dengan Hatsune Miku, walaupun dia siswi tahun pertama di SMA, dia adalah bendahara OSIS pada periode kami. Kekejamannya (oke, mungkin kata 'brutal' lebih cocok) pada hal berbau keuangan menjadikan program OSIS tahun ini sukses melebihi generasi sebelumnya. Bahkan namanya sendiri lebih populer daripada ketua OSIS. Tetapi ada hal yang hanya aku seorang yang mengetahui tentang rahasia seorang Hatsune Miku, dibalik sifat blak-blakan dan super tegasnya,dia lemah pada godaan seperti yang kulakukan tadi.

.

Tolong jangan bertanya dulu bagaimana aku bisa tau kelemahannya karena mau bagaimanapun, Miku masih bertanya apa mauku.

.

"Ya baiklah aku berdiri, dasar pecinta negi," ucapku sarkastik dan memilih mengalah dengan mulai berdiri dari posisi bersujudku tadi.

"Apa katamu pisang shota?!"

.

Twitch...!

.

Guratan urat empat siku muncul di kepalaku.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT SHOTA?!" Teriakku.

"Hei-hei jangan ribut di sini, kalau kalian mau melanjutkannya silahkan di luar saja," tegur seseorang dari belakangku. Eh? Kalau tidak salah itu kepala staff di konbini ini. Atau mungkin manager? Ah entahlah, tapi apapun itu berarti dia yang bertanggungjawab atas kelangsungan bisnis ini. Dengan kata lain, dia atasannya Miku.

.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian ingin melanjutkannya?" Tanya sang kepala staff (atau mungkin manager?) di sini.

"Ehehehe, hontou ni gomennasai ne oji-san," balasku gugup. Sial, aura intimidasi pria ini luar biasa.

"Dan kau, Miku? Masih ingin melanjutkannya?" Kini giliran Miku yang 'diintrogasi'.

"Tidak," tegasnya begitu saja. Hei Miku, kau tidak takut dengan atasanmu sendiri ya?

Ah, mungkin sikap selalu tenangnya itu menjadi nilai tambah baginya sebagai salah satu pentolan sekolah kami.

.

"KALAU BEGITU BUBAR SEKARANG!" Amuk sang –ah apapun itu– nya Miku.

"SIAP PAK!" Balas kami bersamaan. Yah, mungkin memang suatu saat nanti kami bisa akur.

.

Orang tadi pergi dari hadapan kami, sepertinya dia orang yang memiliki banyak urusan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari minumanku yang biasa dulu," ucapku lalu mulai berkeliling.

"Minuman itu sudah habis kemarin dan kami belum membeli stock yang sama hingga minggu depan."

"Eh?"

"Yang kau minum siang lalu adalah yang terakhir."

.

JDUAAAR..!

.

Perkataannya membuatku syok.

"Jadi untuk apa aku ke sini?" Jawabku sambil meratapi nasib di pojokan kosong terdekat.

"Hei ayolah, jangan murung begitu. Masih banyak minuman yang lain."

"Jangan menghiburku sekarang, Miku. Kau tidak tau esensi dibalik minuman itu. Rasanya aku bisa melayang dan gembira walau hanya minum satu teguk."

"Tunggu, kenapa aku merasa seperti mendengarkan penjelasan orang yang habis merasakan ekstasi?" Herannya.

"Hah, lupakan. Aku pulang saja karena minuman it – AH INI DIA!" Teriakku bersemangat karena menemukan satu kaleng terakhir di bagian paling pojok lemari pendingin.

"Kau menemukannya?Baguslah, sekarang kemari dan bayar lalu pulanglah," seperti biasa,dia selalu begini kalau soal penagihan dana.

"Hn," jawabku singkat lalu mulai berjalan menuju tempatnya berada-kasir.

.

Aku mulai berjingkrak gembira menuju kasir tempatnya bekerja. Namun..

.

"Eh? Loh kok? Uangku mana?!" Oke aku mulai kembali shock.

"Ara-ara Len-kun, jadi kau ke sini tanpa membawa uang ya? Hm?"

"Umm... Sepertinya uangku terjatuh saat perjalanan kemari," elakku gugup, padahal aku baru ingat kalau jatah uang saku milikku minggu ini sudah habis untuk membayar tagihan kas kelas yang sudah menggunung.

"Waaah berarti kau tidak bisa membelinya ya? Aku prihatin."

.

APA-APAAN TAMPANG INNOCENT ITU?!

.

Oke, sepertinya dia mau balas dendam padaku.

"Permisi, apakah kau ingin membeli minuman itu?" Tegur seorang pria berambut pink (sangat aneh menurutku) dan memakai kacamata yang sepertinya pelanggan di sini juga.

"Silahkan saja, Tuan~" respon Miku dengan nada yang dibuat imut.

"Hueee Miku! Jangan begitu, tolong perbolehkan aku berhutang di sini atau setidaknya pinjamkan aku uaaang," rengekku memelas.

"Maaf saja ya Len-kun, dalam dunia jual-beli, pembeli adalah raja. Dan karena kau tidak membeli, maka aku hanya melayani pembeli yang sebenarnya. Jadi cepat berikan itu pada tuan ini."

.

Catatan penting hari ini : jangan pernah berdebat masalah keuangan dengan Miku karena dunianya berbeda kalau menyangkut hal ini.

.

Maka dengan pasrah aku memberikan minuman kaleng itu pada sesosok tukang tikung (?) disebelahku.

Hah~

.

"Maaf ya, sahabatku di luar sedang kehausan dan aku harus membelikannya minuman sebagai sahabat yang baik," ucap sang tukang tikung (?).

"Kau dengar itu, Miku? Sebagai sahabat yang baik harusnya kau membelikanku minuman."

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan 'sahabat yang baik tidak akan mempermalukan di depan keramaian dengan cara bersujud sehingga menebar gossip dan merusak nama baik'?" Oke,dia memang berniat balas saja kau Miku.

.

.

.

Hemph..

Sepertinya aku sedang sial berat hari ini. Perjalanan pulangku menuju rumah terasa kosong tanpa sekaleng penuh air karboksinasi itu.

.

Jalanan yang sama. Gang yang sama. Bahkan suasana rumahku masih sama seperti saat kutinggal pergi.

.

"Tadaima," salamku. Lagi-lagi kosong. Sepertinya Kaa-san akan lembur hari ini. Ah biarlah, dia memang selalu lembur jika hari rabu dan kamis.

.

.

.

Tunggu dulu...

BUKANNYA INI HARI SELASA?! Yah, kalau begitu pasti dia dapat tugas tambahan atau mendadak. Wajar sih, namanya juga pegawai baru.

.

Kalau dia tidak ada, berarti makan malam kali ini tidak ada.

AAAH..! Berapa sial nasibku hari ini. Bisakah ini jadi lebih buruk?

.

Aku menjatuhkan diriku pada kehangatan (yah,walau kenyataannya dingin) futon di kamarku, melemaskan otot-otot tubuh dan mengatur napas. Tanpa terasa, mataku mulai terpejam. Entah mengapa rasanya aku sangat mengantuk, padahal ini masih jam empat sore. Ah biarlah, toh aku juga sedang kosong.

"Hmmm." Aku menggeram ketika aku merasakan sensasi seperti ada tangan yang memegang erat kakiku.

Eh? Tunggu dulu..!

TANGAN?!

.

.

.

To be Continued.

.

.

.

.

*Kicep

ASTAGA INI AMPAS BANGET.!

Yah, mau gimana lagi, Miyu bingung gimana cara buat awalan yang bagus.

Haaaah, tapi nantinya bakal usaha buat yang lebih bagus kok.

.

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya minna..

.

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Osu-osu~

/ngapain

Miyu-chan desu~

Saya kembali membawakan fict ampas ini..

Ya ini masih belum nampak sih konfliknya, soalnya masih masa introducing. Dan yah, harus Miyu akui kalau chapter 2 ini masih masa yang membosankan sampai chapter 3 nanti..

Jadi harap bersabar ya..

Yak, Minna-san silahkan dinikmati.

.

.

.

 **Watashi ni Kasei o Misete.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies Story © Utauloid ©**

 **.**

Chapter 2 : Hajimemashite.

.

Aku berjengit saat merasakan eksistensi lain di kamar ku. Hei ayolah! ADA TANGAN YANG MEMEGANGI KAKI KU! Tangan itu kemudian mulai meraba naik ke betis ku,lalu makin naik hingga ke paha.

.

"Aduh! Ittai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

EEEH?!

"Len-nii, jempol kakimu mengenai mataku! Sakit tauuu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Loading : Complete.

.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI RIN NO BAKAAAA!" Oke aku benar-benar merasa bodoh sudah ketakutan dengan makhluk konyol ini. Maksudku — ah lupakan, memang aku yang bodoh karena paranoid disaat seperti ini.

.

"Hueee Len-nii, belum lagi mataku sembuh, kau malah membuat telingaku berdenging. JAHAT! Hemph," ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipi. Kenapa aku yang salah?!

.

Ah oke kita tunda dulu kekonyolan ini sebentar. Ayolah, aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri, kan? Namaku Len, 16 tahun, anak pertama dari keluarga Kagamine. Dan makhluk usil tadi adikku, namanya Rin, juga dari keluarga Kagamine yang merupakan adik kembarku. Kami bersekolah di SMA yang bisa dibilang ehmElitehm di Akiba. Hei, aku mencoba untuk tidak sombong disini, lihatlah sensor yang kubuat .

.

Kami tinggal di Akihabara dikarenakan program pindah tugas dari kantor dinas Kaa-san. Sebelumnya kami tinggal di Tokyo,dan sebenarnya alasan kami pindah bukan sepenuhnya karena pekerjaan Kaa-san sih, melainkan juga disebabkan karena makin banyaknya Yakuza yang berkeliaran dan peredaran narkoba yang makin bebas.

.

Dan...

.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana ayah kami, maka kami otomatis akan menjawab 'tidak tahu'. Kaa-san berkata bahwa Tou-san pergi sesaat sebelum aku dan Rin berumur 3 tahun, untungnya saat itu Kaa-san sudah mempunyai pekerjaan sebagai karyawan di sebuah kantor asuransi di Tokyo. Dan karena usahanya yang giat setelah 10 tahun lebih, akhirnya Kaa-san mendapatkan promosi dari pihak pengembang untuk menjadi salah satu staff dengan status "Bronze Agency" dan dipindahkan ke Akihabara 3 bulan lalu.

.

Sudah kan? Kalian sudah mengenalku kan? Oke,kini aku akan memberi imouto ku "sedikit pelajaran" karena hampir membuatku jantungan.

.

"Rin." Gumamku dengan nada berat.

"Eh? I-iya?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal yang tadi?" Ucapku dengan nada yang makin berat.

"HIII! G-gomennasai!"

"Aku tidak menagih maaf."

"Anu, karena dua minggu belakangan Len-nii selalu pulang telat dan menolak untuk pulang bersama, jadi aku bersembunyi di balik lemari di samping futonmu."

"Grrr, aku tanya 'kenapa'," aku melotot.

"Etto, untuk mempererat hubungan kakak-beradik di kamar," ucapnya polos.

.

.

.

.

.

HUBUNGAN KAKAK-BERADIK DI KAMAR?!

AAAAAAAARGH.!

Kalimat itu mempunyai makna lain di kepalaku.!

.

"Rin."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau keluar?"

"Eeh? Kenapa? Apa Len-nii marah dan mengusirku?"

.

PUPPY EYES SIALAN!

.

"Bukan, aku hanya tidak ingin imajinasiku mengenai alasanmu tadi menjadi kenyataan."

"Memangnya apa yang Len-nii pikirkan tentang kalimatku tadi?"

.

Pertanyaan bodoh! Tidak mungkin kujawab 'Rin, aku membayangkan kisah kakak-beradik yang saling menyentuh dan ini-itu di kamar selama Kaa-san mereka pergi', itu akan merusak Rin-ku yang polos.

.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kau tidak tahu"

"Apa yang Len-nii pikirkan persis seperti yang ada di buku ini?" Tanyanya lalu dia menunjukkan sebuah majalah.

.

.

.

.

WAIT!

INI MAJALAH PORNO! DIA DAPAT DARI MANA?! Bahkan labelnya 18+ yang aku sendiri belum boleh melihatnya.

.

Oke, aku syok. Rin masih menatapku dengan mata yang seakan mengatakan "jelaskan padaku atau aku akan tanya ke Kaa-san".

Kami-sama, berilah aku petuah bijak untuk kondisiku yang sekarang.

"Etto, Rin, dari mana kau mendapatkan benda ini?" Tanyaku berhati-hati.

"Aku mengambilnya dari tas Oliver saat jam istirahat. Saat aku ingin melihatnya, Oliver langsung menutupnya lalu berkata 'ini hal yang berharga bagi lelaki'. Dan kupikir akan bagus jika Len-nii yang menjelaskannya padaku maknanya, jadi kuambil saja saat jam istirahat ketika kalian ke kantin," ucapnya polos sambil membuat tanda "peace' dengan jarinya.

.

OH. ASTAGA. Kini aku bingung harus menceramahi Rin atau memukuli Oliver karena membawa majalah porno ke sekolah.

.

"Jadi? Bagaimana menurut Len-nii?"

"A-ah cuaca hari ini cerah ya?" Ucapku mengalihkan.

"Ah iya, karena lusa ada libur nasional untuk peluncuran produk UniVR, aku ada janji dengan Fukase dan Gumi untuk pergi ke water park yang baru dibuka di Shibuya. Waaah sungguh hari cerah yang membawa keberuntungan."

.

Yup, untungnya Rin itu terlalu polos (mendekati bodoh) sehingga dapat langsung teralihkan. Sankyuu ne Kami-sama!

.

Eh tunggu dulu, dia pergi dengan Fukase? Playboy kelas yang itu? Hei-hei jangan bercanda denganku.

.

Yup, aku khawatir karena ada Fukase yang ikut bersama mereka. Ayolah, jangan sebut aku siscon, kita sedang berbicara tentang Fukase yang terkenal tentang ke-playboy-an nya. Majalah dewasa dan hal-hal berbau "How to defeat a woman" selalu ada di sekitarnya. Mungkin saja dia akan "ini-itu" selama Rin tidak ada dalam pengawasanku. Orang itu bahkan lebih mesum dari siapapun di kelasku.

.

Dan JANGAN PERNAH sekalipun percaya bahwa isi tas seorang Mitsugi Fukase adalah buku pelajaran, karena sejauh yang kami (aku dan Oliver) periksa, isi tas orang itu hanya baju olah raga dan kumpulan perban gulung serta beberapa plester. Mungkinkah plester ini yang dia gunakan di hidungnya? Kimoi!

.

Yah,setidaknya aku masih percaya isi tas orang itu daripada isi tas Oliver yang menyimpan majalah porno. Hem, semakin kuingat malah semakin aku ingin membuat Oliver babak belur karena sudah "menodai" Rin ku tercinta. Tapi yang lebih penting, KENAPA RIN MAU BEGITU SAJA PERGI DENGAN FUKASE?!

.

"Ah aku harus menyiapkan barang-barang untuk lusa, sepertinya cukup banyak. Ja ne Len-nii."

"Chotto matte Rin," setidaknya aku harus bertanya alasannya.!

"Hn?"

"Anu, kenapa kau pergi dengan Fukase? Apa tidak ada orang lain yang lebih layak? Maksudku lihatlah! Dia mesum sampai ke akar!"

"Selama Gumi ada disisiku, aku tidak akan khawatir tentang apapun, Len-nii," ucapnya langsung.

.

Memang iya sih, Gumi itu ahli dalam ketangkasan karena ikut klub bela diri. Alasan yang masih masuk logika kalau menurutku. But hell please!

.

"Tapi kan Rin, Fukase itu ahli dalam 'mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan', bisa saja dia mencari titik lengah kalian dan—"

"Tidak akan, Len-nii," potongnya.

"E-eh?"

"Walaupun Fukase selalu digosipkan seperti itu, nyatanya dia tidaklah seburuk yang kalian bayangkan. Dan menurutku, dia bahkan masih lebih normal dari Len-nii yang sering mengucapkan 'vanishment this world!' (lenyaplah dunia!) di loteng tiap ada bersih-bersih bulanan."

.

JLEB! KENAPA DIA BISA TAU?!

.

Aku membatu untuk beberapa waktu, alasan yang dibuat oleh Rin terlalu menusuk. Sialan!

.

"Selain itu, Gumi adalah salah satu atlit terbaik di SMA kita, kan? Bagiku itu sudah cukup untuk menjagaku daripada 'seseorang' yang bahkan kelelahan karena mengangkat beberapa kotak saat bersih-bersih bulanan," sambungnya.

.

Dia jelas menyindirku! Dan yah, aku hanya bisa diam dan mengakui sindirannya.

.

"Ah dan sepertinya jalanan menuju Shibuya akan ramai karena akan fokus untuk dialihkan menuju Tokyo, jadi kami berencana akan naik kereta saja," rancangnya.

"Ya itu sih boleh saja, asalkan kau bisa jaga diri— eh tunggu dulu!" Ralatku.

"Hm? Ada apa, Len-nii?"

"Kalian akan pergi naik kereta, iya kan?" Tanyaku.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana jika—" Ucapku tanggung.

"Bagaimana apa?"

"BAGAIMANA JIKA DIA MELECEHKANMU DI KERETA?!" Tanyaku frustasi.

"Itu hanya pemikiran kotormu saja, Len-nii."

.

-PEMIKIRAN KOTOR-

Kagamine Len, 16 tahun, dicap berpikiran terlalu kotor untuk anak seumurannya.

.

Lagi-lagi aku membatu.

"Oke Len-nii, aku harus bergegas untuk membereskan barang-barangku. Jaa ne," katanya lalu keluar dari kamarku.

.

"Haaah,sepertinya memang aku yang terlalu khawatir. Tapi ini memang mencurigakan. Fukase..." Gumamku pelan. Kini mataku mulai terpejam.

.

-Cklek.

.

"Ah iya, Len-nii, apa kau tau jenis baju renang yang cocok untukku?" Dia tiba-tiba dia membuka pintu kamarku lagi.

.

Yang membuatku kembali syok bukan karena dia dia yang membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba, tetapi justru karena pertanyaannya itu. Kenapa? Karena aku belum pernah ke kolam renang dengannya dan kami tidak pernah mandi bersama sejak pertengahan SMP.

.

Kami-sama, doushite?!

.

"Pakai saja baju renang sekolah," saranku.

"Tapi kan aku ingin memakai pakaian renang seperti Miku-nee."

"MAKSUDMU MEMAKAI BIKINI?!" Ucapku panik.

"Um!" Tanggapnya semangat.

.

MIKU SIALAN!

Gara-gara pergi ke kolam saat wisata di SMP tanpaku, Rin mulai terobsesi dengan cara Miku bergaya.

.

"Tidak,Rin. Bisa bahaya jika kau memakai itu, apalagi ada Fukase yang ikut bersamamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Y-yah, karena pakaian itu terlalu s-s-seksi untuk anak seumuran kita," aku harus berhati-hati agar tidak 'merusak' Rin dengan kalimat vulgar.

"Tapi kenapa Miku-nee boleh?"

.

SKAKMAT! Inilah akhir dunia, dimana aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan adikku tanpa berkata vulgar.

.

"I-itu kan karena Miku punya postur tubuh yang 'pas' dengan pakaian itu," elakku kembali.

"Memangnya bentuk tubuh seperti apa yang cocok agar aku bisa memakainya?"

"Ummm, mungkin yang lebih 'berisi' di bagian 'itu'," ucapku sambil menunjuk ke dadanya.

"A-apa maksudmu Len-nii?"

"Yah, kau tau kan, mungkin kau butuh yang lebih 'menonjol' di bagian 'itu'," reflekku tanpa sadar.

"MAAF SAJA KALAU DADAKU RATA!" Teriaknya sambil berlari keluar dari kamarku.

.

Aku segera tersadar bahwa menyinggung tentang dada rin yang 'datar' merupakan kesalahan paling fatal. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, itu merupakan salah satu 'kekurangan' Rin.

.

Haaah, dia pasti akan cemberut seharian karena ini. Apa sebaiknya aku langsung minta maaf saja ya? Nanti saja lah, aku terlalu lelah hari ini. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.

.

Oyasuminasai ne Len (ya walau secara teknis ini masih sore sih). Bodo amat ah.

.

.

.

To be Continued.

.

.

.

A/N : still ampas kan?

.

Ah iya, jika ada yang ingin tau arti dari judul "Watashi ni Kasei o Misete", itu artinya "Tunjukkan Planet Mars Padaku".

.

Sekian, jangan lupa review!

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Osu~

Miyu kembali lagi dengan fict ampas ini~

/lah terus?

Waaah gimana yang kemaren?

Parah kah?

Halah, ramekan aja (jangan bawa golok please).

Untuk balasan review ada di bawah yaaa..

Sip, lanjut yuk..

.

.

Warning : Fict ampas, EYD berserakan, alur lambat, sisanya baca aja. DLDR.

.

Chapter 3 : Ohayou.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies Story © Utauloid ©

Kriiiiiing– tap.

.

"Ummm, jam berisik!" Aku terbangun dari alam mimpi kosongku. Seingatku kalau jam konyol itu berbunyi maka ini berarti sudah jam 5:30 pagi.

"Hoaaam~" diriku menguap pertanda bahwa aku masih mengantuk. Haaah, pagi ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

.

Wait...

.

.

.

.

.

.

INI SUDAH PAGI?! K-kemarin kan aku tidur saat sore hari, berarti aku melewatkan malam hariku dengan tertidur?

.

Kruuuuuuk~

.

Hemph, perutku bahkan lebih tau kalau aku ketiduran dan melewatkan makan malam. Apa sisa makan malam kemarin masih disimpan di kulkas ya? Semoga saja ada, aku sudah kelaparan disini.

.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur yang terhubung dengan ruang tamu. Bukan cuma udaranya yang dingin, ternyata lantai kayu ini juga dingin.

.

"Hem? Len? Kau kah itu? Tumben sekali kau bangun sepagi ini, ohayou," sambut seseorang dari dapur. Itu Kaa-san ya?

"Ohayou mo Kaa-san. Kapan Kaa-san pulang?" Tanyaku.

"Kurasa sekitar pukul 8 malam, maaf ya karena tidak memberitahu kalian. Sebagai permintaan maaf, Kaa-san membeli beberapa takoyaki dan crepes untuk tambahan makan malam, tapi kau tak kunjung bangun meski sudah dipaksa. Apa kau sangat kelelahan hingga jadi seperti itu?"

"Tidak juga sih, aku hanya pusing setelah berbicara dengan Rin kemarin sore," that's all, itu kenyataan. Aku pusing gara-gara majalah porno yang Rin 'pinjam' dari Oliver.

.

Kira-kira benda itu harus kuapakan ya? Buang? Kembalikan? Ah tidak, kalau kulakukan pasti majalah itu akan tetap ada dan hanya berpindah tangan.

.

Kesimpulan : Musnahkan benda laknat itu sekarang. Ummm, mungkin nanti sore saja.

.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan hingga membuatmu pusing?" Tanya Kaa-san.

.

Stop! Aku harus berhati-hati dengan pembahasan tentang Rin yang mengambil majalah porno milik Oliver. Bisa-bisa Kaa-san melakukan ceramah panjang tiada henti sepanjang pagi.

.

'Ayo Len, cari topik lain, hindari pembahasan itu!' Batinku

'Ah iya!'

.

"Rin berencana pergi ke water park di Shibuya besok karena ada libur nasional, dan kami sedikit berdebat tentang pakaian renang yang akan dipakainya nanti."

"Libur karena peluncuran UniVR yang itu kah?"

"Ya, Kaa-san tahu dari mana?" Tanyaku sambil membuka kulkas dan mengintip isinya. Memang ada takoyaki sih, tapi itu tidak lebih dari makanan beku dipagi hari yang dingin. Bodo ah, perutku lebih butuh makanan daripada logika.

.

"Ada banyak sales yang menawarkan produk VR bermerek asing di yang bahkan memiliki izin untuk masuk ke kantor-kantor dan tempat industri. Di brosur tertera 'untuk launching di Tokyo Dome', ada harga khusus untuk wilayah Akiba. Jadi kukira itu penyebab libur nasional besok."

"Hn," tanggapku sebagai tanda bahwa aku mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakannya.

.

Aku membawa takoyaki yang ada di kulkas ke meja makan.

"Ah itu takoyaki milik Rin, milikmu sudah kuhangatkan di oven," tanggap Kaa-san saat melihatku membawa makanan dingin itu.

"Eh? Rin tidak memakan jatahnya? Bukannya dia selalu rakus dengan hal-hal seperti ini?" Oke, ni juga sebuah kenyataan. Walau sudah makan banyak sekalipun, Rin (entah bagaimana) tidak akan gemuk. Aku bahkan bingung apakah itu disebut kelebihan atau kekurangan. Tapi yang pasti, Miku selalu iri pada Rin karena bisa makan sepuasnya sementara dia harus berjuang mati-matian untuk diet.

.

"Entahlah, dia hanya makan crepes sebagai tambahan. Mungkin dia sedang tidak nafsu makan," jawab Kaa-san lalu mulai membuat teh herbal untuk pelengkap sarapan.

"Mungkin saja."

.

Aku meletakkan takoyaki dingin tadi dalam kulkas dan mengambil yang ada di oven lalu duduk di kursi. Sempat hening beberapa menit. Aku mulai memakan takoyaki itu, tapi entah kenapa rasanya hambar. Haaah, mungkin inilah akibat tidak makan malam dan selalu minum minuman bersoda. Sarapan hari ini sepertinya nasi, sup miso dan telur.

.

"Len,bisakah kau bangunkan Rin?"

"K-kurasa lebih baik Kaa-san saja, kupikir dia masih marah padaku karena aku menyebut 'itu' nya datar."

"Heee, bukannya sudah Kaa-san bilang untuk tidak menyinggung ukuran dadanya? Wanita itu sensitif tau! Dasar," ucapnya lalu naik ke lantai dua untuk membangunkan Rin, namun yah, dengan langkah kaki yang dihentakkan. Kenapa Kaa-san juga ngambek sih?!

.

Well, lagi-lagi aku harus menjalani hariku seperti biasa. Yang berbeda hanyalah Rin yang jalan duluan, jauh di depan.

.

"Hemph," dia memalingkan wajahnya saat sempat melirikku.

.

Astaga Rin, segitunya kah kau marah karena kubilang kalau dadamu "flat"? Maksudku ayolah, bayangkan saja seorang siswi kelas satu SMA dengan tinggi badan 150 cm mempunyai dada yang "besar"! Itu akan kelihatan tidak proporsional dan lebih seperti gumpalan daging berjalan. Setidaknya bersyukurlah karena dadamu rata, dengan itu kau sudah terlihat perfect sejak SMP. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, menjelaskan hal ini kepada Rin adalah hal yang hampir mustahil karena sedikit saja sebuah topik sudah menyinggung dadanya, dia akan langsung pergi. Kini kalian mengerti deritaku kan?

.

"Ohayou Len-kun," sapa seseorang dari samping kiriku, itu Miku.

"Ohayou."

"Kau kenapa selesu ini? Apa karena minuman soda kemarin?" Tanyanya.

"Ya itu juga bisa sih, tapi lebih karena Rin yang marah padaku sebab aku menyebutnya 'datar'."

"Heee, bukannya sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyinggung ukuran dadanya? Wanita itu sensitif tau! Dasar."

.

Tunggu dulu,bukannya aku sudah mendengar kalimat itu dari Kaa-san tadi? Dan kenapa makhluk negi ini ikutan ngambek juga?

AAAAH!

.

Aku sampai di sekolah dengan mood yang acak, kuharap ini tidak menjadi lebih buruk. Kutelusuri lorong kelas dengan lesu, Rin sudah duluan bersama Miku.

.

"Loh kok?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AKU SALAH LORONG KARENA KEBANYAKAN MELAMUN!

Ini lorong kelas XI, aku melewatkan lorong kelas X lumayan jauh.

"Apa boleh buat, kembali saja ah."

.

–Ting ting ting.

SIALAN! INI SUDAH MASUK JAM PELAJARAN!

Tapi kenapa menggunakan lonceng? Apa bel sekolah rusak? Au ah.!

.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga melalui lapangan, ini lebih cepat dan aman dari resiko menabrak orang-orang. Ayo! Sedikit lagi!

.

–Sreeeet.

.

Aku menggeser pintu kelas dengan cepat. Syukurlah belum ada guru, tapi sebagai gantinya teman-temanku melihatku dengan tatapan "abis ngapain lu?" karena pakaianku yang berantakan sehabis berlari seperti orang kesurupan.

.

Aku melangkah ke bangkuku, meja paling depan di lorong keempat, paling jauh dari pintu masuk. Aku terduduk dengan posisi kepala bersandar ke kursi. Teman semejaku, Kaito belum datang, Oliver juga. Dasar duo pemalas.

.

Tapi ada hal yang lebih kukhawatirkan, kenapa seisi kelas sibuk dengan buku mereka?!

.

"Ne SeeU-chan, memangnya ada tugas apa sampai-sampai seisi kelas begitu fokus? Bahkan Fukase nampak tidak memikirkan dunia lagi. Inikah kiamat?" Aku bertanya pada SeeU, sosok blasteran Jepang-Korea yang duduk di belakangku.

"Ada tugas matematika dari Kiyoteru-sensei sebagai ganti karena dia tidak masuk hari ini. Miku-chan membawa soal terkutuk ini dari ruang guru lalu berkata 'harus siap hari ini'," balasnya.

"Ya tidak masalah sih kalau hanya tugas seperti ini,tapi–"

"Ditambah tugas meringkas bab 5 dan 6, harus selesai hari ini juga di jam pelajaran Kiyoteru-sensei. Itu berarti tinggal 2 jam pelajaran lagi," potongnya sebelum aku selesai bicara.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK..!"

.

.

.

.

Ini mengerikan! Tetapi yah, setidaknya aku tahu ini tidak bisa lebih buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ADA RAZIA RAMBUT OLEH MEIKO-SENSEI..!"

.

.

.

Oke, kutarik kata-kataku, hari ini akan penuh dengan kesialan untukku.

.

.

.

To be Continued.

.

.

.

A/N :

Hyaaa gimana? Udah mulai ilang ampasnya kan?

/belom

Masa konflik belum keliatan loooh, rencananya sih ada di ch 5 atau 6..

Dan yah, awalnya ini 1 chapter, tapi dipisah jadi 2 chapter karena terlalu panjang..

Ya jadinya gini deh, pendek..

Tapi tenang aja, nanti malam sekitar jam 9 update lagi kok ^_^

.

Oke mari membalas review~

.

Etto...

Iritherl-san, ya?

/lirik sana sini

Hohoho..

Ai lop MikuxLen juga.!

/tos (^_^)/\\(°w°)

But wait a second.!

Pairing utama belum tentu LenxMiku loooh..

Ada someone yang akan hadir merusak —

(Jangan spoiler gblk).

Makasih ya udah mampir dan mereview~

.

Yaaah intinya tungguin aja ini fict ampas, semoga kalian tidak bosan melihat dan tidak segan mereview..

Karena review kalian adalah semangat untuk Miyu yang akan meningkatkan kualitas fict ini.

.

Akhir kata, ja ne..!


	4. Chapter 4

Konbawa minna~

Miyu nongol lagi membawa lanjutan fict ampas ini sesuai janji~

Cieee ada yang nungguin yak?

/Gak ada/

Ini lanjutan dari fict tadi siang ^_^

Tanpa banyak cakap, monggo dinikmati..

.

.

.

Warning : Full of ampas, EYD berantakan, GaJe, alur lambat, sisanya liat sendiri. Donghae like, ya like lah.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies © Utauloid ©

.

Watashi ni Kasei o Misete.

.

Chapter 4 : Au Tame Ni (To Meet)

.

.

.

Hei, aku punya satu pertanyaan untuk kalian. Bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan pagi yang buruk dalam satu kata?

.

Me : SIALAN.

.

Yup, entah kenapa aku sudah mengalami banyak kesialan hari ini. Ayolah, kemana pagi indahku yang biasanya?

.

Rin,Kaa-san dan Miku sedang ngambek entah kenapa. Teman sebangkuku, Kaito, tidak hadir karena pilek disebabkan kebanyakan makan es krim. Pagiku di kelas diisi dengan panic moment gara-gara Kiyoteru-sensei tidak masuk dan malah memberi tugas yang menumpuk. Dan tadi aku harus menyamar dengan cara menggerai rambut ponytail-ku agar tidak dipotong oleh Meiko-sensei, membuatku jadi terlihat seperti perempuan. Peduli setan dengan seragam konyol yang kupinjam, yang penting rambutku selamat.

.

Well, setidaknya aku bisa tenang di jam istirahat ini. Sekarang belum waktunya makan bento, tapi aku sudah mulai kelaparan. Apa lebih baik aku ke kantin saja ya?

.

"Oi Len, apa setelah pulang sekolah nanti kau ada kegiatan?" Tanya Oliver yang mendatangiku dari belakang.

"Tidak juga, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin membeli VR device di Don Quojote untuk launching UniVR di Tokyo Dome, bisa kau temani aku ke sana?"

"Tidak mau," sip,respon cepat tanggap yang JLEB.

"Kenapa sih? Ayolah, kau tau aku tidak terlalu tahan dengan keramaian kan? Bantulah sahabatmu ini."

"Oh? Jadi kau juga sahabat yang 'membawa majalah porno ke sekolah dan membiarkan Rin-ku yang polos membacanya'?" Tanyaku balik. Aku masih dendam karena benda itu telah membuat Rin 'tercemar'.

.

Dia terlihat syok, terdiam sejenak.

"J-jadi Rin-chan yang mengambilnya? Yokatta, ternyata itu tidak hilang" ucapnya lega.

"'Yokatta' kepalamu! Rin jadi ternodai gara-gara benda laknat itu!"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Ayolah Len, dia sudah 16 tahun, sudah wajar baginya untuk mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu," tegasnya enteng.

"Tapi dia jadi makin sensitif jika ada bahasan tentang 'itu' nya."

"Terserahmu saja lah, dasar Siscon."

.

Ingin aku berkata kasar padanya, tapi sudahlah. Tidak ada untungnya juga melakukan hal itu.

.

"Baiklah akan kutemani, tapi kau harus mentraktirku makan di kantin," ucapku lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan menuju kantin dan diikuti oleh Oliver.

"Ya tapi jangan banyak-banyak, aku harus berhemat untuk membeli VR device."

"Aku bukan orang yang rakus, kau hanya perlu mentraktirku sebungkus roti dan minuman kaleng."

.

Kami berbelok dari lorong utama ke lorong guru, ini jalan tercepat untuk menuju kantin. Ya walau kadang beberapa guru memarahi kami karena dikira akan bolos sih. Itu disebabkan karena di ujung lorong ini ada tembok yang jika kau lewati dengan memanjat, akan langsung menuju luar wilayah sekolah.

.

"Aneh, kenapa hari ini tidak banyak guru yang terlihat?" Gumamku heran.

"Daripada itu, apa kau tidak tertarik dengan launching UniVR besok? Kudengar perusahaan itu akan meluncurkan game VRMMORPG tercanggih di Jepang."

"Tidak, aku lebih khawatir tentang Rin yang akan ke water park Shibuya bersama Fukase besok."

"Aaah, masih sisco—"

"Sekali lagi kau sebut aku siscon maka akan kuberi 'tanda tangan' besar di wajah konyolmu itu." Gertakku.

.

Ayolah, aku bukan Siscon. Aku hanya khawatir pada Rin. Memang sih terlihat mengekang kalau seperti ini, tapi bagaimanapun ini juga untuk kebaikannya.

.

–Shiiiiii~

.

Aku melirik dengan wajah sangar. Kantin ini (sangat) ramai. Sialan, kalau begini mana bisa aku membeli makanan! Kami-sama, apakah cobaanku hari ini belum cukup?!

.

"Ayo kembali saja," tukasku pasrah.

"Loh kok? Makanannya bagaimana? Kita sudah jauh-jauh kemari kan?"

"Kembali saja, nafsu makanku hilang melihat semua keramaian ini. Mengantri di sini sama saja dengan membuang waktu."

"Terserahmu lah."

.

Kami lalu putar balik dari kantin menuju kelas. Namun kali ini melewati lorong kelas XII, lorong milik senior 'itu'. Kuharap aku tidak bertemu dengan–

.

"Lenny~" teriak salah satu orang dari kerumunan senior kelas XII dan memelukku dari depan.

.

Yah, sudah terlambat bagiku untuk berharap tidak bertemu dengan makhluk ini, Kanon-senpai. Dia adalah kakak dari Anon-chan, teman sekelasku. Kanon-senpai memiliki postur tubuh yang bisa dikatakan 'ideal' dengan oppai yang dikagumi di kalangan rekan maupun kouhai (adik kelas). Namun dia kurang peka terhadap tatapan mesum teman-temannya dan malah mengacuhkannya. Dia bahkan punya Fans Club yang rela mati hanya untuknya.

.

Ah sebagai tambahan, Anon-chan dan Kanon-senpai adalah saudara jauh dari aku dan Rin, jadi marga mereka masihlah Kagamine.

.

Oke, kita kembali ke situasiku. Aku merasakan banyak hawa membunuh di sekitarku. Kalian tanya 'kenapa'? Jawabannya adalah karena Kanon-senpai– sang idola sekolah– sedang memelukku di tengah lorong, DIHADAPAN PARA SENIOR DAN FANS CLUB NYA. Ini sama saja mengundang kematian!

.

"Kanon-nee, lepaskan! Aku bisa mati kehabisan napas karena kau memelukku sangat erat! Dan jangan panggil aku Lenny jika di sekolah!" Ucapku sambil memberontak dari 'pelukan maut' miliknya.

"Hehehe, tidak mau~ Lenny tidak boleh pergi sampai aku puas memelukmu~"

.

–KRIIIIING.

.

BEL SEKOLAH SIALAN!

BISA-BISANYA BERBUNYI SAAT KAMI JAUH DARI KELAS!

Apalagi aku masih berada dalam dekapan kakak aneh ini!

.

"Tidak ada cara lain lagi,terpaksa harus kugunakan!" Gumamku.

.

Ya, aku akan melakukan 'itu'. Apa? Kalian ingin tahu? Aku akan menggelitiki Kanon-senpai, itu kelemahannya!

.

"Maaf Kanon-nee!" Teriakku.

"KYAAA!" Jeritnya lalu mengangkat tangannya yang berarti secara otomatis melepaskanku dari dekapannya.

.

Yosh, aku terlepas dari pelukannya!

Sekarang tinggal kabur!

.

"Ikuzo, Oliver!" Komandoku.

"Hai'."

.

Dan begitulah, nasib kami selanjutnya adalah berlari seperti orang gila melewati lorong guru lalu sampai di kelas dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

.

-Sreeet.

.

Oliver menggeser pintu kelas dengan kasar.

"Kalian terlambat, berdiri di lorong selama satu jam pelajaran sebagai hukumannya," perintah Meiko-sensei selaku wali kelas kami yang sudah berada di dalam.

.

Eh, aku lupa kalau ini jam pelajaran Meiko-sensei. Tapi sepertinya ada bimbingan wali kelas.

.

Aku tidak lagi memikirkan hukuman yang berlaku pada kami saat ini, tetapi pikiranku terfokus ke sosok mungil dengan rambut berwarna vanilla yang berdiri di depan kelas. Sepertinya murid pindahan.

.

"Nah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu."

"Atashi no namae wa Aria, Takanashi Aria. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

.

Dan saat itu juga aku menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

.

DEGH.

.

Degupan apa ini?

.

.

.

"Oi, siapa yang menyuruh kalian berdiri didepan pintu kelas?" Lirik Meiko-sensei.

.

Kh, aku lupa sedang dalam masa hukuman. Tapi aku masih penasaran, siapa sebenarnya dia? Takanashi Aria.

.

.

.

Aku hanya bisa menggerutu di luar ruangan kelas. Yah, dengan begini aku tidak tau seperti apa kejadian di dalam dan penyambutan murid pindahan itu. Cih, Meiko-sensei, omaeee!

.

-Kriiing.

.

Satu jam pelajaran selesai, tapi Meiko-sensei belum keluar ruangan dan mengisyaratkan agar kami langsung masuk ke kelas.

.

"Haaah selesai juga, kakiku pegal!" Keluh Oliver.

"Kita harus bersyukur, biasanya hukuman dari Meiko-sensei lebih kejam dan–" tubuhku berhenti merespon.

"Oi Len? Daijoubu ka?"

.

Aku syok, mau apa dia disitu? Disamping kursiku? Semeja?

"Kau itu kenapa–" Oliver juga menghentikan kalimatnya lalu duduk ditempatnya pertanda paham situasiku.

.

Kalian tanya kenapa?

.

Jawaban sederhana dariku : Takanashi Aria, siswi pindahan itu sekarang duduk semeja denganku menggantikan Kaito yang tidak hadir.

.

"Anoo, Sensei, kenapa Takanashi-san ada ditempat duduknya Kaito?" Tanyaku.

"Mulai sekarang dia akan duduk semeja denganmu, es krim bodoh itu kepindahan ke bagian belakang," balas Meiko-sensei enteng. Aku tak dapat membalas, ini perintah Sensei kan?

.

Aku duduk di kursiku yang biasanya, disamping tembok (karena posisi dudukku paling jauh dari pintu masuk).

.

Sudah satu jam sejak aku duduk. Meiko-sensei masih belum keluar. Kami sangat canggung, bahkan sampai sekarang Takanashi-san dan aku belum bicara sedikitpun. Apalagi saat tangan kami yang terkadang (ingat, ini tanpa disengaja) bersentuhan dikala sedang mengerjakan tugas dari guru. Ah, kurasa kami butuh meja yang lebih besar.

.

Oh iya, hampir saja lupa, aku belum memperkenalkan kumpulan makhluk penghuni kelas ini kan? Hei-hei, ini penting agar wawasan kalian luas. Berterimakasihlah padaku.

.

.

.

Baik, hal pertama yang harus kalian ketahui adalah kami (termasuk aku dan Rin) menempati kelas X-1, kelasnya orang-orang yang KATANYA pintar dan berbakat. Tapi percayalah bahwa itu semua tidaklah sepenuhnya benar, nyatanya ada orang yang IQ-nya dibawah rata-rata tetapi dapat duduk di kelas ini. Yup, orang itu adalah Kaito, spesies makhluk pecinta es krim yang dulunya duduk semeja denganku. Kini dia dipindahkan ke meja paling belakang dan digantikan oleh Aria.

.

Selanjutnya yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah nama wali kelas kami, yaitu Meiko-sensei. Dia dikenal karena 'hobi' nya yang sering minum sake hingga mabuk selepas mengajar, terutama saat lembur. Meiko-sensei juga termasuk guru paling killer sepanjang sejarah Voca High School (nama sekolah kami), dia tidak segan-segan menghukum murid yang membolos atau melanggar aturan dengan puluhan kali push up tanpa peduli apakah yang dihukumnya siswa atau siswi.

"Demi kedisiplinan murid," adalah dalih utamanya.

.

Next, kalian juga harus tahu anggota kelasku. Selain aku, Rin dan Kaito (sudah kukenalkan kan?), ada 11 orang lagi di kelasku, jadi totalnya ada 14 orang. Sedikit, iya kan? Itu karena ini kelas khusus yang bisa disebut 'istimewa' karena KATANYA berisi siswa-siswi berbakat (tidak termasuk Kaito). Selebihnya aku tidak tahu kenapa kelasku hanya berisi 14 orang.

.

Pertama, yang duduk di belakang kami (aku dan Aria) adalah Kirishima SeeU dan Kagamine Anon, duo pirang yang terkenal 'manis' di kelas. SeeU-chan adalah blasteran Jepang-Korea yang menetap di Akihabara karena tertarik dengan game dan anime. Dia adalah sekretaris kelas ini. Sementara Anon-chan adalah saudara jauh aku dan Rin sekaligus adik dari Kagamine Kanon-senpai dan merupakan bendahara kelas ini.

.

Lalu di samping meja kami tinggallah dua sosok paling heboh di kelas, Usagi Oliver dan Megpoid Gumi. Mereka selalu saja mendebatkan hal-hal aneh dan terkadang tidak berguna seperti bagaimana posisi bermain game yang benar hingga bagaimana cara kapten Jack Sparrow tertawa. Walau sering berdebat dan kadang sampai bertengkar, namun mereka merupakan salah satu 'pasangan' (dalam artian sahabat) yang paling kompak di kelas.

.

Di belakang Oliver dan Gumi, ada Mitsugi Fukase dan Kuroyuki Lola. Fukase adalah orang yang paling kubenci karena dia playboy berambut merah kelas kakap yang paling berpotensi 'merusak' Rin ku yang polos. Sedangkan Lola adalah perempuan tomboy berambut hitam yang sering keluar malam. Oi, jangan berpikiran buruk, dia bekerja sampingan sebagai koki di restoran mahal di Shibuya sebagai sampingan. Kombinasi yang pas kan?

.

Kita beralih ke meja yang paling dekat dengan meja guru, di samping Oliver dan Gumi, yaitu tempat duduk Hatsune Miku dan Fukurawa Miki. Seperti yang kalian tahu, Miku adalah bendahara OSIS yang brutal soal keuangan. Tapi selain itu dia juga ketua kelas kami dan satu-satunya ketua kelas dengan gender perempuan di sekolah ini. Miki-chan sendiri adalah perempuan yang bisa dibilang normal, sangat normal malahan hingga hidupnya seperti tidak memiliki beban dan masalah. Miki-chan memiliki rambut merah tua yang panjang yang awalnya kukira hasil dari dicat, namun setelah kuselidiki ternyata itu memang ciri khas keluarga Fukurawa.

.

Di belakang Miku-chan dan Miki-chan, adalah Kasane Teto dan Shion Kaito (yang telah dipindahkan). Kasane Teto sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga Fukurawa, namun ayahnya meninggal dan ibunya menikah lagi dengan seseorang dari keluarga Kasane, jadi ia berganti marga menjadi Kasane. Dia juga punya rambut berwarna merah tua khas keluarga Fukurawa, namun dibuat model pigtail seperti 'bor'. Sementara Shion Kaito adalah maniak es krim berambut biru yang kini absen karena makanan kesukaannya itu.

.

Yang terakhir, di posisi meja paling dekat dengan pintu masuk dan paling jauh dengan mejaku adalah tempat duduk Kagamine Rin (adikku) dan Megurine Luka. Aku tidak perlu lagi memperkenalkan Rin kan? Megurine Luka adalah puteri dari keluarga Megurine yang terkenal bergerak dibidang industri komputer. Dia adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan itu, jadi maklum saja jika dia sering dijodohkan dengan beberapa anak dari perusahaan yang bekerjasama dengan keluarganya demi hubungan bisnis yang lebih lancar, namun ia selalu menolaknya karena masih belum 'siap'. Keanggunan, posisi keluarga dan penampilan fisiknya yang bisa dibilang 'menyaingi' Kanon-senpai membuatnya jadi 'buruan' di sekolah ini.

.

Catatan tambahan : Luka mempunyai rambut pink panjang yang harum bak mawar.

.

Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah penghuni kelasku ini. Aku belum menjelaskan tentang Aria ya? Jelas saja, karena aku baru satu jam duduk dengannya, jadi aku belum tau apa-apa tentangnya kecuali badannya yang imut (mungkin setinggi Rin) dan rambut panjang yang berwarna vanilla.

.

Daya tarik utama yang ada pada Aria (menurutku) adalah beberapa helai rambut yang berkumpul menyerupai 'antena' di puncak kepalanya dan bergerak-gerak naik-turun seperti sedang memancing.

.

Hmm, dia juga memakai pin dengan gambar kucing bertuliskan "Meow~" di dadanya. Hei, aku tidak memperhatikan 'itu' nya! Aku hanya melihat gambar kucing di pinnya! Lagipula bukannya memperhatikan 'itu' juga wajar bagi lelaki normal dimasa pubertas? Jangan sebut aku mesum!

.

Sekarang ini masih jam pelajaran Meiko-sensei hingga satu setengah jam kedepan, tepatnya pelajaran sastra Jepang. Setelah ini adalah jam istirahat kedua, namun masih lama sebelum waktunya pulang.

.

"Ano, Kagamine-san."

"E-eh, ya?" Aku terkejut. Aria bicara padaku!

"Boleh aku pinjam buku sastra Jepang mu sebentar? Pihak sekolah belum memberiku buku cetak," ucapnya dengan suara yang (sangat) pelan. Ah, dia tipe pemalu rupanya. Beruntung aku masih mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja!" Ujarku semangat, namun sepertinya berlebihan hingga terkesan seperti berteriak. Dan itu sukses mengundang aura mematikan dari Meiko-sensei.

.

"Ada apa, Kagamine-san? Apa kau punya hal yang lebih penting dari pelajaranku saat ini?" Geram Meiko-sensei. Aku tidak bisa menjawab.

.

'Oke, inilah akhir perjalanan seorang Kagamine Len', tangisku dalam hati. Aku...

.

.

.

"Gomennasai, sensei, itu salahku. Aku hanya ingin meminjam buku milik Kagamine-san karena milik saya belum dibagikan oleh pihak sekolah, dan dia langsung meminjamkannya. Menurut saya itu adalah reaksi Kagamine-san yang kaget dan masih canggung karena mendapat teman semeja yang baru. Jadi mohon dimaafkan atau hukum saja saya selaku yang memulai" bela Aria sambil berdiri, lalu membungkuk sebagai tanda permohonan maaf.

.

Lagi-lagi aku terkejut, Aria sampai segitunya membelaku. Kenapa?

.

Meiko-sensei sempat terdiam sejenak, seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Ya baiklah kumaafkan, mintalah pada pihak perpustakaan di bagian penyimpanan sekarang. Dan kau, Kagamine-san, temani dia kesana," sabda (?) Meiko-sensei.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait!

AKU DAN ARIA KE PERPUSTAKAAN BERDUA?!

SEKARANG?!

Tuhan, apakah ini berkah atau kesialan?

.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ne,Kagamine-san," kata Aria dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

.

Oh. Astaga.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

A/N :

KYAAAAA.! TERLALU PANJANG!

isss terasa bosennya gak?

/Au ah/

.

Dan yah, ini update agak lama dari target jam 9 pas..

Biarlah, yang penting update kan?

.

Sedikit balasan review :

-Len gak kena pangkas kok, liat tuh di nyamar..

.

Thx udah nungguin dan review.

.

Nah loh mulai keliatan benih-benih pairing nya °w°

Apapun itu, stay tune aja di channel fict ampas ini.

.

Update Miyu usahakan tiap hari.

.

Yaaah intinya tungguin aja ini fict ampas, semoga kalian tidak bosan melihat dan tidak segan mereview..

Karena review kalian adalah semangat untuk Miyu yang akan meningkatkan kualitas fict ini.

.

Akhir kata, ja ne..!


	5. Chapter 5

Osu~ _ _

Miyu kembali~ \\(°w°)/

/Buat apa coba/

Fict ampas update lagi untuk chapter 5 loh.

Gimana? Udah ada yang berpikiran siapa pair utamanya?

LenxMiku? LenxAria? Atau LenxRin?

KYAAAAA! Bayanginya aja udah FG gak jelas sendiri..

Tapi Miyu mau kasih pengumuman penting dibawah nanti..

Stay tune aja di channel fict ini di jam yang sama!

.

Happy reading Minna.!

.

Warning : Fict ampas, EYD berantakan, GaJe, alur super lambat, sisanya liat sendiri. Don't like? Like please.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies © Utauloid.

.

.

.

Watashi ni Kasei o Misete.

.

Chapter 5 : Heijokyōfushō.

.

.

.

Oke, ini lebih buruk dari pembukaan 'ara mendeskripsikan pagi yang buruk dalam satu kata' sebelumnya. Ayolah, tidakkah salah satu dari kalian mengerti? Aku ada dalam situasi genting dimana aku harus berada di ruang gelap dan tertutup (baca : perpustakaan) bersama Aria!

.

Oke, akan kucoba menjelaskan sedikit keadaanku disini. Setelah Meiko-sensei bersabda (?), Aria diwajibkan untuk mengambil buku cetak sekolah, namun bukan cuma untuk pelajaran Meiko-sensei, tapi semua buku cetak ditiap pelajaran sekolah. Itu artinya ada total sekitar 12 buku yang akan dibawa, mungkin itu sebabnya aku di sini, untuk membantu Aria mengangkat ini semua. Singkatnya,sekarang kami sedang berada di perpustakaan, namun...

.

"Dimana penjaga perpustakaannya?" Tanya Aria.

"M-mungkin dia sedang di luar, y-ya di luar! Ini sudah dekat dengan jam istirahat kan?" Ucapku gugup. Ayolah Len, jangan panik begini! Ini kan hanya Aria, perempuan biasa!

.

"Tapi ini masih satu jam lagi sebelum jam istirahat, kan?"

.

Skak, ini kebenaran yang hakiki. Masih lama sebelum jam istirahat dan aku keceplosan bilang bahwa jam istirahat itu sebentar lagi. Kagamine Len, siswa 7 bulan di Voca High School, kalah oleh Aria yang notabenenya baru sekitar dua jam tinggal di sekolah ini. Memalukan.

.

"Ba-bagaimana jika kita berkeliling dan mencari buku cetak itu sendiri– ah maksudku 'bersama'. Jadi saat penjaga perpustakaannya datang kita hanya perlu mendaftarkan buku yang diambil, bagaimana?" Yes, pengalihan yang tepat! Dengan ini aku bisa aman dari hal memalukan barusan.

.

"Tapi apa tidak masalah? Kita kan belum mendapat izin dari—"

"Sabda (?) Meiko-sensei saja sudah cukup sebagai izin sekaligus akses tak terbantahkan di sekolah ini, jadi anggap saja kita sudah diizinkan masuk saat perintah ini keluar," potongku. Well, semua tentang sabda (?) Meiko-sensei itu memang kenyataan, jadi cukup turuti apa perintahnya jika tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah. Tapi setelah kupikir ulang, bukannya tadi barusan aku memotong kalimat Aria secara tidak sopan?Aaah betapa bodohnya aku!

.

"Ba-baiklah," gumamnya pelan sambil tertunduk.

.

Oh. Astaga.

APA AKU MELUKAI PERASAANNYA?! LEN NO BAKAAA!

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,Aria?" Tanyaku. Dia sedikit tersentak. Ya, aku harus meluruskan apakah dia sakit hati karena perkataanku atau tidak. But Hell pleas! Ini baru pertama kali aku memanggilnya dan aku sudah memakai nama depannya? Betapa sok akrabnya diriku ini.

.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," katanya pelan. Fiuuuh~ syukurlah,aku lega. Kini aku merasa bisa bicara normal lagi.

.

"Yosh, kalau begitu ayo kita mulai mencari,Takanashi-san" ujarku semangat.

.

—TEP.

.

Apa ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A-ARIA MEMEGANG TANGANKU?!

Sensasi halus dan hangat, serta kelembutan ini adalah yang terbaik! Inilah kebenaran yang sebenarnyaaa...!

.

Ya dan itu tadi adalah isi pikiranku saat ini yang sibuk mengulas tentang tangan Aria.

.

'Ummm, kalau tangannya sehebat ini... Bagaimana bagian 'lainnya' ya?' tanyaku dalam hati yang hampir membuatku mimisan. TIDAK! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu disaat seperti ini! Ayolah Len, kau hanya disuruh membantunya, bukannya menikmati suasana!

.

"Anu, Takanashi-san?" Tanyaku (lagi) mengenai alasan kenapa dia memegang tanganku.

"Aku..."

"Ya?" Aku mendekatkan telingaku ke kepalanya, karena yang barusan dia katakan sangat pelan. Dan tanpa sengaja tercium bau shampoo dengan aroma peach dari rambutnya.

"Aku takut dengan ruangan gelap."

.

Oh. Astaga.

Inikah kelemahannya? Ruangan gelap? Claustrophobia? OH TUHAN, AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?!

.

"Bolehkah aku memegang tanganmu selama di sini? Aku takut," lanjutnya.

.

Chotto matte!

Aku pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini di game galge koleksiku! Aku tahu jelas kelanjutannya!

Apa? Haruskah kubilang bahwa awalnya sang perempuan meminta berpegangan lalu si pria 'menyerang' nya saat lengah?

Ah sial, aku sudah mengatakannya.

.

Intinya, sekarang aku harus apa.?! Terima pegangan tangannya? Atau tolak saja?

Tsk, bodo ah!

.

"Boleh saja sih, Takanashi-san," refleksku menjawab. Aku menerimanya ya?

"Aria."

"Eh?" Aku terkejut. Apa maksudnya?

"Panggil saja aku Aria. Kita harus menjaga kerja sama dan hubungan baik kedepannya, etto, jadi kupikir kita harus mulai akrab. Jadi panggil saja aku Aria," jelasnya.

"Um! Baiklah, Aria-san."

"Aria saja," ralatnya sambil mendongakkan kepala.

"Apa tidak masalah?" Tanyaku. Oi ayolah, bagaimanapun akrab terlalu cepat juga akan terasa aneh.

"Y-ya t-tidak apa-apa, Kagamine-san."

"Len saja."

"Eh? Tapi kan..."

"Daijoubu dayo, anggap saja sebagai balasan karena mengizinkanku memanggilmu Aria. Ah ini juga agar kau lebih mudah membedakan antara aku, Rin, dan Anon-chan karena kami masih satu keluarga besar," jelasku meyakinkan. Masuk akal kan?

.

"A-h iya, Len," katanya diselingi cekikikan ringan. Mungkin namaku masih terasa aneh di lidahnya.

"Ya baiklah, ayo kita mulai berkeliling, Aria-chan!" Sorakku bersemangat. Kenapa aku senang ya?

.

Tetapi...

.

.

.

KENAPA ARIA TIDAK BERGERAK DAN MALAH MENAHAN TANGANKU?!

.

"Aria-chan?"

"Tidak adil," katanya pelan yang lagi-lagi dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Eh?"

"Anu, itu, kau memanggilku dengan '-chan', jadi setidaknya perbolehkan aku memanggilmu dengan 'tambahan' juga. Dan sejujurnya aku lebih suka dipanggil Aria saja."

.

Ingin diriku berkata : Tentu saja,kau boleh memanggilku dengan "Len-kun", "Len-san" atau apapun, bahkan kau boleh memanggilku "Lenny" yang walau paling kubenci karena bersifat terlalu feminim, tapi boleh kau pakai karena ini khusus untukmu~

.

Tapi kalau kulakukan itu, aku akan dicap sebagai orang aneh dan dia akan langsung menjauhiku. Lagipula kenapa aku harus melakukannya?

.

"Ya, tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh," yup, itu adalah jawaban paling normal untuk kondisi seperti ini. Kira-kira dia akan memanggilku seperti apa ya?

.

"Baiklah, Lenny."

.

Aku membatu. DARIMANA DIA TAU PANGGILAN ITU?!

Mustahil dia tau nama aneh itu, kami baru saja bertemu. Dia belum bicara pada siapapun di kelas. Apa mungkin dia bisa membaca pikiran?

.

Aku mundur sedikit, dia master minder? Paranormal?

"Etto, Aria-chan, dari mana kau tau nama itu?"

"Ummm, tadi pagi saat jam istirahat pertama setelah klarifikasi kelas dari ruang guru, aku melihatmu di kerumunan lorong kelas XII. Dan seseorang berambut pirang yang memelukmu memanggilmu 'Lenny'. Kukira dengan panggilan itu kita bisa lebih akrab lagi," jawabnya.

.

Oh. Tuhan.

Inilah alasan kenapa aku melarang Kanon-nee memanggilku dengan nama itu. Lihat? Anak ini jadi salah paham!

.

"Mu-mungkin kau bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan lain. Karena sebenarnya panggilan 'Lenny' bisa disebut ejekan bagiku yang DULU pernah dicrossdress oleh Kanon-senpai. Jadi kuharap..." Jelasku dengan menekankan kata 'dulu', namun tidak memaksanya mengganti panggilan itu.

.

"Baiklah, Len-kun."

"Nah, itu lebih baik. Ayo kita mulai mencari~ " ajakku sambil mulai berjalan, yah dan seperti kesepakatan, kami berpegangan tangan. Aku terpaksa, oke?

.

Yaaa kira-kira seperti itulah awal kisah kami di perpustakaan ini. Tapi hei, ayolah, kisahku bukan cuma ini kan? Lagipula kami masih harus berkeliling mencari buku dan kembali ke kelas.

.

Aku dan Aria menelusiluri rak-rak penuh buku pelajaran, baik itu yang formal maupun hiburan. Tapi setelah lebih dari 15 menit, kami tidak menemukan buku yang dicari. Sebenarnya dimana pihak sekolah menyimpan buku cetak pelajaran sih?

.

"Len-kun, apa itu?" Aria menahan tanganku ketika melihat tumpukan buku yang menggunung. Jika dilihat lagi, sepertinya buku-buku itu jatuh dari rak di kanan dan di kirinya.

"Sudahlah, itu kan hanya kumpulan buku yang jatuh, tidak–"

"Len-kun, lihat, ada tangan di tumpukan buku itu," ucap Aria sebelum kalimatku selesai.

.

Aku mulai mengamati tumpukan itu. Ada sesuatu yang mencuat di sana, tangan?

.

Tunggu! Apa?! TANGAN?!

I-itu tangan siapa?!

Ada korban mutilasi di perpustakaan?!

Eh tunggu, itu jelas bukan korban mutilasi. Maksudku lihatlah, bahkan tidak ada darah sedikitpun disana. Itu berarti...

ADA ORANG YANG TERTIMBUN RUNTUHAN BUKU!

.

"Aria, ayo cepat, kita bantu dia," ujarku sambil melepas genggaman tangan Aria lalu lari menuju tumpukan buku tersebut.

.

Tapi nyatanya tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Aria langsung lemas dan jatuh terduduk begitu aku melepas tangannya. Sial, aku lupa kalau dia takut ruangan gelap!

.

"Aria-chan, ayolah!" Aku menuju Aria dan langsung menarik tangannya. Sekarang yang penting adalah keselamatan manusia didalam tumpukan buku ini!

"Aria, kau urus sisi sebelah sana, biar aku yang urus di sini!kita harus cepat. Bongkar saja semua tumpukan buku yang menghalangi," komandoku.

"Ta-tapi kan–"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk takut pada lorong gelap ini, bongkar saja semuanya! Hidup seseorang bergantung pada kita!"

"Ba-baiklah."

.

Ayolah, siapapun yang ada di dalam sini, kumohon jangan mati dulu!

.

Kami terus membongkar puluhan–ah mungkin ratusan buku yang jatuh menimpa orang ini. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit, tapi kami masih belum bisa menariknya keluar. Apa mungkin dia tersangkut di tumpukan ini ya?

.

Meminta bantuan sekarang adalah hal yang tidak efektif, karena selain ini masih jam pelajaran, kantor guru dan kelas lain bisa dibilang jauh. Jika kami melakukan itu sama saja membuang waktu, atau lebih tepatnya membuang sisa hidup orang ini.

.

"Len-kun, disini, kakinya terlilit tali di rak sebelah sini. Tolong bantu melepasnya."

"Ryokai."

.

Ternyata begitu, pantas saja sulit. Tapi ini kan tali tambang, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa terlilit ini? Atau mungkin pertanyaan yang tepat adalah 'untuk apa tali tambang di perpustakaan?!".

.

"Seseorang di dalam sana, maaf sebelumnya,i ini akan terasa sakit," kataku.

"Kau mau apa, Len-kun?"

"Aku akan menariknya paksa, hanya ini cara agar dia bisa keluar. Aria, bantu aku!"

"Tapi nanti kakinya bisa terkilir atau cidera."

"Nyawanya masih lebih penting!"

"U-um!"

.

Aria lalu memegangi pinggangku, sementara aku memegang kaki orang itu.

"Baiklah, kita tarik bersamaan dalam hitungan ketiga. Mengerti?"

"Hai'."

"Satu...dua...tiga! TARIK!"

.

"Lagi, Aria, kali ini lebih kuat!" Sialan, tali ini benar-benar melilitnya.

"Aku tidak tahan, Len-kun,lihatlah kakinya mulai berdarah. Aku tidak tega."

"Jadi kau lebih tega melihatnya mati hah? Ayolah Aria, jangan cengeng!"

.

-BRUKK.

.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali sih? Aku kan hanya menyuruh kalian mengambil beberapa buku!" Teriak seseorang dari lorong rak dekat pintu masuk. Itu Meiko-sensei, dia pasti murka karena kami kelamaan di perpustakaan dan langsung mengecek tempat ini.

"Apa yang–"

"Meiko-sensei, cepatlah bantu kami. Seseorang tertimbun buku di sini," pintaku.

"KENAPA BISA SEPERTI INI?!"

"Penjelasannya nanti saja, yang penting kita harus melepaskan lilitan ini dulu," lalu aku menunjukkan lilitan tali di kaki orang ini.

"Minggir," Meiko-sensei lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku roknya.

.

JADI SELAMA INI ADA PISAU DIBALIK ROK ITU?!

Sungguh, perdikat 'killer' memang bukan hanya julukan tanpa bukti baginya.

.

Meiko-sensei mulai memotong tali itu, walau agak kesulitan, tapi dengan tenaganya itu aku yakin hal ini bukanlah masalah baginya. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian tali tebal itu putus dan membebaskan sang pemilik kaki.

.

"Apa lagi yang kalian tunggu?! Cepat bantu aku menarik orang ini keluar!" Ucapnya. Dasar guru galak.

.

Kami mulai menarik orang ini keluar. Kali ini lebih mudah karena dibantu oleh Meiko-sensei dan tali yang menahannya sudah lepas. Namun setelah orang itu keluar, aku terkejut...

.

"Haku-sensei?!" Pekikku kaget. Ternyata orang dalam tumpukan ini adalah Yowane Haku-sensei, si penjaga perpustakaan sekaligus teman mabuk Meiko-sensei.

"Haaah sudah kuduga ternyata dia yang ada di dalam sana," kata Meiko-sensei, dia sepertinya tidak terlalu kaget mengenai ini.

"Etto, bukannya sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan?" Saranku pada Meiko-sensei.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya. Kau urusi saja murid baru itu."

"Eh?" Awalnya aku heran, tapi aku menyadari sesuatu...

.

ARIA PINGSAN KARENA SEMPAT KUTINGGAL SENDIRIAN DALAM LORONG INI!

.

"Aria! Oi, bangunlah!"

.

Tsk, gawat, tidak ada cara lain!

"Maaf Aria-chan," kataku lalu mulai menggendongnya dengan gaya 'bridal style' (seperti gendongan pengantin atau tuan puteri), lalu berlari meninggalkan Meiko-sensei yang berusaha menyeret Haku-sensei. Mungkin Haku-sensei terlalu berat baginya.

.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ruang kesehatan. Tubuh Aria lumayan berat untuk remaja seukurannya. Kira-kira apa saja ang dimakannya ya? Ah lupakan dulu hal itu, yang penting sekarang adalah sampai ke ruang kesehatan. Dan untungnya ini belum jam istirahat, jadi lorong manapun akan sepi walau ada satu-dua murid yang keluar.

.

Aku sempat beberapa kali tersandung dan hampir terjatuh. Bahkan kakiku sudah mati rasa sekarang ini. Tapi ini semua demi Aria! Sebagai lelaki aku tidak akan menyerah, akan kutunjukkan sisi gentle ku!

.

Beberapa siswa yang sudah keluar melihatku berlari sontak melihatku dengan tatapan keheranan .Ayo, tinggal melewati lorong kelas XII dan satu belokan lagi untuk sampai ke ruang kesehatan. Bertahanlah diriku!

.

Ini dia! Akhirnya sampai!

Aku menggebrak pintu ruangan itu dengan kaki karena tanganku sedang menggendong Aria. Namun berapa kalipun aku mencoba, tetap saja tidak ada yang membuka ruangan ini dari dalam. Apa mungkin guru yang piket di sini sedang keluar juga ya? Atau yang lebih parah, apakah guru yang piket di sini tertimbun obat-obatan seperti kejadian di perpustakaan?!

.

"Masa bodo ah," aku lalu menurunkan Aria sebentar dan membuka pintu ruangan ini. Ya setidaknya aku bersyukur karena ruangan ini tidak dikunci.

.

Aku membaringkan Aria di kasur ruang kesehatan lalu duduk disampingnya. Fiuuuh~ ini melelahkan. Keringatku bercucuran keluar dari tubuhku.

.

"Aaaargh," apa ini? Aku merasa sakit pada bagian kaki, terutama pada betis dan paha. Ah iya, aku baru saja berlari seperti orang kesetanan dan langsung duduk tanpa pendinginan tubuh. Pantas saja keram. Cih, tubuh ini memang jarang dilatih, jadinya mudah sekali lelah. Dan sialnya hanya ada satu kasur disini.

.

Sekali lagi masa bodo, aku langsung berbaring di lantai ruang kesehatan. Dan lihatlah sisi baiknya, lantainya bersih dan dingin, sangat cocok bagiku yang sedang kelelahan.

.

Aku mengatur napas perlahan, mencoba menenangkan kondisi syok pada tubuhku. Tapi harus kuakui, tidur disini sangat nyaman. Dan tanpa terasa lagi-lagi aku mulai tertidur.

.

'Oyasumi, Len' Ucapku dalam hati.

.

.

.

To be Continued.

.

.

.

A/N : Uyeeeeeeey...!

Inilah chapter 5~

Segar segara bugar~

/Halusinasi/

Haaah~ perjuangan juga buat ini Fict walaupun ampas.

Liat traffic visitor buat terharu

T_T

Ah iya, untuk pengumuman tadi, Miyu mau menyatakan kalau update Fict ini absen tiap Selasa dan Jumat, soalnya itu masa sibuk Miyu sekalian nyari referensi.

.

.

.

Pssst, untuk spoiler pairing silahkan tebak sendiri..

Tapi Miyu saran jangan terlalu berharap, karena bisa jadi sampai akhir mereka hanya ada di friend zone..

JLEB!

Karena itulah Miyu taruh genre romance di belakang.

Btw judul chapter ini artinya "Claustrophobia", sindrom takut ruangan sempit dan gelap.

.

Yaaah, intinya tungguin aja ini fict ampas, semoga kalian tidak bosan melihat dan tidak segan mereview..

Karena review kalian adalah semangat untuk Miyu yang akan meningkatkan kualitas fict ini.

.

Akhir kata, ja ne..!


	6. Chapter 6

Osu Minna-sama~

Miyu kembali~

/tebar konfetti/

Dapet pengalaman baru nih Miyu abis main Doki Doki Literature untuk Android..

(Walau secara teknis baru download sih).

Hemmm, sejauh ini si Monika belum main hapus-hapus data..

Semoga aja gak gitu kayak versi PC ya..

Yang mau ikutan main bisa berkunjung di :

file/d/0ByKOL8n9zAqxM1pWV1dId3NjTDQ/view

.

Tapi yah, kalian harus sabar, soalnya Google Drive ada limit kuota download copy dan harus nunggu 24 jam..

Cari waktu kosong lah..

Sip, langsung mulai yuk ^^

.

Warning : Fict ampas, EYD berantakan, typo nyelip, alur super lambat, sisanya liat sendiri. Don't like, like please ^^

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies © Utauloid ©

.

Watashi ni Kasei o Misete.

.

Chapter 6 : Sebuah Kisah Tanpa Judul, Atau Mungkin Kesialan Tanpa Akhir.

.

.

.

Pernahkah aku berkata bahwa dunia ini begitu indah? Hei jangan bercanda, lihatlah sekelilingku, diriku sedang duduk di singgasana dan beberapa wanita tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana lalu aku dikerumuni layaknya raja harem.

.

"Len-sama, perlu dipijat?"

"Len-sama, sudah waktunya makan, kemarilah"

"Len-sama..."

.

Sip, aku dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik, hahaha, seperti inilah hidup.

.

"Len-sama..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh, tunggu dulu...

Bagaimana ceritanya aku bisa dikelilingi perempuan begini?!

.

"Aaaakh! Ittai!"

"Oi bocah tengik, bangunlah!"

.

Itu tadi apa?! Mimpi?! Tidaaak! Kembalikan kisah indah raja haremku!

.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku kembali, berharap kejadian indah tadi kembali.

.

Tsk, kelihatannya memang itu tadi hanya mimpi. Tapi mimpi macam apa itu? Mimpi masa pubertas kah? Inikah yang dinamakan mimpi bas– ah lupakan, tidak mungkin juga aku membahas hal vulgar seperti itu. Hei lihatlah sekeliling, diantara kalian pasti ada anak-anak dibawah umur.

.

Haaah, iya-iya aku ingat kalau tadi sudah ketiduran di lantai ruang kesehatan, jadi jangan mulai menceramahiku. Dan tentang teriakanku tadi itu disebabkan karena Meiko-sensei menginjak 'benda kesayanganku', jadi aku merasa nyeri di bagian 'bawah' dan langsung terbangun dari mimpi indahku.

.

"Oi, jangan bilang kau belum bangun. Kalau belum akan kulakukan ritual 'pembangkitan manusia' itu lagi," kata Meiko-sensei. Apa-apaan nama itu?! Apanya yang pembangkitan? Itu justru bisa membunuh kami — kaum lelaki.

"Jangaaan!"

"Kalau begitu bangun dan kembalilah. Kau hampir kukira mayat karena terkapar di ruangan berbau antiseptik dan dalam kondisi tubuh yang dingin"

"Ya maaf saja, aku kan kelelahan, jadi wajar saja jika ketiduran di ruangan ini. Lagipula tempat ini cukup nyaman," jelasku sekenanya.

"Terserahmu saja lah, cepat kembali ke kelas, Takanashi-san menunggu di luar. Kalian mendapat dispensasi dijamku dan ditambah beberapa jam pelajaran lain karena adanya kecelakaan di perpustakaan," jelasnya.

"Aria?! Dia sudah baikan? Kapan dia tersadar?"

"Jangan remehkan perempuan itu, dia lebih tangguh dari dugaanmu. Dia akan sempurna jika saja tidak takut ruangan gelap," ucap Meiko-sensei yang sepertinya bangga – atau mungkin karena hal lain. Ah, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

.

Aku langsung keluar ruangan, walau sebenarnya aku sangat ingin membantu Meiko-sensei mengangkat 'korban runtuhan' buku tadi, tapi Aria jelas lebih penting kan? Harusnya aku yang menunggunya, kenapa jadi malah sebaliknya? Len, kau memalukan.

.

"Aria-chan?" Panggilku. Dia menoleh dan mendapatiku diambang pintu, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau sudah baikan, Len-kun?"

Oh Tuhan, harusnya itu kan kalimatku!

.

Tapi harus kuakui kalau senyumnya itu sangat manis hingga bisa saja membuatku diabetes. Apa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Memangnya kalian tau apa? Ini benar-benar manis. Dan kini apa yang kupikirkan? Terkesan padan? Heh, ini salah kalian yang memulainya!

.

"Ya aku memang tidak apa-apa sih. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat. Tapi setauku bukannya kita di perpustakaan sebelumnya?"

.

Aku melirik jam di ruang kesehatan. Gawat! Sekarang sudah hampir jam satu siang, berarti sudah akan masuk jam pelajaran biologi Ryuto-sensei.

.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja, sekarang ayo kembali! Kita akan menyesal jika terlambat di jam Ryuto-sensei"

"Kenapa?"

"Kubilang nanti saja, ayo cepat!" Kutarik tangan Aria lalu berlari menuju kelas. Kali ini hanya berlari ringan, karena jika aku berlari seperti orang kesurupan lagi malah akan membahayakan Aria. Hemph, aku sudah terlalu banyak berlari untuk hari ini. Mendokusai ne~

.

.

.

Tidak adakah diantara kalian yang ingin bertanya kenapa aku harus kembali secepatnya ke kelas untuk mengikuti jam Ryuto-sensei? Hei ayolah, yang kumaksud itu jam biologi! Jam dimana kita belajar anatomi dan proses reproduksi manusia secara legal. Mungkin nantinya kami akan belajar 'ini' dan 'itu'. Tentu sebagai remaja yang normal aku sangat semangat dengan jam surgawi ini~

.

Dan sebagai tambahan, kali ini kami akan menggunakan proyektor untuk pertama kali. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengetahui sifat tersembunyi para siswi yang biasanya kalem. Bayangkan saja nantinya akan ada yang teriak 'iiih menjijikkan' sambil menutup matanya namun mengintip dengan malu-malu atau semacamnya. Hueee~ Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi mereka ya?

.

Catatan tambahan : aku masih punya rasa kurang setuju terhadap pelajaran ini, soalnya ini bisa sedikit menggores 'kesucian' Rin-ku tercinta.

.

Kami berhenti di depan pintu kelas, berharap tidak ada hukuman kali ini karena Meiko-sensei bilang kami mendapat dispensasi.

.

"Fuuuh~" aku membuang napas perlahan. Aku harus menyiapkan mental jika saja materi tentang reproduksi langsung keluar menyambut kedatanganku dan Aria.

"Ojamashimasu sen — eh?"

"Hemmmmmm," ada apa ini?

"Ummm, kenapa kalian memelototiku seperti itu?"

.

Yak, sebuah kenyataan pahit bahwa yang menyambut kami adalah wajah seram penghuni kelas.

.

"Besenang-senang ya, Len?"

"Etto, hehehe, apa maksudmu, Oliver? Aku tidak bersenang-sena — ADAWW!"

"Sudahlah Len-nii, kami tau dari Meiko-sensei kalau kau tadi sedang asik-asikan di ruang kesehatan dan bukannya ke perpustakaan," ucap Rin setelah menjewer telingaku. Apa-apaan ini?

"Chigau! Memangnya apa yang kalian dengar dari Meiko-sensei?"

"Dia berkata kalau kalian ada di ruang kesehatan untuk 'tidur' dan 'enak-enakan' disana. Dia tidak menyebutkan apapun tentang perpustakaan, jadi kami —"

"Cukup, kusimpulkan bahwa kalian salah informasi atau mungkin kalian yang salah mengartikannya karena beberapa dari kalian terlalu mesum," potongku. Meiko-sensei, omaeee!

.

.

.

–TING TONG.

.

"Oooh," adalah tanggapan mereka setelah aku dan Aria menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya. Cukup sulit juga melewati penjelasan bagian dimana aku menyentuh ehmdadaehm Aria saat berlari (ini yang membuatku hampir jatuh tersandung) karena Oliver terus-terusan bertanya "Bagian apa yang kau pegang saat menggendong Aria?".

.

"Jadi kalian tidak 'enak-enakan' di ruang kesehatan ya, sayang sekali," desus beberapa perempuan di bagian belakang kerumunan, lalu berpisah dan kembali ke alam (?) masing-masing. TUH KAN ADA YANG MESUM DIANTARA MEREKA.

.

"Entah kenapa sepertinya mereka sangat mendukung hal 'itu'," pikirku.

.

Kamipun langsung berhamburan dan duduk di tempat masing-masing, namun aku dan Aria bertukar tempat duduk agar aku bisa berbicara dengan Oliver (awalnya aku duduk tepat disebelah tembok dan Aria di samping lorong, ingat?).

.

"Oi, kenapa kalian malah santai? Dimana Ryuto-sensei? Apa yang terjadi dengan jam pelajaran surgawi ini?"

"Jam pelajaran surgawi your head! Itu semua dibatalkan! Ryuto-sensei tidak masuk hari ini," Ucap Oliver sambil meratap dan meneteskan air mata (buaya).

.

Oh. Astaga.

.

"Sudahlah wahai rekan sepermesumanku, dibalik kesulitan pasti ada kemudahan," kataku seperti seorang bijak di acara TV kemarin.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya diiringi mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, tentu saja, wahai jiwa yang kesepian. Aku yakin, lain kali Tuhan akan membalas dengan yang lebih baik dari ini. Ingatlah, doa orang yang tersakiti akan lebih mudah terkabulkan," tambahku.

"Waaah, kalau begitu aku akan berdoa! Tuhan, lain kali kumohon izinkan aku mengintip pemandian wanita!"

.

"Dasar sinting, doa seperti itu mana mungkin terkabul! Dan entah kenapa aku seperti melihat drama duo homo dimana keduanya bersekongkol dalam kemesuman yang tidak terbatas dan berusaha melampauinya," celoteh Gumi yang mendengar percakapan absurd kami.

"Biarlah, toh ini juga bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja ini urusanku! Bagaimana jika doamu terkabul dan kau mengintipku saat di pemandian?!"

"Nah, itu barusan kau bilang doaku bisa terkabul! Kenapa ku bilang tidak bisa tadi?"

.

Blablablabla...

Begitulah sisa hari diakhiri dengan debat panjang kami, karena hingga akhir jam sekolah tidak ada lagi guru yang memasuki kelas kami. Terkadang aku bingung apakah ini cobaan atau berkah.

.

Itu skip ya? Biarlah, toh memang tidak ada yang penting. Palingan juga hanya ada penagihan kas oleh Anon-chan yang membuat perseteruan kami berhenti dan Megurine Luka yang dijemput butler keluarganya entah karena apa.

.

.

.

"Hoaaam~"

"Kau mengantuk, Len-nii?"

"Ya begitulah, aku kebanyakan memaksa tubuhku hari ini. Lari kesana-kemari keliling sekolah dari mulai masuk bahkan hingga hampir waktunya pulang, jelas saja aku lelah."

.

Pukul 16:13, sekarang sudah lewat jam pulang, aku dan Rin mulai beranjak pulang. Kali ini kami pulang bersama karena tidak menjalani rutinitasku yang biasanya — mengunjungi konbini tempat Miku bekerja karena kehabisan uang. Minuman bersoda, kapankah daku bertemu dikau?

.

Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan beristirahat di futon yang nyaman agar aku bisa mengisi energi untuk persiapan ke launching UniVR di Tokyo Dome besok. Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir dengan Rin, dia akan pergi tanpa pengawasanku, kan? Kolam renang di Shibuya, iya kan?

.

"Ano, Rin," panggilku.

"Yaaa~" jawabnya riang, seperti biasa.

"Ini tentang besok, apa kau memang jadi untuk pergi ke water park di Shibuya?"

"Tidak sih, soalnya Gumi tidak ikut"

"Loh, ada apa dengan makhluk berambut hijau itu?"

"Entahlah, dia hanya bilang tidak bisa ikut. Dan Len-nii tidak mungkin mengizinkan aku pergi berdua dengan Fukase kan?"

"Ya, tidak akan pernah kuizinkan walau aku mati sekalipun,"

.

Setelah perkataanku tadi, kami berjalan tanpa obrolan lagi hingga tiba di depan gerbang rumah. Futon, i'm coming~

.

"Len-nii…"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau sebenci itu pada Fukase?"

"Karena dia berbahaya bagi kepolosanmu Rin, dia itu —"

"Mesum? Lalu bagaimana dengan Oliver yang jelas-jelas membawa majalah porno ke sekolah? Bukannya itu lebih berbahaya? Lagipula memangnya kapan Len-nii melihatnya berbuat mesum?" Bantah Rin atas semua perkataanku. Rambut pirang itu menutupi matanya, aku tidak bisa melihat jelas ekspresinya.

"Etto…"

"Len-nii, kumohon, jelaskan alasan sebenarnya"

"Aku…"

"Ha? Aku tidak dengar"

"Aku belum bisa menjelaskannya padamu," tsk, kenapa suasananya jadi berat begini?

"Sudahlah, Len-nii, jika kau memang tidak punya alasan untuk menjauhkan kami, maka tolong jangan larang kami berteman," katanya lalu berlalu memasuki rumah.

.

Rin marah padaku, ya? Ah, aku memang belum bisa menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku membenci Fukase. Karena…

.

.

.

Ah sudahlah, tolong lupakan saja.

.

.

.

To be Continued.

.

.

.

A/N time~

Uyeeeeeeey ini chapter 6~

Jangan permasalahkan judul aneh chapter ini, namanya juga author senged..

Udah ampas, pendek lagi..

Sedikit tambahan untuk kebahagiaan Miyu hari ini, kini kulit manggis ada ekstrak– oi!

Hahaha, becanda..

Cuma mau ngasih tau kalo Miyu mau minta saran anime yang karakter utamanya imut dan pendek (ya jangan yang cebol juga) untuk referensi karakter Aria dan Rin serta beberapa makhluk lainnya. Misalnya sejauh ini ada Isla dari anime plastic memories dan Koneko-chan dari High school DxD..

(Don't look me like that, c'mon i just looking for something kawaii).

Saran masukkan aja ke review.

.

Yaaah, intinya tungguin aja ini fict ampas, semoga kalian tidak bosan melihat dan tidak segan mereview..

Karena review kalian adalah semangat dan penghargaan untuk Miyu yang akan meningkatkan kualitas fict ini.

.

Akhir kata, ja ne..!


	7. Chapter 7

Moshi-moshi!

Konbawa Minna-san~

Miyu balik, tadaima~

/Palamu

Gimana yang kemaren?

Absurd? Pastinya kan? Miyu gitu loh..

(Napa lu bangga somvlak).

Yaaah di beberapa chapter sebelumnya ternyata masih berserak typo..

Maunya sih dibenerin, tapi apalah daya Miyu yang tydacc biza brrbwt bnyacc (eh sumpah ini bahasa apaan).

Intinya untuk sekarang Miyu mau fokus ke completing this story.

.

Miyu juga dapat challenge dari beberapa senpaitachi untuk beralih ke sudut pandang orang ketiga daripada menetap mulu di sudut pandang Len..

So fict ini Miyu persembahkan khusus untuk mereka~

Lanjut yuk ^^

.

Warning : Fict dengan keampasan ini yang tak terbatas, GaJe, alur lambat, absurd, EYD dipertanyakan, typo tahapahapa, sisanya liat sendiri. DLLP.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies © Utauloid ©

.

Watashi ni Kasei o Misete.

.

Chapter 7 : UniVR.

.

.

.

Kamis, 23 November 2023.

.

Normal POV.

.

08:13. Akihabara.

.

"Len-nii, banguuun!"

"Lima menit lagi..."

"Ini sudah delapan kali Len-nii bilang itu! Cepat atau kau bisa telat, ingat janjimu dengan Oliver!"

.

Pagi itu diawali dengan proses uji kesabaran Rin untuk tidak menghajar makhluk pemalas yang bersembunyi dibalik selimut futon rumahnya — yaitu Len. Berbagai cara telah dilakukannya mulai dari membangunkan secara normal hingga memercikkan air yang katanya ampuh untuk membangunkan orang, namun sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk tukang tidur satu ini.

.

"Len-nii, banguuuun!"

.

Tidak ada tanggapan, Len tetap saja tertidur pulas didalam futonnya.

'Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain lagi kecuali cara itu' pikir Rin.

.

"Len-nii, kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang akan kuberitahu Kaa-san kalau kau menyimpan DVD porno di laci belajarmu," gertaknya.

"JANGAAAAAN! OKE AKU BANGUN!"

"Nah gitu dong. Cepatlah, sarapanmu hampir dingin di ruang makan," ucap Rin lalu keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Len yang kini hanya bengong melihat tingkah Rin.

.

.

.

10:15. Tokyo Dome, Tokyo.

.

"Entah kenapa Rin jadi seperti ibu keduaku hari ini. Pagi-pagi saja sudah ngomel gak jelas. Biasanya kan dia yang kubangunkan," Len masih uring-uringan karena perubahan sikap Rin padanya.

"Hahaha, ayolah Len, bukannya malah bagus? Itu tandanya Rin sudah mulai masuk fase pubertas, ya walaupun perempuan normal lebih cepat dari ini sih," kata Oliver untuk menghiburnya.

.

Twitch! Urat kesal Len mulai terpancing.

.

"Jadi kau mau bilang kalau adikku itu tidak normal, hah?!"

"Ya bukan seperti itu juga sih, tapi paling tidak bersyukurlah, adikmu sudah mulai dewasa dan tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu lagi karena dia akan mulai membuka hati untuk mencari pacar! waaah senangnyaaa. Siapa tau saja dia akan memilihku~"

"Bermimpilah sesukamu, karena yakinlah diujung mimpimu itu ada aku yang siap menghajarmu kalau kau mendekati Rin," balas Len sambil menodongkan tinjunya di wajah Oliver.

.

Sekarang Len dan Oliver ada di sekitaran Tokyo Dome, Tokyo. Stadium baseball berkapasitas lima puluh lima ribu orang ini akan menjadi lokasi peluncuran produk UniVR, yaitu game bergenre VRMMORPG seri pertama di Jepang. Tentu saja proyek ini didukung oleh banyak perusahaan besar di Jepang, terutama perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang teknologi.

.

Sesuai namanya, game VRMMORPG (Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) yang artinya secara singkat adalah game RPG online yang mengikutsertakan banyak player atau pemain didalamnya. Sistemnya sendiri dijalankan melalui VR device (VRd) yang sebelumnya banyak dipromosikan. VR device berbentuk seperti kacamata cyborg seperti pemeran di X-men.

.

Info tambahan : Len menyukai film superhero Marvel.

.

Karena ini game multiplayer, tentunya para penggila game dan remaja kekinian tidak akan mau melewatkan game ini agar dapat menunjukkan kekuatan dan kelihaian team terbaik mereka. Tapi walaupun begitu, Len bahkan tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan ini semua. Dia kesini hanya untuk menemani Oliver, dengan kata lain dia hanya 'terseret'.

.

"Hei, nemangnya apa yang menarik dari ini semua?" Tanya Len saat sudah mendapat tempat duduk di barisan terdepan stadium.

"Dasar noob. Begini, kuumpamakan misalnya ada peluncuran DVD hentai berdurasi panjang dan doujinshi 18+ dengan harga murah di Tokyo Dome, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan datang secepat mungkin untuk dapat duduk di barisan paling depan," jawab Len dengan cepat tanggap.

.

Kagamine Len, 16 tahun, dewasa sebelum masanya.

.

"Nah, seperti itulah keadaan saat ini. Aku kesini juga melalui perumpamaan itu," jelas Oliver.

"Dasar mesum, bisa-bisanya membuat perumpamaan seperti itu."

"Ya itu juga agar kau mudah mengerti."

"Terserahmu saja lah, aku lebih baik merobek otakku, mengajaknya ke perempatan terdekat dan — oh astaga"

"Ada apa, Len? Ayolah selesaikan leluconmu tadi, jangan setengah-setengah."

"Lihatlah kesana, itu Aria, iya kan? Katakan bahwa aku tidak sedang bermimpi," ucap Len lalu menunjuk bagian kanan stadium, tepatnya di barisan ketiga.

"Ha? Mana?"

.

Oliver lalu menelusuri wilayah yang ditunjuk oleh Len. Selang beberapa saat, lalu kemudian Oliver terkejut.

.

"Ya, itu memang Aria. Dan lihat di sana, di barisan pertama, masih di sisi tempat Aria, ada SeeU-chan," ucap Oliver mengkonfirmasi pengelihatan Len yang kadang kabur. Aria, kini dia sedang memakai VR device sambil melihat kesana kemari, kini dia terlihat seperti cyborg sungguhan. Tapi SeeU bahkan tidak terlihat membawa VR device sama sekali.

.

"Kenapa mereka disini? Aku paham jika SeeU-chan suka game seperti ini, tapi bagaimana dengan Aria? Apa dia juga suka hal seperti ini?"

"Mana aku tahu, dasar konyol. Diamlah, sudah hampir waktunya acara untuk dimulai"

.

Kubah stadium tertutup, menghalangi sinar matahari secara perlahan hingga menutup sempurna. Kondisi gelap, suara peserta yang ada di ruangan itu perlahan mulai hening. Lalu semua lampu utama stadium menyala dan berfokus pada tengah lapangan, menampilkan sekelompok orang dengan pakaian bergaya game. Ah, ini acara penyambutan untuk para penonton sekaligus peserta. Kelompok itu lalu mulai menari dan bernyanyi, diantara mereka dapat dilihat beberapa penyanyi papan atas di Jepang.

.

Semua penampilan penyambutan sangatlah terorganisir, tidak ada kendala apapun. Tentu saja ini semakin memikat siapapun yang melihat. Walau sebenarnya Len tidak terlalu memperhatikan sih, dia hanya fokus pada Aria di sisi kanan stadium.

.

Lampu kembali padam, suasana juga kembali gelap. Dan saat lampu dihidupkan, disana — di tengah lapangan berdiri seorang dengan pakaian formal yang memegang microphone. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, lalu memandang barisan penonton satu persatu dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

.

"Ohayou to hajimemashite, minna-san!" Bukanya dengan semangat. Seluruh stadium bergemuruh dengan sambutannya. Sepertinya orang ini punya karisma luar biasa dalam membangkitkan semangat dari kejenuhan hingga terpilih sebagai pembawa sekaligus pemimpin acara.

.

"Tunggu dulu. Hei Len, lihat itu! Bukannya itu Kiyoteru-sensei?!"

"Ha?! Mana?!"

"Itu loh, yang ada di tengah lapangan"

"Aku rabun jauh, dasar idiot, mana bisa aku lihat yang begituan!"

"Ya makanya pakai kacamata!"

"Aku bisa dikatai kutu buku nantinya jika memakai itu!" Yah, lupakan saja tentang semangat penonton lain, yang dilakukan Oliver dan Len justru berdebat siapakah yang berdiri di tengah lapangan. Mereka bahkan sampai cakar-cakaran disana. Dasar bocah.

.

"Nama saya Hiyama Kiyoteru, selaku pembawa acara, mewakili staff dan tim yang bekerja, menyambut anda sekalian dalam acara launching seri pertama UniVR! Universal is for you and you are the universal"

"WOOOOOO," semangat penonton terbakar dengan kalimatnya, mungkin lebih tepatnya karena slogan acara ini yang mewakili semangat gamer MMORPG yang cenderung saling berbagi untuk menuntaskan misi.

.

"Tuh kan, Len! Sudah kubilang itu Kiyoteru-sensei!" Teriak Oliver, namun tidak akan berarti ditengah kumpulan sorakan semangat penonton lain.

"Iya aku dengar, tapi kenapa dia yang menjadi pembawa acara?!"

"Mana kutahu!"

.

Len kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Aria lagi. Dia mendapati Aria yang ikut-ikutan bersorak, bahkan hingga berdiri dari kursinya.

.

'Dia pasti sangat menikmati acara ini' pikir Len.

.

"Nah, langsung saja! Untuk memulai presentasi UniVR, dipersilahkan kepada anda semua untuk memasang VR device anda! Kami akan melakukan scanning dan konfigurasi untuk mengetahui jumlah online player yang hadir disini," kata Kiyoteru yang terus memandu jalannya acara setelah tadi selesai mengucapkan sambutan dan rasa terima kasih kepada penonton dan perusahaan yang mendukung.

"Dan jangan lupa untuk menggunakan LockHF agar VR device tidak lepas dari kepala anda," tambahnya.

.

Semua player langsung saja menyambungkan VR device untuk online sebelum scanning, termasuk Aria. Len yang melihat itu langsung saja merampas alat itu dari Oliver.

.

'Aku harus melihat apa yang Aria lihat kali ini' batinnya.

.

"Oi Len! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ucap Oliver tidak terima.

"Pinjam dulu!"

"Aaaah! Apa-apaan sih kau ini?!"

"Begini, pinjami aku alat ini selama presentasi, akan kutraktir kau makan di maid cafe sepulang acara sebagai bayaran," tawar Len sebagai negosiasi.

"Tidak mau! Ini lebih bersejarah daripada maid cafe! Ayolah kembalikan VRd - ku"

"Bagaimana jika kubayar tagihan kas dan denda piketmu selama sebulan?" Tawarnya kembali.

"Tsk," Oliver mulai kesulitan mengatasi tawaran emas ini. Bagaimanapun kas dan denda piket itu adalah hal yang menguras isi kantong penghuni kelasnya. Len, kau sungguh berani menawarkan hal ini.

.

"Scanning in 10 second! Set your penname!" Keluar pengumuman suara dari panitia.

.

"Cepat pilih! Nanti kan kau bisa melihat siaran ulang melalui rekaman di YouTube!"

.

"5...4...3..." penonton mulai ikut menghitung.

.

"CEPAT!"

"Baiklah," ucapnya lesu. Len langsung memasang alat itu lalu mengaktifkan mode online dan menyetel penname karakternya.

.

Kagamine Len, penname karakter : Allen.

.

"...2...1...0! Start!"

"WOOOOOO!"

.

Sorakan penonton pecah, ini bahkan lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya.

.

'UniVR Corporation Present!' Tulisan itu muncul sebagai layar monitor raksasa di tengah lapangan dan hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang yang memakai VR device. Namun bagi yang tidak memakai, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

.

Tampilan selanjutnya adalah nama-nama perusahaan yang menyokong keberhasilan acara ini, terutama sebagai investor dan donasi modal.

.

Sebuah, animasi seperti kembang api bermunculan memenuhi lapangan. Tokoh-tokoh utama game UniVR keluar dan mulai bertarung mendemonstrasikan preview game. Archer, Sorcerer, Knight dan banyak juga makhluk seperti naga atau monster dari legenda dan mitologi lainnya yang ikut keluar. Penonton nampak sangat menikmati ini semua (kecuali Oliver yang pundung karena tidak dapat melihat apapun kecuali lapangan baseball biasa).

.

Len memalingkan pandangnya kembali ke Aria, dan fokus pada penname - nya. "IA" tertera diatas kepala perempuan berambut pucat itu.

.

'Penname yang aneh', itulah pikiran awal Len. Namun dia berubah pikiran setelah melihat penname karakter disekitarnya. Ada yang memakai "Princess Panda", " 's", "PaiNeko", "Hentai_sama" dan nama aneh lainnya. Wait, kenapa tadi ada penname yang nyerempet ke situs hentai?

.

Narator dalam presentasi mulai menjelaskan prosedur game, fitur yang ada, keuntungan membangun guild multiplayer, item khusus, boss dan berbagai penjelasan khas kamus makhluk ajaib bernama gamer. Tentunya juga dalam mode VR.

.

'Len, akan aku kuras habis isi dompetmu bulan ini' rancang Oliver di dalam kepalanya, berusaha membalas dendam kesumat terhadap Len.

.

Muncul lagi monitor interface, tapi kali ini ada dihadapan player. Bentuknya seperti layar windows transparan, namun akan bereaksi seperti touchscreen bila disentuh. Ini menjadi pengalaman pertama bagi gamer VR dimana pemain bisa berinteraksi langsung dengan game.

.

"Oi Len, bagaimana? Apa yang kau lihat dengan VRd?"

.

Tidak ada jawaban.

.

"Oi! Jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lihat?!" Geram Oliver.

"Ya, sulit menjelaskannya, dihadapanku kini muncul layar seperti monitor di lab komputer, tetapi transparan dan berisi kata-kata yang tidak kumengerti seperti exp ataupun guild. Ah iya, dimana letak log out nya ya?" Ucap Len sambil menggeser-geser interface virtual UniVR yang kian membuat Oliver iri.

.

"Saa, setelah dijumlahkan, total player online di Tokyo Dome adalah lima puluh dua ribu delapan ratus tiga puluh tujuh pemain!" Penjelasan dari narator berhenti, berganti lagi menjadi pembawaan Kiyoteru.

"WOOOOO!" Penonton makin menggila mendengar angka disebutkan.

.

Hampir lima puluh tiga ribu pengunjung, jumlah yang fantastis untuk ukuran launching perdana sebuah produk game VR. Sebagian besar orang berpikir ini akan menjadi sejarah dan beruntung menjadi bagian dari sejarah tersebut.

.

"Sebagai tambahan, produk UniVR menggunakan sistem GPS yang diperuntukkan agar pemain dapat menjelajahi tempat tanpa tersesat. Sistem level juga digunakan dalam game ini, jadi berusahalah jadi yang terkuat di game dan tunjukkan kemampuan kalian sebagaimana player profesional!"

.

Sedikit menjelaskan, latar tampilan game VRMMORPG adalah seperti kamera. Jadi ketika kita bermain saat melihat bangunan, maka kita akan bermain dalam screen atau latar di bangunan tersebut. Ini berarti kita dapat menjelajahi wilayah luas, selama dalam jangkauan VR area, yaitu wilayah prefektur Tokyo. Namun berhubung ini adalah launching pertama, bisa saja suatu saat akan ada perluasan VR area dalam launching berikutnya.

.

"Sekarang, sebagai Test Game, player dipersilahkan menekan bagian layar bertuliskan 'quick game', maka player akan dimasukkan dalam mode training. Silahkan!" Pandu sang pembawa acara.

.

Len pun menekan layar dengan tulisan 'quick game', namun saat itu layar sempat kosong dan menghilang. Ini terjadi pada beberapa player, mereka saling memandang dan bertanya. Selang beberapa menit, layar interface kembali muncul.

.

Dari sisi kanan lapangan, terlihat seseorang berlari kecil menuju sang pembawa acara lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Kebanyakan player masih sibuk dengan 'quick game' mereka, namun beberapa player — terutama yang mengalami blank screen memfokuskan pandangan pada kejadian di tengah lapangan.

.

"Hadirin sekalian, terkhusus untuk pengguna VR device, dimohon agar segera melepaskan VR device anda dengan menekan fitur log out di pojok kanan atas screen interface anda," ucap Kiyoteru yang jelas-jelas menahan rasa panik.

.

Sebagian player langsung menuruti perkataan sang pembawa acara, sementara sebagian lainnya tetap sibuk dengan game mereka. Namun disitulah keanehan mulai terjadi.

.

.

.

Tidak ada fitur log out di interface player.

.

Banyak orang keheranan dan mulai membuka paksa VRd mereka, tapi semua itu sia-sia. Sistem LockHF mengunci VR device untuk tetap pada kepala pemain, inilah sulitnya jika punya fitur yang kelewat canggih.

.

—NGIIIIIIIING

.

Suara yang sangat keras dengan frekuensi tinggi tiba-tiba keluar dari speaker internal VRd dan menyakiti telinga pemain. VR device juga berguna sebagai headset, jadi suara itu langsung mengenai telinga pemain tanpa ada halangan dan bahkan tidak dapat dihalangi. Suaranya seperti roket pada pesawat jet, ah mungkin lebih keras lagi. Ini jelas cukup untuk memecahkan gendang telinga manusia.

.

"Kh..! AAAAARGH!" Len berteriak kesakitan, sama seperti keseluruhan player yang memakai VRd. Beberapa bahkan sudah pingsan.

"Oi Len! Ada apa?! Kau kenapa?! Hei, jawab aku!" Oliver mulai panik.

.

Mata Len menutup perlahan, kesadaranya mulai memudar. Namun ditengah semua itu dia melihat, sosok Aria yang sudah terbaring di bawah bangku stadium.

.

"Aria..."

.

.

.

Saat itu juga, masyarakat se-Jepang mengetahui bahwa produk UniVR mengalami malfungsi karena server tidak mampu memuat data player sebanyak itu.

Over kapasitas.

.

.

.

To be Continued.

.

.

.

A/N session~

Uyeeeeeeey ini chapter 7..

Ohohoho..

Lihatlah, senpaitachi, Miyu bisa kan buat POV orang ketiga?

.

Ah iya, maaf kalo ini rada telat update. Harusnya jam 9 pas kan?

Gomennasai ne~

.

Ah iya ada imouto yang tanya "kak, kok produktif amat ngetik cerita?"

Well, ini udah keseharian Miyu, jadi udah terbiasa..

.

.

.

Hei, kira-kira kalian mau gimana untuk kelanjutan ceritanya?

Tambahin genre sci-fi? Game?

Apapun bisa terjadi dalam scene lanjutan..

.

Yaaah, intinya tungguin aja ini fict ampas, semoga kalian tidak bosan melihat dan tidak segan mereview..

Karena review kalian adalah semangat dan penghargaan untuk Miyu yang akan meningkatkan kualitas fict ini. Favs and review please..! °w°

.

Akhir kata, ja ne..!


	8. Chapter 8

Konbawa Minna-san~

Selamat Sabtu malam~

(Maaf, "malam Minggu" tidak dapat ditemukan dalam kamus Miyu)

Miyu kembali dengan fict ampas ini.

Eh eh tadi ada senpai yang datengin ke rumah Miyu loooooooh..

Miyu kasih sambal udang, eh rupanya dia alergi udang.. XD

Jadi mohon maaf kalo rada telat update..

Lanjut kuy..

.

Warning : Full of ampas, GaJe, EYD berantakan, Tahapahapa, typo ganas.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies © Utauloid ©

.

.

.

Watashi ni Kasei o Misete.

.

Chapter 8 : Awal Sebuah Kisah.

.

.

.

-Pip... Pip ... Pip...

.

Terang dan putih.

.

.

.

Dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

-Pip...Pip...Pip...

.

Suara yang membosankan, disini terlalu hening. Ah, sebagai tambahan, tempat ini juga bau antiseptik. Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya.

.

"...ii!"

"...en-nii!"

.

Samar-samar kudengar ada suara lain selain bunyi aneh tadi.

.

"...ter! Cepat kemari!"

.

Hei, tunggu dulu! Aku kenal suara itu. Rin? Kau kah?

.

"Detak jantungnya mulai naik, ini mendekati stabil," kudengar seseorang berkata itu. Siapa dia?

"Len-nii! Bangunlah!"

"Tenanglah nak, dia tidak apa-apa, ini hampir sama seperti kondisi yang lain. Dia akan segera sadar. Permisi, aku harus mengecek pasien lainnya"

.

Siapa yang mereka maksud 'akan segera sadar'? Aku kah?

.

Pikiranku mulai bisa kuambil alih, pandanganku sudah hampir fokus.

.

"Rin?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Len-nii! Ya, ini aku!"

"Dimana ini? Apa yang terjadi?" Diriku mulai panik saat melihat banyak selang ditubuhku. Rin mulai menangis, dia mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

"Rin?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Nii-chan! Gomennasai!"

"Hei ayolah, jangan membuatku tambah bingung. Jelaskan apa yang terjadi"

.

-Sreeet

.

Kulihat seseorang berpakaian suster memasuki ruangan ini. Oh, ini di rumah sakit toh. Tapi kenapa aku disini?

.

"Rin-chan, jam jenguk sudah habis, kini waktunya Len-san beristirahat," ucapnya.

"Hiks... tapi aku ingin menemani Len-nii!"

"Biarkan Len-san istirahat dulu, badannya masih lemah dan kita tidak tau apa saja yang 'diambil' oleh 'alat itu'. Cobalah bersabar, kita bisa menjelaskan semuanya besok. Oke?"

.

Rin menatapku sebentar, lalu mulai beranjak dari kursi di samping ranjang tempatku berbaring dan pergi keluar ruangan. Mereka berniat menjelaskannya besok, yah apa boleh buat, aku harus menunggu.

.

Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi mau sebanyak dan seserius apapun aku mencoba, aku tetap tidak ingat. Apa aku mengalami tabrak lari, ya? Atau diculik? Ah siapa juga yang mau menculikku. Baka.

.

Aku melirik sekeliling kamar ini. Ini hanya ruangan putih biasa, hanya ada meja, kursi dan ranjang ini. Kalau ini rumah sakit, sudah pasti ini hanya ruangan biasa, not VIP of course. Pandanganku beralih ke luar jendela disamping tempatku berbaring, gelap, ini pasti masih malam hari. Perkiraanku diperkuat oleh angka pada jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 22:00, tapi aku masih belum tau ini tanggal berapa berhubung disini tidak ada kalender.

.

"Ya, sudahlah," ucapku pasrah mengingat memang tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, lalu kembali memejamkan mata, berniat untuk tidur.

.

.

.

08:22.

.

Badanku berguncang, aku merasakan ada yang menyentuh pipiku dan menarik-narik telingaku.

.

"Oi, bangunlah pemalas! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur terus?!"

"Ummm..."

"Hei-hei banguuun. Kau belum mati kan?"

"Kepalamu itu yang mati, aku masih hidup!" Tolakku pada makhluk disampingku ini — Oliver, namun masih memejamkan mata.

"Ya makanya bangun! Ayo! Dokter bilang kau sudah tidak perlu selang-selang itu lagi, jadi ayo berkeliling sebentar"

"Iya-iya, aku ba —" ucapanku terhenti. Aku kini syok berat.

.

Eeeh? Apa ini?

Etto..

Tidak mungkin, kan? Iya kan? Tuhan, kumohon jadikan ini mimpi saja. Kenapa ini? Kenapa...

.

"O-Oliver! Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku? Ini tidak lucu. Ayolah, apa mereka menggunakan bius untuk menenangkan kakiku? Hei, Oliver, jawab aku!" Tanyaku bertubi padanya.

"Len."

"Hahaha, ini lelucon medis yang lucu kan? Halah, aku tidak akan tertipu, mereka membuat saraf kakiku mati rasa dan tidak bisa bergerak kan? Aku sudah tau," ucapku.

"Len," Oliver melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, seakan kasihan padaku.

"Oliver, katakan tebakanku benar. Mereka menggunakan bius pada kakiku untuk membuat lelucon kan?"

"Len, sebenarnya..."

"Iya kan? Ini kejutan untuk kesadaranku yang membaik, iya kan?"

.

-Sreeet

.

Dari arah pintu yang digeser itu, muncul seorang dokter yang menurutku adalah dokter yang kemarin sempat memeriksaku. Kenapa? Hanya insting. click

.

"Kagamine Len," tanyanya.

"Ya, itu saya"

"Bisa bicara sebentar? Ini mengenai keadaanmu sekarang"

"Haaah, sudah kuduga ini lelucon. Hei dok, lain kali gunakanlah trik yang sulit ditebak. Ayolah, berikan penawar bius pada kakiku, aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama Oli —"

"Itu bukan lelucon, Kagamine-san," potong dokter itu.

.

Aku serasa membeku. Untuk sejenak kupikir ini adalah Lucid dream atau mungkin false awakening, dimana kita bisa sadar walaupun sebenarnya masih dalam mimpi. Namun aku salah, ini adalah kenyataan.

.

Normal POV.

.

"Apa maksudmu, dok?" Tanya Len. Oliver hanya menundukkan kepalanya, seperti tidak ingin melihat kejadian ini.

"Kakimu... mengalami kelumpuhan karena efek malfungsi VR device saat tragedi Tokyo Dome," katanya memberi kabar bagi seorang Kagamine Len. Kini ia ikut menundukan kepala.

.

"Len..."

"Hahaha.."

"Len, kau tidak apa-apa?"

.

Bulir air menetes dari kelopak mata yang agak kehitaman itu. Kini Len sedang tertawa... sambil menangis.

.

"Kagamine-san, kuharap kau menerima keadaan ini seperti yang lainnya. Karena jika dilihat lagi, kondisimu masih tergolong ringan. Beberapa player lain bahkan ada yang kehilangan fungsi organ dalam seperti ginjal dan hati. Jadi —"

"APA INI YANG DISEBUT MENERIMA KEADAAN?!"

"Tenanglah, Len!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Aku lumpuh! Tidak bisa berjalan!"

"Kagamine-san, maaf, untuk sementara tidurlah untuk menenangkan dirimu"

"AP—"

.

Sang dokter menyuntikkan obat penenang ke tubuh Len melalui jarum suntik di area lehernya sebelum dia selesai protes. Len kini kembali terlelap dalam mimpi dan ilusi alam bawah sadar, meninggalkan sisa waktu pada hari ini.

.

.

.

Sekarang tanggal 6 Januari 2024. Sudah lebih dari satu bulan sejak tragedi Tokyo Dome, dimana VRd mengalami malfungsi dan mengeluarkan suara sangat keras berujung melukai player yang memakainya. Tetapi anehnya, suara itu tidak hanya melukai pendengaran pemain, melainkan juga mematikan beberapa fungsi tubuh melalui kegagalan otak yang disebabkan getaran gelombang dari VR device.

.

Mimpi buruk. Itulah yang dikatakan oleh kebanyakan korban. Getaran VRd membuat otak menjadi rusak, melukai saraf pusat dan menyebabkan gagal fungsi tubuh. Diantara mereka ada yang kehilangan fungsi kaki — seperti Len, kerusakan pada organ dalam, stroke ringan, bisu, amnesia dan bahkan menurut kabar yang beredar terdapat player yang sampai lumpuh total. Tidak ada korban jiwa, tim medis menyebutkan bahwa VR device 'mengambil' fungsi tubuh player. Sungguh fakta yang tidak akan diterima player dengan mudah.

.

Player yang fungsi tubuhnya 'diambil' dijuluki "UNac", atau korban UniVR. Rata-rata dari mereka bangun setelah satu bulan mengalami koma dan syok karena mengetahui bahwa tubuh mereka tidak dapat berfungsi sebagaimana biasanya.

.

Perusahaan UniVR mengalami kegagalan besar dalam proyek pertama mereka. Tragedi ini disebabkan karena kesalahan dalam rancangan sistem VR device, dimana desain awal yang seharusnya menempatkan komponen pengaman, malah dilupakan dengan ditandai tidak adanya icon log out pada interface player. Perusahaan mereka dituntut memfasilitasi seluruh biaya pemeriksaan dan ganti rugi lebih dari lima puluh dua ribu korban. Sungguh mega tragedi bagi investor dan perusahaan terkait lainnya.

.

Kejadian ini menjadi booming di sosial media, membuat banyak aksi duka diberbagai belahan dunia. Sebagian ada yang menyalahkan UniVR Corporation karena kelalaian berujung fatal, namun tidak sedikit pula yang beranggapan bahwa itu murni kecelakaan. Penggalangan dana pun banyak dilakukan aktivis kemanusiaan dalam rangka menanggapi situasi ini.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di rumah sakit yang sama...

.

"Nona muda, bangunlah, sudah waktunya anda memulai rehabilitasi anda. Tetapi sebelum itu kita harus merapikan penampilan anda," ucap seorang berpakaian maid kepada sosok perempuan korban UniVR. Sosok yang dimaksud hanya bisa menuruti.

.

Ini adalah ruangan VVIP di rumah sakit yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tepatnya sekarang ada di lantai teratas RS itu — lantai 32. Lokasi? Tokyo tentunya.

.

"Ne, Yukari-san, untuk apa aku berdandan sedangkan aku sendiri tidak dapat melihat apa yang kupakai?" Tanya sang gadis kepada pelayannya itu.

"Jangan begitu, penampilan adalah hal yang penting bagi bangsawan seperti anda, nona Centina"

"Ayolah, Yukari-san, panggil saja namaku seperti biasa jika hanya ada kita berdua"

"Walau sudah sepuluh tahun bersama, aku tidak biasa memanggil nama tuanku dengan tidak sopan. Derajat kita berbeda, anda dari keluarga bangsawan dan saya dari keturunan pelayan"

.

Kasta, permasalahan yang sudah lumayan jarang ditemui di era sekarang ini. Biasanya orang akan berpikir manusia itu setara karena adanya ajaran agama dan HAM. Namun pada keturunan tertentu, masih banyak juga yang berafiliasi membentuk kesepakatan antara bangsawan dan rakyat biasa dengan keuntungan bersama dimana sebagian rakyat akan melayani bangsawan sebagai pembantu pribadi (maid dan butler).

.

"Aku tidak pernah peduli apakah kau seorang pelayan atau apapun, aku hanya ingin kita menjalani hari sebagai orang normal lainnya"

"Baiklah, nona Centina"

"Hemph, setidaknya gunakan namaku," ucap sang gadis dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hihihi, baiklah, nona Aria"

.

.

.

To be Continued.

.

.

.

A/N Uyeeeeeeey~

So pendek °o°

Maaf deh kalo pendek..

Besok Miyu usahakan panjang kok..

Eh tau gak? Tadi pas liat traffic story Fict ini kok bentuknya jadi "M"...

Serasa just for me gitu ^^

Waaah promosikan dong ini Fict biar Miyu tambah semangat..

Ah dan link Doki Doki literature club kemaren itu kena auto correct , jadi ilang beberapa huruf deh :(

.

Yaaah, intinya tungguin aja ini fict ampas, semoga kalian tidak bosan melihat dan tidak segan mereview..

Karena review kalian adalah semangat dan penghargaan untuk Miyu yang akan meningkatkan kualitas fict ini. Favs and review please..! °w°

.

Akhir kata, ja ne..!


	9. Chapter 9

Osu osu Minna~

/Heh

Miyu muncul lagi setelah berkeliling di alam arwah guna mencari referensi~

/GAK/

Dimalam yang cerah ini (di sana cerah kan?) Miyu ingin membawakan the art of ampas melalui fict ini..

Yah, sempat dicyduk beberapa fans Len sih karena buat beliau lumpuh..

Huaaa Miyu sebenernya juga gak mau buat gituan, tapi ya memang jalan kisahnya udah rencana gitu dari awal.

Beberapa dari kalian bertanya "kenapa gak dimasukkan ke genre hurt/comfort aja sih?".

Jawabannya karena di kolom genre itu cuma ada dua jenis (gak tau sih di punya kalian gimana).

Jadi mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya ya~

.

Lanjut kuy.

.

Warning : Full of ampas, EYD dipertanyakan, typo nyelip, sisanya liat sendiri. DLLP.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies © Utauloid ©

.

.

.

Watashi ni Kasei o Misete.

.

Chapter 9 : Awal Sebuah Kisah (Part 2)

.

.

.

Senin, 8 Januari 2024, RSU Tokyo, Tokyo.

.

Normal POV.

.

Dingin.

.

Hanya satu kata yang mewakili kondisi Jepang saat ini. Yak, ini masih musim dingin, dimana saat memasuki bulan Desember, suhu udara semakin menurun dan kalian bisa merasakan dinginnya udara yang membekukan. Mulai sekitar akhir bulan Desember, suhu menjadi amat dingin. Tidak jarang suhu di bawah titik beku terjadi pada bulan Januari sampai awal Maret. Di daerah Hokuriku, Tohoku, dan Hokkaido sering terjadi penumpukan salju. Bahkan di dalam kota Tokyo pun, ada tahun-tahun saat turun salju lebat.

.

Sekarang sudah dua hari sejak Len kembali tidur setelah sebelumnya sempat terbangun seperti pasien lain, namun karena dikhawatirkan akan mengalami stress berlebih, maka dokter menyuntikkan obat penenang padanya. Kini ia kembali sadar, namun kali ini tidak ada seorangpun disampingnya.

.

Pukul 6 pagi, itu yang dilihatnya pada jam dinding di kamarnya. Masih terlalu pagi, ia berencana kembali tidur, namun tidak akan semudah itu. Ia mengingat keadaannya sekarang, kakinya lumpuh karena tragedi UniVR, membuatnya kembali murung.

.

"Kenapa... jadi seperti ini?" Ucapnya putus asa.

.

Len terus-terusan menggumamkan kalimat tidak jelas selama satu jam, pikirannya kacau. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ini seperti — ah ayolah, siapa juga yang mau menerima orang lumpuh sepertinya? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan dan masa depan nantinya?

.

"Akh!" Len memegangi kepalanya, serasa sakit tiap kali memikirkan hal tadi.

.

Pukul 07:16, keadaan langit berawan. Tumpukan salju mulai menebal seiring makin masuknya hari-hari ke pertengahan menuju akhir musim dingin. Ini adalah saat yang tepat bagi anak-anak untuk membuat kenangan masa kecil dengan membuat boneka salju dan saling melempar bola es itu.

.

Ya, itulah yang biasanya dilakukan anak-anak pada umumnya. Tetapi dengan semua duka mendalam di Jepang akibat kegagalan produk UniVR, para orang tua menjadi segan dan merasa bersalah jika membiarkan putra-putri mereka bersenang-senang disaat seperti ini.

.

Pukul 8:21, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan tempat Len dirawat.

.

"Masuklah," undang Len. Orang tersebut menggeser pintu pembatas antara lorong dan ruangan itu.

"Yo, maaf lama, salju di sekitaran Tokyo lumayan padat hari ini"

"Hei-hei Oliver, kenapa kau datang? Sekolah sana! Hush!"

"Sudahlah, jangan mengusirku, aku ingin sekali-kali libur," ya, itu Oliver.

"Jadi kau menjadikan menjengukku sebagai alasan? Dasar penipu."

"Biarlah, apapun itu yang penting kita bisa bertemu," ucap Oliver mendramatisir lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepala Len hingga terlihat seakan-akan dia menindih Len.

.

-Brukk!

.

Terdengar suara benda jatuh dari arah pintu masuk.

.

"K-Kaito?!" Well, kini Len kedatangan teman semejanya (dulu).

"A-a-apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian homo?! Astaga!"

"B-BUKAN! Ini kesalahpahaman! Aku bukan homo! Si bodoh ini yang mendekati wajahku! Dia yang homo!" Tolak Len dengan keras.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Aku hanya ingin membisikkan kalau hari ini ada update doujinshi 18+ di toko yang biasa kukunjungi!" Balik Oliver secara spontan.

"Ha? Ada update doujinshi? 'Hagane no imouto' kah? Aaah akan kubeli nanti!"

"I-iya hehehe," jawab Oliver.

.

Yah, sebenarnya alasan Oliver merubah topik ke doujinshi hentai adalah untuk mengalihkan pemikiran Kaito dan menghindari situasi tuduh-tuduhan ini. Bagaimana dia tahu bisa bekerja? Kaito adalah orang paling idiot di kelas, wajar saja pemikirannya labil dan langsung terkecoh.

.

Sebagai catatan tambahan, Kaito hanya pintar saat ujian, sisanya ampas. Itu yang membuatnya masuk ke kelas X-1. Sekarang dia juga ikutan bolos setelah mengetahui niat Oliver untuk kemari. Dan dengan itu, teman-teman sekelasnya langsung menitipkan barang pemberian padanya.

.

"Ne, Kaito. Apa yang kau bawa? Kenapa banyak sekali?" Tanya Oliver menghentikan euforia Kaito karena doujin hentai favoritnya update hari ini (walaupun sebenarnya itu tipu daya Oliver).

"Oh, ini light novel yang kubeli saat perjalanan kemari. Anggap saja hadiah dariku agar kau tidak bosan di tempat ini."

"Novel? Jarang sekali benda ini kulihat ada padamu. Sankyuu ne"

.

Len menerimanya dan mengamati covernya. "Tsuki no Kimochi" (perasaan bulan), itu yang tertera sebagai judul. Romance, itu yang pertama kali ada dipikirannya. Namun semua itu berubah saat logo 18+ menampakkan diri dengan indahnya, membuat Len menarik pemikirannya.

.

"Mesum sejati," kata Len sembari melirik Kaito dengan tatapan tajam setelah mengamati 'hadiah' dari Kaito.

"Ayolah, itu juga hiburan. Ah iya, Anon-chan dan Kanon-senpai menitipkan ini padaku. Katanya jangan dibuka kecuali kau ingin tidur," jelas Kaito lalu menyerahkan kado yang panjang dan lumayan besar, kira-kira seukuran gitar, tetapi berbentuk silinder.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Oliver.

"Entahlah, mereka hanya bilang itu padaku. Mungkin saja isinya bantal."

"Hn, menarik."

"Dan seperti yang kau lihat, masih ada beberapa lagi dari teman sekelas, sisanya kutaruh di meja itu"

.

Mereka bertiga lama berbincang tentang hadiah titipan dari teman-teman sekelas, tertawa bersama, dan saling mengejek. Beberapa perawat juga telah mengingatkan agar tidak bicara atau tertawa terlalu keras karena akan mengganggu pasien lain.

.

Tepat pukul 10, setelah lelah bercakap-cakap, mereka bertiga meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk jalan-jalan keluar (masih dalam lingkungan rumah sakit tentunya). Len kini menaiki kursi roda yang dibeli menggunakan uang hasil patungan rekan sekelas. Teto lah yang mengusulkan ini. Semua teman sekelasnya sudah tau akan kejadian yang menimpanya.

.

Di kelas X-1, ada tiga orang yang mengalami insiden ini. Salah satunya adalah Len, mengalami lumpuh pada kaki. Lalu ada Megurine Luka, perusahaan keluarganya ikut dalam pendanaan proyek UniVR, jadi ia dapat dengan mudah mendapat kursi VIP dan mendapat VR device sendiri. Menurut kabar, ia mengalami amnesia ringan saat bangun dari koma.

.

Ah, Kirishima SeeU yang saat itu juga ada di lokasi dikabarkan tidak terikut insiden ini dikarenakan VRd miliknya dicuri saat dia membeli jajanan di luar stadium. Yah, dia menganggap bahwa ini semua merupakan pertolongan Tuhan karena jika VRd miliknya tidak hilang, mungkin saja saat ini dirinya sudah berakhir seperti Len dan Luka.

.

Hanya itu yang Len tahu, satu korban sisanya tidak begitu diketahui teman sekelasnya. Dari pendataan yang dilakukan, korban seharusnya juga ada di kelas Len. Namun sampai saat ini seisi kelas belum tahu siapa korban ketiga. Sampai saat itu, Len melihatnya sendiri. Ya, dialah korban UniVR ketiga dikelasnya. Kini ia berdiri didepan Len dan dua orang temannya sambil dituntun oleh seseorang berambut ungu dan mengenakan jaket bertudung kelinci.

.

.

.

DEG.

.

"Aria?"

.

Orang yang dimaksud masih bungkam, kelihatan sedang berpikir. Len menatapnya serius, namun dia membalasnya dengan tatapan kosong. Seakan-akan hanya sekedar melihat tanpa memikirkan tentang apa yang dilihatnya.

.

"Ummm, ya, ini aku. Kau siapa ya?"

"T-tidak mungkin kau juga hilang ingatan, kan? Ayolah, ini tidak lucu. Ini aku, Len!"

"Len-kun?"

"Eh? Nona Centina, siapa dia?" Tanya orang yang menuntun Aria.

"Centina? Bukannya Takanashi?" Heran Oliver.

.

Ya, semua yang terlibat pembicaraan ini sedang bingung.

.

.

.

Sigh, akan rumit menjelaskan ini semua. Iya kan?

.

.

.

To be Continued.

.

.

.

A/N~

Heeeee ini dia chapter 9~

Si Aria kenapa ya? Amnesia? Atau apa?

Yang baca chapter sebelumnya dengan cermat pasti tau dung..

Sekali lagi Miyu tekankan kalau pair utamanya belum tentu LenxAria yaaa cuma karena mereka sesama korban UniVR (Unac) atau sebelumnya duduk semeja.

Bisa jadi yang ngarep incest LenxRin terwujud atau mungkin malah LenxLuka (dia juga korban, ingat?).

.

(Yah, Miyu juga pro LenxMiku sih).

Let's see what happen after this chapter..

.

Stay tune aja yaaa, semoga kalian tidak bosan melihat dan tidak segan mereview..

Karena review kalian adalah semangat dan penghargaan untuk Miyu yang akan meningkatkan kualitas fict ini. Favs and review please..! °w°

.

Akhir kata, ja ne..!


	10. Chapter 10

Konbawa Minna-san~

Miyu-chan desu~

Weeeeh, kok berasa ngomong sendiri ya? Ada yang nungguin gak?

(Gak)

Uuwuwuwuwu~

Ini chapter 10 nya~

Sorry telat update sampek seminggu lebih, Miyu kebanjiran urusan pribadi dan tertekan pasca main Doki Doki literature club kemaren itu, karena ceritanya hampir mirip sama yang Miyu buat.

Maunya sih update Senin kemarin, tapi lagi pengen istirahat.

Gomennasai ne~

.

Warning : Full of ampas, GaJe, absurd, EYD berantakan, typo galak, sisanya liat sendiri. Don't LDR (?)

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies © Utauloid ©

.

.

.

Watashi ni Kasei o Misete.

.

Chapter 10 : Kimi no... Namae Wa?

.

Len's POV.

.

"Hemmm."

"Jadi?"

"Siapa yang akan mulai duluan? Aku yakin ini akan sulit untuk dijelaskan, benar kan, Len?"

"Yah, kurasa lebih baik dimulai dari penjelasan Aria."

"Apa yang kau maksud, bocah pirang sialan?! Berani-beraninya kau memanggil Centina-sama dengan panggilan kecil!"

"Nah itu dia, apa maksudnya dengan 'Centina'? Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Aria?"

.

Well, ini akan sangat runyam. Kami (aku, Kaito, Oliver, Aria dan pelayanannya) ada di ruangan tempat Aria dirawat, didepan meja teh berbentuk bundar ini. Untuk apa? Hei, yang kumaksudkan itu tentang identitas Aria! Ayolah lihat tempat ini! Ini lantai teratas dan termewah di rumah sakit Tokyo. Bagaimana dia bisa menempatinya? Terlebih dia punya pelayanan sendiri dan memiliki nama lain. Apa kalian tidak ingin tahu penjelasan tentang semua itu?

.

Awalnya aku hanya ingin meminta penjelasan mengenai keadaannya, apa yang 'diambil' oleh VRd? Dia adalah korban ketiga di kelas kami, tapi kami sama sekali tidak tahu. Kenapa ditutupi, apa yang salah? Tapi setelah aku diajak ke tempat ini— tempat Aria dirawat, aku semakin ingin mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya.

.

Ya pada dasarnya memang aku tidak punya hak memaksanya untuk menjelaskan semua padaku, karena memang aku bukan siapa-siapa kecuali teman sekelas. Tapi jika ditelusuri ulang, Aria lah yang mengajak kami kesini, jadi kupikir... Ah kalian pasti tahu apa maksudku kan?

.

Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

.

"Baiklah, agar lebih mudah, bisa kita awali ini dengan perkenalan diri dulu?" Tawarku.

"Ya, lagipula aku adalah yang paling tidak mengenal gadis manis ini," tambah Kaito. Dan yah, kata 'manis' itu jelas ditujukan pada Aria. Aku yakin dia berkata seperti itu karena dia baru kali ini melihat Aria, karena saat pertama kali Aria masuk sekolah, Kaito tidak hadir karena sakit.

"Jaga mulutmu, brengsek! Lihat siapa yang kau ajak bicara! Ingat derajatmu dimasyarakat!" Sahut perempuan disamping Aria— pelayanannya, kurasa.

.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti, dari tadi orang ini selalu membahas soal derajat dan kedudukan. Memangnya apa yang salah?

.

"Sudahlah, Yukari-san, mereka itu temanku, tolong jangan bersikap kasar kepada mereka," ucap Aria menengahi.

"Tapi Centina-sama, mereka sudah berani-beraninya menggoda nona dengan kata-katanya yang tidak pantas!"

"Aku tidak berpikir bahwa kata-kata yang orang tadi gunakan

adalah hal yang tidak pantas. Lagipula mereka adalah tamuku, tolong perlakukan mereka dengan pantas ya."

"Baik, Centina-sama."

.

Setelah itu semuanya menjadi hening sejenak. Kami masih canggung untuk bertanya karena orang yang bernama Yukari itu selalu membentak ketika kami berbicara. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahan dalam kalimat yang kami gunakan. Haruskah aku berkata formal?

.

"Anu..."

"Eh?" Aku sedikit terkejut, Aria memulai pembicaraan.

"Maaf sebelumnya, sebaiknya perkenalan ini dimulai dari kalian untuk menghindari Yukari-san bertindak kasar lagi. Tidak masalah kan?"

"Ya, kami juga tidak keberatan. Namaku Usagi Oliver, 16 tahun, teman sekelasmu, ingat? Aku tidak yakin apakah kita pernah bicara sebelumnya karena saat itu aku dan Len terlambat masuk saat perkenalanmu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Heh, orang yang sering bolos rupanya," kata Yukari sinis.

"Apa masalahmu sih?! Dari tadi kau terus-terusan memandang rendah kami," balas Oliver.

.

Mau bagaimanapun sikap orang yang bernama Yukari ini sangat mengesalkan! Judes! Kasar dan tidak feminim! Walaupun harus kuakui kalau wajahnya sangat manis. Rambut ungu miliknya membuat pandanganku sejuk. But Hell please! Secantik apapun orang jika sikapnya seperti ini ya sama saja memuakkan.

.

Normal POV.

.

"S-sudahlah Yukari-san, jangan bertengkar. Ini hanya perkenalan antar teman sekelas," tengah Aria lagi. Yukari hanya bisa diam terhadap perintah tuannya.

"Maaf ya, Yukari-san memang sangat protektif terhadapku, dia yang menemaniku sejak kecil, dia sudah seperti kakak bagiku. Dan ya, kau Oliver yang itu kan? Yang dari meja disamping tempatku dan Len kan? Yoroshiku," tambahnya.

"A-ah iya, hehehe. Oi Kaito, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku? Len saja duluan."

"Hei sampah, cepat bicara, jangan buat Centina-sama menunggu." Yah kalian pasti tahu siapa yang berkata seperti itu, iya kan?

.

Oliver mulai naik pitam, dia menggebrak meja teh ini, menyebabkan beberapa jajanan jatuh dari tempatnya semula. Wajahnya menunduk, Len dan Kaito sangat yakin kalau saat ini dia sedang kesal.

.

"Oi! Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?! Kau pikir kau siapa? Anak Sultan? Dan apa maksudmu dengan derajat di masyarakat? Hellooo, lihatlah dirimu sendiri, kau pelayanan kan? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir derajatmu lebih tinggi dari kami?"

"Diamlah, orang pinggiran! Suatu kesalahan bagimu mendekati nona Centina!"

"Hei-hei jangan bertengkar di rumah sakit! Hargailah pasien yang lain," tengah Len.

"Ha? Apa hakmu melarangku bicara, hah?" Lawannya balik.

"CUKUP!"

.

DEGH.

.

Seisi ruangan tersentak, Aria selaku sumber suara berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Yukari-san, maaf, bisakah kau keluar sebentar dari ruangan ini? Kurasa keberadaanmu membuat pembicaraan ini jadi tidak kondusif," lanjutnya.

"Maaf, nona Centina, saya tidak bisa meninggalkan anda bersama orang-orang yang belum lama anda kenal. Bisa saja—"

"Ini perintah."

"Tapi, Centina-sama, saya—"

"Turuti, Yukari-san, turuti perintahku."

"Baik, Centina-sama."

.

-Sreeet.

.

Yukari lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tadi, menyisakan Len, Kaito, Oliver dan Aria.

"Maaf ya, Yukari-san terlalu banyak melampaui batas. Dia hanya ingin memprioritaskan hal yang layak dalam setiap urusan. Dan harus kuakui itu kadang banyak membuat masalah. Namun walaupun begitu, tolong jangan diambil hati ya?"

"A-ah iya, ya, tidak apa-apa kok," gagap kami bertiga serempak.

"Tapi, Aria, boleh aku tahu apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Tanyaku.

"Akan ku jawab saat perkenalan ini sampai pada giliranku. Nah, sampai dimana tadi?"

.

Seisi ruangan— kecuali Aria saling berpandangan. 'Siapa selanjutnya?' adalah inti dari tatapan mereka, atau lebih tepatnya antara Len dan Kaito. Oliver sudah memperkenalkan diri, ingat?

.

"Haaah, baiklah aku saja," Len menghela napas pertanda mengalah.

"Namaku Kagamine Len, 16— ah maaf, maksudku 17 tahun, Desember tahun lalu adalah ulang tahunku dan Rin. Kita semeja, dan ada saat kejadian di perpustakaan, kuharap kau mengingatku. Yoroshiku ne."

"Ah, tentu saja, Len-kun. Tapi maaf, aku belum mengenal Rin yang kau maksud. Aku cuma sedikit berinteraksi saat hari pertamaku di sekolah."

"Hahahaha, ya tidak masalah, nanti akan kukenalkan kalian. Hei, Kaito, sekarang giliranmu."

.

Kaito memperbaiki kerah kemeja biru miliknya, sedikit menarik napas sambil memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa Len melihatnya sebagai suatu kekonyolan, 'sok tampan', pikirnya.

.

"Aaaa... Aku harus apa ya?"

.

-GUBRAK!

.

"PERKENALKAN DIRIMU, BAKA! SIAPA NAMAMU! UMURMU! DAN IDENTITASMU YANG LAIN!" Bentak Len dan Oliver serempak. Kekonyolan orang ini sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

"Lah? Bukannya kalian berdua sudah tau siapa aku? Kenapa malah bertanya lagi?"

"Maksudku-kau-itu-memperkenalkan-diri-kepada-Aria," jelas Len dengan penekanan pada setiap kata pada kalimatnya.

"Oooh, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih? Bisanya cuma membuat bingung saja."

.

'Ingin ku berkata kasar,' batin Len dan Oliver.

.

"Yosh! Perkenalkan, namaku Shion Kaito, kau boleh memanggilku 'sayang' atau 'honey'. Yoroshiku!" Ucap makhluk biru itu dengan penuh— ummm, bagaimana menyebutkan sinonim dari kata konyol? Idiot? Yah, mungkin itu.

"Um! Salam kenal juga, BaKaito-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pffft—"

"NAMA APA ITU?!"

"AHAHAHAHA!" Len dan Oliver tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar panggilan Aria pada Kaito. Ini adalah hal baru abad ini.

.

"Ba-BaKai-Ahaha-to?! Hahaha— ugh.. HAHAHA! Sialan, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa— AHAHAHAHA!"

"Ya ampun, perutku sakit! Ahaha— uhuk-uhuk! Len! Tolong pukul punggung— hahaha ku!"

"Kau ini bicara apa— hahaha... Mana ada punggung hahaha— uhuk!" Len dan Oliver semakin terbahak karena kelakuan satu sama lain.

"URUSAI! Kalian menyebalkan!"

"Terimalah, Kaito, bagaimanapun panggilan itu adalah yang paling mendeskripsikan dirimu," jawab Len disela tawanya.

"Aaargh! Hei, darimana kau dapat kata laknat itu sih?!" Tanya Kaito.

.

Aria terlihat berpikir, Kaito menahan napasnya, dan tidak lama setelah itu ia menjawab.

.

"Sebelumnya aku pernah mendengar Len dan Usagi-san berbicara sambil menyebut nama seseorang bernama 'Baka Kaito' berkali-kali namun terdengar samar-samar, dan jujur pengucapan nama itu sulit dilidahku, jadi aku menyingkatnya. Kemudian saat kau datang bersama Len, lalu mempunyai nama yang mengandung kata 'Kaito' dan Len-kun memanggilmu 'Baka', aku langsung tau kalau itu kau. Yoroshiku ne," jelasnya.

.

-KRAKK.

.

"Uuugh..."

"That's must be hurt," komentar Len dan Oliver atas alasan Aria terhadap panggilannya kepada Kaito. Ya, mereka kurang yakin, tapi sepertinya tadi ada suara hati yang pecah berkeping-keping. Just in fantasy, right?

"DAMAREEE...! Oi, jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi! Namaku Shion Kaito! Bukannya Baka Kaito!"

"Eh? Salah ya? Ummm, padahal aku sudah mulai akrab dengan nama itu," murung Aria.

"Hei BaKaito, jangan membuat seorang perempuan bersedih! Ayolah, pasrah saja dengan panggilan itu. Lagipula kami menyukainya, iya kan, Oliver?"

"Hai'. Dan aku yakin seluruh teman sekelas juga setuju."

"Setuju jidatmu! Ini kan gara-gara kalian!"

"Anooo..."

"Eh?" Mereka bertiga menghentikan percakapan mereka karena selaan Aria.

"Sekarang giliranku untuk memperkenalkan diri... Jadi... Ummm..."

.

Len's POV.

.

Aria terlihat sedikit terganggu, kini gilirannya yang melakukan perkenalan. Walaupun sebelumnya dia sudah memperkenalkan diri di kelas, tapi kenyataan bahwa dia menyimpan rahasia atau apalah itu membuat kami— khususnya aku penasaran. Apa? Aku hanya ingin tahu.

.

"Anu, seperti yang kalian tahu, namaku Ta-Takanashi Aria, 16 tahun. Y-yoroshiku."

"Namamu bukan Aria kan?"

"Eh?"

"Oi-oi Oliver, apa-apaan kau?" Tanya Kaito.

"Etto, Usagi-san, apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah berpura-pura."

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksudnya."

"Len, bagaimana menurutmu?"

.

Aku melihat ke arah Aria. Namun dia tetap menatap lurus pintu di depannya. Sebenarnya dia selalu menatap pintu itu, sejak awal memasuki ruangan ini.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Aria?"

"Len..."

"Oi Len! Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan Oliver? Ada apa ini? Dia kan sudah memperkenalkan diri, dia Aria kan? Tidak mungkin salah orang. Dan tidak mungkin palsu juga."

"Seyakin apa kau mempercayai itu, Kaito?"

"Oliver, bisa kau jelaskan teorimu? Kurasa kita punya pemikiran yang sama kali ini. Atau mungkin, Aria, kau mau menjelaskan sesuatu sebelum kami bicara?"

.

Sekarang ini suasana kembali hening. Aria masih terdiam, memejamkan matanya. Aku dan Oliver saling menatap. Kaito? Lupakan saja dia, jangan mengurusi orang yang lemah otak.

.

"Aku ingin mendengarkan kalian terlebih dahulu."

"Boleh kami tahu kenapa?" Tanya Oliver.

"Entahlah. Insting, mungkin?" Ragunya. Kami saling mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya, Yukari-san, bisakah kau berhenti menguping dari balik pintu itu?"

"Eh?"

.

-Sreeet.

.

"Heh, kau sadar juga ya, bocah perban?" Pintu bergeser, lalu muncullah Yukari-san, tentu dengan wajah yang tampak marah— atau mungkin meremehkan. Dia mulai memasuki ruangan ini.

"Lain kali hilangkan dulu hawa keberadaanmu jika ingin melakukan itu."

"Aku merasa terhina karena diceramahi orang pinggiran sepertimu."

"Biarlah, toh kau juga hanya babu, tidak lebih dari sesama orang pinggiran."

"Cih! Beraninya—"

"Eiiits! Jangan lepas kendali dulu, atau mungkin tuanmu satu ini akan mengusirmu sekali lagi. Benar begitu, A-R-I-A."

"Tsk! MEMA—"

"Cukup, Yukari-san, aku belum menyuruhmu untuk masuk kesini. Jadi silahkan keluar sekarang."

"Maaf, Cent—"

"Apa sulitnya mematuhi perintahku, Yukari-san? Sepertinya kau sudah tidak bisa lagi ada disampingku kalau begini terus. Aku baik-baik saja disini. Ah dan jangan menguping pembicaraan kami." Potong Aria. Yukari langsung mematuhinya, kelihatannya ini jadi masalah yang serius.

.

"Silahkan dilanjutkan," ucap Aria selepas keluarganya Yukari dari tempat ini.

"Baiklah, Len, kau mau duluan?"

"Kuberikan kehormatan itu padamu saja."

"Heh, ini jadi seperti gelar kebangsawanan saja. Oke, sebelumnya aku ingin kalian melihat ini." Oliver mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya dari kantong celananya. Terdapat beberapa data disana.

"Apa itu, Oliver?" Tanya Kaito yang mulai memasuki pembicaraan.

"Ini adalah data keseluruhan siswa di sekolah kita."

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Awalnya aku penasaran dengan korban ketiga UniVR yang tidak dapat ditemukan, padahal itu ada di kelas kita, jadi aku mengumpulkan semua data ini minggu lalu untuk survey. Kalau kau cermati, tidak ada tercatat nama 'Takanashi Aria', berapa kali pun kau mencarinya di data sekolah. Benar begitu, A-R-I-A?"

.

Aria masih termenung, tatapannya tetap lurus ke depan. Aku sendiri mulai menghubung-hubungkan premis Oliver dengan dugaanku.

.

"Kenapa, Aria? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab? Lihatlah data ini. Sanggahlah pernyataan Oliver! Kau yang asli kan?"

"Percuma, Kaito. Dia tidak dapat melihat data yang kuberikan. UniVR 'mengambil' fungsi matanya. Dengan kata lain, dia buta. Apa aku salah?"

.

Kaito tersentak, begitu pula aku dan Aria. Tsk, dugaanku kini diperkuat dengan pernyataan Oliver tadi. Awalnya aku tidak ingin mempercayai ini, tapi tingkahnya yang selalu menatap lurus tanpa melirik membuatku terganggu. Aku menduga kalau matanya terkena gangguan, tetapi setelah pernyataan Oliver barusan, ini menjadi lebih jelas. Ayolah, kalau dia rabun, pasti dia akan sedikit panik dan gelisah karena berusaha melihat siapa yang bicara. Tapi sikap tatapan kosong itu seakan dia sudah berhenti berusaha untuk melihat. Ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa seluruh player UniVR 'diambil' satu atau beberapa fungsi tubuhnya.

.

"Tidak ada komentar? Baik, kita lanjutkan. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya dulu hubunganmu dengan pelayan sinting tadi, tapi mungkin itu bisa nanti saja. Yang penting adalah bagaimana caranya namamu tidak ada didaftar murid Voca Gakuen, sedangkan kau secara resmi mendaftar disana? Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Siapa kau? Kenapa harus disembunyikan? Apa—"

"Sudah dulu, Oliver. Jangan terlalu mendesaknya, dia bukan android yang dapat membuka beberapa tab dalam sekali waktu."

"Yah, baiklah. Sisanya kuserahkan padamu, Len."

.

Aku menatap wajah Aria, walau secara teoritis dia tidak bisa melihatku. Semoga argumentasi yang kusiapkan dapat mengungkap ini semua.

"Aria."

"..."

"Kau—"

"Baiklah, Len-kun, aku akan bicara. Aku tidak ingin menambah pembicaraan ini menjadi lebih rumit, itu lebih baik kan, Usagi-san?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Kami juga lelah membuat premis tanpa kejelasan. Toh akhirnya kau juga harus menjelaskannya."

"Oke, tapi beri aku sedikit waktu."

"Ambil semaumu."

.

Aria kembali memejamkan matanya, suasana hening ini kembali untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah hampir 5 menit, tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan bicara.

.

"Aku bingung harus memulai darimana."

"Mulai saja dari nama asli dan keluargamu."

"Um. Maaf sebelumnya, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Namaku Alleria Centina, 16 tahun, putri dari Perdana Menteri Jepang. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

.

Kami semua menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"A-ah?!"

"Pe-perdana menteri Jepang, katamu? Hikishima AL?"

"Ya, dia ayahku."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?! Anak perdana menteri Jepang hanya ada satu orang, yaitu Hikishima Mayu! Tidak ada yang—"

"Bagaimana jika kubilang bahwa... Aku anak perdana menteri yang sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

A/N time~

Uwaaaaaaaaa..!

Kenapa nyampah gini yak?

/Ndasmu lah yu

Hadeh, jangan kecewa ya udah telat update malah hasilnya ginian.

.

Len lumpuh dan Aria buta. Mayu juga ikutan nimbrung nama.

Dan ada request khusus dari senpai : Gore please.

Itu juga ide Miyu diawal sih, tapi gak terlalu greget. Miyu gak tahan darah

So, ntar ada yang mat—

/JANGAN SPOILER BENGAK!/

.

Ah iya, judul chapter kali ini samaan kayak "Kimi no Nawa".

/Memang sama pekok!

.

Stay tune aja yaaa, semoga kalian tidak bosan melihat dan tidak segan mereview..

Karena review kalian adalah semangat dan penghargaan untuk Miyu yang akan meningkatkan kualitas fict ini °w°

Prioritaskan fav/foll wal review~

.

Akhir kata, ja ne..!


	11. Chapter 11

Osu Minna~

Miyu-chan desu~

Saluran ini kembali menemani kalian disaat-saat Sabtu malam~

Udah berapa lama Miyu menghilang?

Sebagai sesama j*mblo marilah bersama-sama kita berdoa agar malam ini hujan deras supaya tidak ada orang yang pacaran.

Apa? Miyu berdoa yang baik kok! Pacaran kan dosa!

Ntar kalo mereka ehm-ehm with IYKWIM gimana?

Dan hanyanya mengingatkan, setiap Selasa dan Jumat ini Fict break sebagai wujud refreshing dan pencarian referensi Miyu.

Hueeeee udah mulai ada yang review.

Ahay~

Sadar gak sih kemaren itu ada typo fatal? Biarlah.

Etto...

Gimana ya? Ummm..

Kapan-kapan aja deh bilangnya. ^w^

Sambung kuy..

Balasan review ada di bawah.

.

Warning : Full of ampas, GaJe, typo nye akulip, sisanya liat sendiri. Don't LDR. ^^

.

Disclaimer : Para Vocaloid bukan punya Miyu. Utauloid dan loid-loid lainnya juga bukan punya Miyu.

.

.

.

Watashi ni Kasei o Misete.

.

Chapter 11 : Kimi no... Name wa? (2).

.

Len's POV.

.

"Bagaimana jika kubilang bahwa... Aku anak perdana menteri Jepang sebenarnya?"

"Khh..."

"Apa maksudmu, Aria— ah maaf, maksudku 'Centina'. Um, terdengar aneh jika aku yang mengucapkannya."

"Panggil saja seperti sebelumnya, Usagi-san. Dan kurasa aku perlu alasan kenapa aku harus memberi tahu kalian. Alasan pertemanan menurutku masih kurang mengenai hal ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya, kau tahu kan? Kita bicara tentang ummm.. sedikit rahasia negara saat ini. Utamakan pertukaran setara, oke?"

"Kenapa ini jadi seperti perdagangan? Kenapa kau mau memberi tahu kami?"

"Rasionalis saja."

.

Sedikit sulit menjelaskan situasi seperti ini. Aku harus berkata apa ya? Pasrah, mungkin?

.

"Hemmm... Len, menurutmu apa yang setara dengan identitas Aria?"

"Entahlah, kami juga tidak bisa memaksamu walaupun kami punya bayaran dalam wujud apapun. Logikanya jika ada hal yang setara dengan itu, masih belum ada jaminan bahwa kau tidak memanipulasi informasi yang kau berikan, iya kan?"

"Oh?"

"Dan selain tidak ada kepastian, kami juga tidak bisa menanyakan kebenaran tentang ini kepada siapapun. Maksudku— ah bagaimana ya? Kami tidak mungkin bertanya kepada pihak perdana menteri tentang identitasmu kan?"

"Kalau yang kau katakan benar, menurutku akan ada dua kemungkinan, chaos politik atau kami yang terbunuh secara misterius setelah pertemuan itu."

"Dan jika salah, maka bisa kau pastikan keesokan harinya akan ada berita 'tiga siswa kurang waras mengada-ada soal kepalsuan anak perdana menteri' dengan foto wajah kami ditutupi sensor atau sengaja dibuat blur."

"Yah, anggap saja pertukaran ini tidak ada artinya."

.

Ohohoho, duet argumen antara aku dan Oliver kali ini lumayan kompak. Sayangnya Aria tidak dapat melihat kami saat ini, padahal kami sedang ada dalam mode cool.

.

"Jadi, kalian tidak punya hal yang setara dengan hal yang akan kubicarakan?"

"Tidak juga. Anggap saja ini bisa jadi awal konspirasi tentang sesuatu seperti 'anak rahasia' pimpinan negara ini jika kami menyebarkannya, membuat desas-desus dikalangan masyarakat dan memaksa kebenaran tentang ini terungkap," jawab Oliver. Haruskah aku berkata 'Wow' atas pemikiran rebel-nya?

"Dan siap menjadi buronan negara jika yang kalian sebarkan tercium terlebih dahulu oleh pemerintah?"

"Ugh..."

.

Sial, ini akan sulit mengingat ketidakpastian yang ada. Hemph..

.

"Pffft..."

"Eh?"

"Ahahahaha... Kalian lucu sekali."

"Apa maksudnya ini, Aria?" Tanyaku yang sedang bingung, ya walau secara tidak langsung bercampur kesal karena ditertawakan secara tidak jelas.

"Sebegitu pentingnya kah bagi kalian mengetahui siapa aku hingga berpikir mati-matian secara tidak logis?"

"Kami tidak bisa memaksa juga sih." Yup, itulah kondisiku dan Oliver saat ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan sedikit cerita tentangku. Tapi setidaknya bisa beri tahu kenapa kalian sangat ingin tahu?"

"Len dan aku paling tidak tahan dengan hal yang menggantung tanpa penyelesaian. Dan karena kau tadi memberi umpan misteri kepada kami, jadi yaaa.. Kau tahu kan?"

"'Rasa penasaran dapat membunuh seekor kucing', kau pernah mendengarnya kan?"

"Perumpamaan yang lumayan menyebalkan karena harus disamakan dengan hewan," gerutu Oliver.

"Kau tidak suka kucing, Usagi-san?"

"Aku alergi pada bulu mereka. Abaikan itu, silahkan dilanjutkan."

"Begini saja, menurutku terlalu berbahaya bagi kalian mengetahui siapa aku secara keseluruhan sekarang. Jadi aku hanya akan meringkasnya, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kenapa berba—"

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu itu, BaKai— ah maaf, Kaito-kun?"

.

-Brakk

.

"Khkhkhkh..." Aku dan Oliver menahan tawa karena Aria masih menggunakan nama itu pada Kaito saat memotong perkataannya. Ah, suara tadi itu karena Kaito tiba-tiba terjatuh entah kenapa saat Aria berkata.

"NAMAKU SHION KAITO!"

"Hihihi, maaf ya, itu sifat kecilku yang kadang keceplosan saat bicara."

"Hilangkan itu!"

"Kuusahakan. Oke, kita lanjutkan, aku sebenarnya anak dari—"

"LeeeeeEEEEEEN...!"

.

-Ciiit.

-SRAKK.

.

"Eh?"

"Ketemu... Haaah... Juga kau... Ugh."

"Miku? Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau basah-basahan? Di luar tidak hujan kan?" Heran Kaito.

"TIDAK USAH BODOH, AHO! Blablablabla..."

.

Kita abaikan saja ceramah Miku ini.

.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunda dulu sementara tentang siapa aku. Intinya kalian sudah tahu kan? Hikishima Mayu bisa dibilang hanya penggantiku. Itu saja dulu, aku akan memberitahukan lebih jelas jika memang kurasa perlu. Dan tolong jelaskan situasinya kepada Shion-san, karena kurasa komunikasi kalian kepadanya lebih baik dariku," ucap Aria selagi Miku menceramahi Kaito karena keidiotannya. Sudah jelas dia berlari hingga kemari yang notabenenya adalah lantai teratas rumah sakit Tokyo.

.

Sebagai tambahan, Miku adalah orang yang paranoid saat menaiki lift karena menurutnya itu membuatnya seakan terjebak di ruangan berhawa aneh. Tidak, bukan, itu bukan claustrophobia seperti pada Aria, ini lebih seperti tidak sabaran mengingat pergerakan lift yang lambat dan ruangannya yang selalu berlapis full mirror. Jadi kutebak ia berlari menaiki tangga hingga kemari.

.

"Len! Kenapa kau bisa disini?! Kenapa tidak dikamarmu saja hah?! Padahal aku dan Rin sudah susah-susah ingin menjengukmu, eh malah menyusahkan! Kami kira kau menghilang!" Omel Miku. Aku harus menjawab apa ya? Ummm... Ah, pengalihan!

"Rin ikut denganmu? Dimana dia?"

"Etto..."

"Konnichiwa!"

"Ah itu dia. Rin, kau lama sekali."

"Mou... Kau meninggalkanku menaiki lift sendiri, ya maaf saja. Lagipula, Len-nii, kenapa kau disini? Kamar siapa ini?"

"Anooo... Bisakah kalian yang di sana duduk terlebih dahulu? Aku sedikit terganggu dengan percakapan yang tidak kumengerti. Kami akan menyiapkan teh dan camilan. Yukari-san, kembalilah ke ruanganku." Sambut Aria, dan memanggil pelayannya itu lewat sesuatu seperti headset nirkabel di telinganya yang tertutup rambut. Apa pelayan sinting tadi mendengar percakapan kami ya?

.

-Sruuuut

.

"Aaah, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ocha buatan Yukari-san sungguh nikmat. Ne ne boleh aku tahu apa rahasianya?"

"Kualitas yang bagus berawal dari bahan yang baik. Ini adalah kesukaan nona Cen— ah maksudku nona Aria."

"Tidak kusangka kalau Aria itu anak orang kaya sampai bisa punya maid pribadi. Boleh aku tahu apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?"

.

-Glek

.

"Orang tuaku bekerja di bidang perdagangan ekspor impor persenjataan untuk militer, jadi ya, beginilah," jawab Aria, dengan kebohongan tentunya.

"Heeeee, berbahaya sekali harus berurusan dengan hal kemiliteran."

"Um, karena itu kadang ada saja yang mengincar orang tuaku atau aku sendiri. Untuk itu Yukari-san ditugaskan untuk melindungiku."

.

Lagi-lagi dijawab dengan kebohongan. Aku ingin tahu berapa lama dia bisa menyembunyikan itu semua. Ayolah, bangkai akan mengeluarkan aroma busuk yang kian membuat curiga bagaimanapun cara kalian menyembunyikannya. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga semuanya terbongkar.

.

Ah, oke aku jelaskan situasinya sekarang. Kita lewatkan saja tentang perkenalan penyambutan Miku dan Rin, soalnya memang tidak ada yang penting selain drama lebay ala perempuan. Intinya sekarang kami sedang duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya, tetapi kini mejanya sudah diganti dengan meja yang lebih besar dari sudut ruangan. Banyak jajanan mahal seperti cokelat disini, yang berarti surga bagi Rin dan neraka bagi Miku.

.

Aku juga baru tahu kalau kemunculan mereka berdua adalah karena bertemu dengan pembantu sinting itu di depan kamar tempatku dirawat. Aku jadi curiga, apa yang dilakukan perempuan itu di dekat kamarku? Memasang kamera tersembunyi? Penyadap? Menyisipkan racun pada makanan di kamarku?

.

Ah, kurasa aku berlebihan.

.

"Jadi, VRd 'mengambil' fungsi matamu ya... Maaf telah menanyakan hal itu tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Rin-chan, lebih baik khawatirkan saja Len-kun."

"Ya tapi kan aku juga khawatir padamu, kau kelihatan kesepian dalam dimensi gelap itu."

"Wow-wow, Rin-chan, kata-katamu itu terlalu keren walau hanya untuk menghiburku. Tenang saja, ini tidak akan lama lagi."

"Apa maksud— sruuut— mu, Aria?"

"Oi, habiskan dulu es mu baru bicara. Kau tidak ingin dipenggal pelayan cerewet itu kan?" Ingat Oliver, ya tentunya dengan bisikan pada kalimat terakhirnya."

"Yang penting kalian paham kan?"

.

Ya sejujurnya aku juga penasaran dengan arti dari 'tidak akan lama lagi'. Mungkinkah dia belajar cara melihat dalam gelap atau melihat dengan gelombang ultrasonik seperti kelelawar? Kedengarannya keren jika benar seperti itu.

.

"Bagaimana ya, karena baru-baru ini aku dikabari bahwa pihak rumah sakit telah menemukan 'mata' baru untukku. Kalian tahu kan? Sejenis transplantasi mata dari pendonor," terang Aria.

"Donor mata? Kau tahu milik siapa?" Tanyaku, siapa juga yang ingin hidup dalam kegelapan dan merelakan matanya?

"Setauku salah satu maid keluargaku yang memberikannya. Kesepakatannya adalah sang pendonor ingin keluargaku memfasilitasi kehidupannya dan seorang anaknya, karena dari apa yang kuingat, anak dari maid pendonor itu tengah sakit keras."

.

Kami termenung, ini adalah salah satu kisah dimana orang tua rela berkorban demi anaknya. Kehilangan penglihatan seperti bukan apa-apa demi keselamatan darah dagingnya. Sejujurnya aku belum sepenuhnya paham akan kepedulian orang tua kepada anaknya, karena nyatanya ada juga orang tua yang tidak bersyukur dan malah menyiksa anak-anaknya. Padahal jika mereka merenungi hal itu, banyak diluar sana orang tua yang tidak dapat memiliki anak. Termasuk juga ayahku yang sampai sekarang belum ada kabarnya.

.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Len-kun? Apa kau sudah mendapat informasi tentang proses penyembuhan kelumpuhanmu?" Tanya Aria balik.

"Belum, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan..."

.

Suaraku serak, wajahku tertunduk. Sontak air mata langsung mengalir saat aku mengingat balik bahwa kehidupanku dapat menjadi rumit jika terus begini. Bagaimana dengan pendidikanku? Pekerjaanku? Masa depanku?

.

Aku...

.

"Sudahlah Len, jangan dibawa sedih terus-terusan seperti itu," hibur Oliver.

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku tadi membuatmu sedih, Len-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa, Aria."

"Kau yakin? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak jika kau terluka karena ucapanku."

"Ya, tidak apa. Oliver, BaKaito, bisa antar aku kembali ke kamarku? Aku tiba-tiba menjadi lelah."

"NAMAKU SHION KAITO!"

"Ya terserahmu saja lah. Aria, kami pamit dulu ya. Terima kasih atas penyambutannya. Lain kali datanglah ke ruanganku jika kau mau. Tapi aku tidak bisa janji ada makanan enak seperti yang ada disini. Ja ne," kataku.

"Rin, kau ikut?" Tanya Oliver.

"Tidak, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk saling mengenal antara teman wanita sekelas. Lagipula banyak cokelat dan permen manis disini."

"Miku?"

"Aku akan menemani Rin dan Aria, walaupun aku tidak bisa banyak makan disini."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Haaai'~"

.

Tap tap tap...

.

-TING

Kami mulai keluar dari lantai teratas rumah sakit ini melalui lift. Terlalu jauh jika harus memakai tangga untuk kursi roda.

.

"Len, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kita pergi dari tempat Aria?"

"Kau belum sadar ya, Oliver? Pembantu sialan itu jelas mengusir kita sejak kembalinya dia dari percakapan sebelumnya."

"Kau punya bukti?"

"Kujelaskan secara sederhana, kau melihat cangkir tehku?"

"Ya, kau tidak meminumnya barang setegukpun."

"Kaito, tahu kenapa aku tidak meminum teh yang diberi oleh Yukari?"

"Itu beracun?"

"Tepat."

.

Ting.

Lantai 24.

.

"Kau punya bukti? Apa yang digunakan sebagai racun?"

"Entahlah, tapi apapun itu, Yukari pasti tidak hati-hati karena masih ada sedikit endapan sesuatu di dasar cangkir tehku."

.

Ting.

Lantai 19.

.

"Kemungkinan itu sejenis pelumpuh otot yang menyerang syaraf setelah aku meminumnya."

"Kau tahu jenisnya?"

"Ini cuma perkiraanku, tapi sepertinya itu adalah ekstrak buah Strychnine. Tetanggaku seorang pemburu di hutan, dia sering menanam tumbuhan aneh dan selalu melarang aku dan Rin memakan buah oranye di halaman belakang rumahnya. Warna dan aroma khasnya akan bercampur dengan teh merah yang pekat, menghilangkan bukti yang ada karena racun ini mudah sekali larut."

"Bukannya kau bilang ada endapan di dasar cangkir tehmu?"

"Itu dia masalahnya, tetanggaku bilang racun ini dapat membunuh seseorang dalam hitungan dua puluh menit saja. Tapi sepertinya Yukari menggunakan sejenis penghambat untuk mengurangi efek toksin dalam teh itu. Bagaimana juga akan terasa mencurigakan jika aku langsung mati di ruangan itu."

.

Ting.

Lantai 5.

.

"Dengan kata lain, dia menghambat proses toksinasi hingga beberapa waktu hingga perkiraan kau akan keluar?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi kenapa Yukari ingin meracunimu, Len? Kenapa bukan aku atau Oliver?"

"Kita belum tahu motif sebenarnya, tapi apapun itu, masih ada kejutan lainnya yang menunggu kita di kamarku."

.

Ting.

Lantai 1.

.

Kami bergerak menuju tempatku dirawat. Kejutan yang kumaksudkan tadi adalah...

.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

.

Kamarku hancur berantakan, bekas sayatan dan goresan banyak ditemui pada dinding kamar. Tirai jendela dirobek, kasur dan bantalku berserak dengan noda darah di sana-sini. Namun kado pemberian teman sekelasku masih utuh.

.

Pelaku yang terbayang pertama kali adalah Yukari, tetapi masalahnya adalah...

.

.

.

Yukari datang setelah Rin dan Miku hadir, lalu pergi bersama mereka disaat yang bersamaan.

.

Pelaku belum tentu Yukari.

.

.

.

.

Jadi siapa?

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

A/N time~

.

Smile

Sweet

Sister

Sadistic

Surprise

Service

Miyu~

/Gak nyambung oon

.

Uwaaaaaaaaa berapa lama Miyu absen?

Lamaaa...

Maaf ya, akun Miyu gak bisa dibuka..

Ini sama kayak punya Panda-senpai dulu.. UwU

Padahal fict ampas ini udah target tayang..

Oh iya, kemungkinan dalam beberapa waktu ini Miyu cuma bisa update seminggu sekali karena banyak kerjaan.

Dan Miyu berencana akan membumbui fict ini dengan sedikit teka-teki.

.

Heeeee senengnya dapet support dari reader dan author lain.

Makasih yaaaa..

Ini Miku nya udah hadir, karena memang target jenguk Len ini hari.

.

Stay tune aja yaaa, semoga kalian tidak bosan melihat dan tidak segan mereview..

Karena review kalian adalah semangat dan penghargaan untuk Miyu yang akan meningkatkan kualitas fict ini °w°

Prioritaskan fav/foll wal review~

.

Akhir kata, ja ne..!


	12. Chapter 12

Ooosu~

Konbawa Minna!

Miyu-chan desu~

Lagi-lagi update fict ampas ini, semoga kalian tetap terhibur.

Miyu akan usahakan tiap minggunya update setidaknya satu atau dua kali.

Ya sebenernya juga masih sibuk sih, but this project is more important than my routine.

Lanjut kuy!

.

Warning : Full of ampas, EYD dipertanyakan, typo galak, don't LDR.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha corp, Loid lainnya juga bukan punya Miyu.

.

Watashi ni Kasei o Misete.

.

Chapter 12 : Kimochi... Warui?

.

Kamis, 11 Januari 2024. Lantai 3 RSU Tokyo.

.

Pukul 05.00.

.

"Ummm..."

"Ck, Rin, minggir sedikit, tanganmu menempel di wajahku."

"Sssshhh... Ummm... Aku mau... Sssshhh... Gula-gula itu..."

"Jangan mengigau dan minggirlah sedikit, wilayahmu masih banyak!"

.

Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Aku kan hanya tidur seranjang dengan adikku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TIDAK! BUKAN SERANJANG 'ITU' MAKSUDKU! Singkirkan pemikiran kotor itu dari otak kalian! Kubunuh kalian jika berani berpikiran macam-macam kepada Rin-ku!

.

Iya aku tahu aku yang salah karena tidak menjelaskannya secara detail. Tapi jangan langsung berpikir bahwa kami 'ini-itu' dengan kata 'tidur seranjang'! Ini hanya pengamanan!

.

Aku hanya— AAAAH KAMI-SAMA! Bagaimana cara menjelaskan situasi saat ini?!

Oke, tenang, kita bicarakan ini dari awal, setuju?

Baik, oke... Tarik napas perlahan, tahan selama 7 detik, lalu keluarkan...

.

.

.

Fiuuuh~

.

Pertama, hal yang harus kalian camkan baik-baik, AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD MELAKUKAN 'IYKWIM' DENGAN RIN.

Penjelasan ringkasnya adalah karena kejadian 3 hari lalu, kamarku hancur berantakan bak tersapu badai entah kenapa. Kalian tahu? Tidak ada satupun kamera yang merekam kejadian itu. Tidak ada satupun saksi. Bahkan barang bukti sejenis sidik jari saja tidak ada. Dan kalian tahu apa yang paling membuatku merinding?

.

Dari hasil tes laboratorium, bercak darah pada kasur dan bantalku benar-benar darah manusia. Namun tidak ada satupun DNA yang cocok dengan data keseluruhan penduduk Tokyo.

.

Pihak rumah sakit menanggapi hal ini dengan serius. Dari apa yang dikabarkan, mereka meminta bantuan kepolisian Tokyo karena kemungkinan kejadian ini terkait dengan percobaan pembunuhan berencana.

.

Menurutku ada dua kemungkinan disini. Pertama, ada orang yang memang sengaja melakukan ini. Kedua, orang ini salah kamar dan malah memporak porandakan kamarku. Tetapi semua itu sulit dijelaskan menyangkut tidak adanya saksi atau bukti apapun. Kurasa orang ini sangat hati-hati, tidak seperti Yukari yang jelas-jelas memasukkan pelumpuh otot di cup teh milikku. Tapi kalau kalian tanya pendapatku, Yukari hanya melakukan itu sebagai peringatan 'jangan dekati Aria' karena sangat tidak logis membunuhku dengan alasan seperti itu.

.

Kecuali dia cukup gila untuk melakukannya.

.

Sejak saat itu, orang-orang yang biasa didekatku mulai bersikap protektif terhadapku, terutama Rin dan Kaa-san. Mereka bahkan rela menginap dari hari Selasa kemarin demi mengawasiku. Ah iya, kamarku kini dipindahkan ke lantai 3 RSU Tokyo. Sebenarnya ada opsi di lantai 5 juga sih, tetapi menurutku itu terlalu jauh jika harus keluar masuk untuk beraktivitas.

.

Oliver masih menelusuri setiap kemungkinan yang berlaku. Jiwa detektifnya berkobar saat tahu bahwa ini kejadian diluar nalar dimana kejadian itu terjadi saat siang hari, CCTV menyala tetapi tidak merekam apapun, dan tidak ada satupun saksi. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya darah tak bertuan dan kondisi gagang pintu tanpa sidik jari. Memang sih jelas jika pintu itu dibobol paksa dari luar, tetapi dengan semua keanehan sebelumnya, hal seperti pembobolan pintu tidak lagi dianggap serius.

.

Kami tidak mengungkit-ungkit kemungkinan Yukari menjadi pelaku karena minimnya bukti yang ada. Atau mungkin itu orang suruhannya? Entahlah.

.

Miku, seperti kebanyakan wanita pada umumnya, menyebarkan berita ini ke seluruh teman sekelas. Lalu siswi sekelasku, juga sama seperti wanita pada umumnya, menyebarkan berita ini ke teman mereka masing-masing. Jadinya ya... Kalian tahu kan? MELUAS.

.

Ck, sekarang aku seperti orang yang diincar pembunuh bayaran karena hasrat dendam atau benci. Ayolah, aku kan anak yang baik yang tidak suka mencari-cari musuh— kecuali mereka yang membahayakan kesucian Rin-ku tercinta.

.

Jika kalian bertanya tentang Kaito, tenang, dia masih menyuplai novel 18+ padaku. Tapi yang paling aku sesalkan adalah dia-yang-memberi-konten-porno-tepat-saat-ibuku-ada-di-ruangan-yang-sama kemarin hingga aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Len, 17 tahun, tercyduk dalam peredaran novel ero. So, Kaito harus digeledah dahulu sebelum memasuki ruanganku.

.

Sisanya ya beginilah, Rin dan Kaa-san tidur sekamar denganku. Ada 3 problem utama disini. Pertama, kamar ini sempit, jadi aku tidur seranjang dengan Rin sedangkan Kaa-san tidur dengan futon di lantai. Kedua, Rin tidak masuk sekolah dan Kaa-san mengambil cuti dengan alasan menjagaku entah sampai kapan. Dan yang ketiga, kursi roda yang diberikan oleh teman sekelas rusak karena dinaiki oleh Rin sebagai seluncuran di lorong rumah sakit dengan akhir menabrak tembok terujung lorong dalam kecepatan inhuman. Jadi untuk sementara aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini.

.

"Rin, kubilang minggiiiir—"

"Uwaaa jangan rebut— sssshhh... Gula-gulaku..." Igau Rin lalu memelukku. Eh? EEEEEEH?!

"R-Rin, le-le-le-lepaskan! Oi!"

"Gula-gula... Nyam~" dia menggigit telingaku. Kuulangi, DIA MENGGIGIT TELINGAKU DAN ITU MULAI TURUN KE LEHER!

"Riiiin! O-oi, apa yang—"

"Nyam~"

"R-RIN... Ahn~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SUARA APA YANG TADI KUKELUARKAN COBA?! DESAHAN?! KARENA RIN?! ASTAGAAAAAAAA..!

.

Cukup! Tahan imanmu Len! Ingat, Rin itu adikmu! Tahaaan!

.

Oke, sekali lagi, tarik napas perlahan, tahan selama 7 detik lalu keluarkan.

.

Fiuuuh~

.

"Rin, menjauhlaaah... Hiaaaat..." Aku mendorong Rin menjauh ke posisi wilayahnya. Ayolah, ini ranjang untuk satu orang, kenapa dia terlalu memaksa sih?!

"Dameee... Sssshhh... Gula-gula itu milikku... Sssshhh..."

"Celaka! Tidak mau lepas! Kaa-san, bisa kau—"

"Gula-gula... Sssshhh... Gula-gula manis..." Igau Kaa-san sambil menggigiti guling yang diberikan Anon-chan dan Kanon-nee.

.

Alisku berkedut, ternyata Rin dan Kaa-san punya kebiasaan tidur yang sama, sama-sama memikirkan makanan. Ibu dan anak sama saja.

.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal guling yang diberikan oleh duo saudara jauhku tadi, itu malah lebih mirip seperti dakimakura atau bantal anime. Kenapa? Karena ada gambarku tertempel disana yang aku yakin adalah hasil editan. Lihat saja, di benda itu terpampang potret diriku yang tengah tiduran tanpa atasan dan bercampur background mawar-mawar. ITU BUKAN AKU! Ya walau itu wajahku sih, tapi badanku tidak sekekar seperti yang digambar! Ini lebih... Soft.

.

BUKAN LETOY!

.

Lupakan. Now what? Aku harus bertahan hingga Rin atau Kaa-san bangun agar lepas dari kondisi ini? Tapi sebenarnya... Kalau memanfaatkan situasi ini sih, aku ingin... Ummm, bibir ranum itu...

.

TIDAK! Len! Jangan tergoda rayuan setan!

.

"Nyam~"

.

Khhh... Ini hampir batas imanku!

"Nyaaaam~" Rin terus menggigiti leherku. Kini ia mulai menyedotnya.

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

"Hoe— Len-nii, apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kau berteriak? Berisik tauuu!"

.

Aku berteriak saking paniknya hingga membangunkan Rin. Keringatku bercucuran keluar, hampir saja aku menuruti godaan setan. Aha-ahahaha, sedikit lucu bercampur menyesal jika dibayangkan kalau aku sampai terjerumus pikiran kotor barusan. Hei, kakak yang baik tidak melecehkan adiknya... Maybe...

.

"Ueeeeey~" Rin menggeliat untuk meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, dan yah, kalian tahu kan hasilnya?

"Minggir Riiiiiiin, kembali ke wilayahmu!"

"Mou, ini kan hanya sedikit melewati batas, wajar sajalah."

.

Apa yang harus kujawab? 'Hei Rin, kau tadi menggigiti tubuhku saat tidur', begitu? Mungkin diam saja lebih baik.

.

"Ya sudahlah, pokoknya setelah ini kau—"

"Sssshhh..."

.

Sialan. Dia malah tidur lagi.

.

.

.

Jum'at, 12 Januari 2024. Lantai 3 RSU Tokyo.

.

Pukul 08.00.

.

Rin dan Kaa-san sudah pulang dari masa-masa melindungiku, tidak mungkin mereka selamanya tinggal di kamarku kan? Alhasil, tempat ini terasa lebih luas. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan menjadi lebih sepi. Tidak ada lagi yang menggigiti tubuhku atau mengupaskan apel untukku. Bukan berarti aku senang digigiti ya.

.

Sehari sebelumnya, Aria mengirimkan surat padaku melalui suster rumah sakit ini yang berisikan beberapa hal, seperti dia yang akan datang hari Sabtu ini ke kamarku sebagai tanggapan atas tawaranku sebelumnya serta alamat email miliknya. Aku sedikit khawatir tentang isi surat itu. Jadi intinya, besok Aria akan datang, tentu saja dengan Yukari sebagai maidnya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengundang Oliver dan Kaito juga untuk jaga-jaga. Bisa saja aku disergap Yukari atau yang lebih parah, disergap oleh orang yang memporak porandakan kamarku.

.

.

.

Pukul 16.00.

.

-Sreeet

.

"Len-niiiii!"

"Oh, Rin ya? Okaerinasai," sambutku. Itu Rin, sepertinya dia sendiri— ah maaf, dia bersama Miku yang baru saja masuk.

"Konbawa, Len-kun."

"Konbawa mo, Miku-chan. Apa kabar?"

"Biasa saja sih. Ini, hal yang kau minta. Semuanya lengkap dari sejak awal kau tidak masuk sekolah," ucap Miku lalu memberikan setumpuk kertas HVS hasil printing padaku. Yup, itu adalah ringkasan mata pelajaran yang kulewatkan, tentu saja diambil dari fotokopi buku catatan Miku. Lengkap dan terpercaya.

.

"Apa memang sebanyak ini catatan pelajarannya?" Eluhku. Shit, ini semua lebih dari 200 halaman bolak-balik untuk semua mata pelajaran selama sebulan lebih.

"Kau memintaku membuat catatan lengkap pelajaran yang kau lewati, tetapi inikah balasanmu terhadap hasil kerja kerasku? Hemph!"

"Haaah, iya deh iyaaa. Maaf dan terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya. Kau memang bisa diandalkan."

"Hehehe, puji lagi~"

"Miku pintar dan cerdas."

"Lagi~"

"Hai', anak baik," pujiku sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Uweee."

.

Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti punya peliharaan yang senang dimanjakan.

.

Oh iya, aku belum bercerita tentang hubunganku dengan Miku kan? Oke, begini, kami sudah berteman sejak kecil. Sudah, itu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa? Ayolah, tidak ada yang terlalu spesial dalam hubungan kami, hanya sebatas teman sejak kecil karena Kaa-san dan ibunya Miku juga sudah berteman— malah semeja saat masa SMA. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak pernah punya rasa 'tertarik' pada Miku secara ehmseksualitasehm. Yaaa bagaimana ya? Hanya tidak tertarik, itu saja.

.

Mumpung sekarang aku sedang tidak sibuk, mau dengar kisah masa laluku? Ayolaaah, jangan berpikiran bosan duluuu!

.

Begini saja, bagaimana jika kubilang first kiss-ku diambil oleh Miku?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah, hayooo mikir apa barusan? Halah, kalian memang hanya tertarik pada hal ero begini kan? Kalau begitu aku menolak untuk cerita. Jangan salahkan aku, kalian saja yang mesum.

.

.

.

Tapi ya memang sebuah kenyataan kalau aku dan Miku pernah ehmkissuehm dulu. DULU! Ingat itu!

.

"Oh iya, Len-nii, Kaa-san bilang akan menyusul nanti sore selepas jam kerjanya. Dan ini, aku menemukannya di depan rumah sebagai paket pos," kata Rin lalu menyerahkan box sedang padaku. Aku langsung saja membukanya, lalu...

.

.

.

"Ini kan... VRd?"

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

AN time~

.

Hola~

Fict ini kembali update menemani malam kalian..

Heeeee, ada yang nungguin gak?

/GAK/

Dan mohon doanya juga karena...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miyu sakit gigi..!

Huaaaaaaaa!

.

Stay tune aja yaaa setiap malam, semoga kalian tidak bosan melihat dan tidak segan mereview..

Karena review kalian adalah semangat dan penghargaan untuk Miyu yang akan meningkatkan kualitas fict ini °w°

Prioritaskan fav/foll wal review~

.

Akhir kata, ja ne..!


	13. Chapter 13

Yo Minna!  
Miyu-chan desu~ Heee udah berapa lama Miyu absen? Dua bulan? Lebih?  
Maaf yaaaa, memori hp Miyu keformat, so rancangan chapter 13-17 TERDELETE.. :(  
Mohon doa dan semangatnya ya untuk kelangsungan hidup fict ini agar tidak discontinued..  
Untuk fict baru Excalibur Project : Sins! akan update sebagai selingan fict ini gaes..  
Faktor lain yang membuat Miyu telat update adalah karena Miyu beralih ke iPhone, jadi gak ngerti cara update di ffn via safari. Sekarang mah udah ganti lagi ke android.  
Mulai aja kuy..

Warning : Many of ampas detected, bahasa ala kadarnya bertabur typo, alur lambat, sisanya liat sendiri. Don't LDR!

Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha corp, Miyu cuma minjem tapi gak izin. UtauLoid dan Loid-Loid lainnya juga bukan punya Miyu.

Watashi ni Kasei o Misete.

Chapter 13 : Re_Back.

Kamis, 11 Januari 2024. Lantai 3 RSU Tokyo.

Pukul 16:05.

Len's POV.

"Ini kan... VRd?" Tatapku heran pada benda yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Itu adalah VRd, alat mematikan yang merenggut kebahagiaan hampir lima puluh tiga ribu orang saat fail launching di Tokyo Dome.  
"Eh? Len, apa itu?" Miku kembali dengan membawa apel yang telah dikupas, menatapku dengan tatapan heran melihatku terdiam.  
"VRd," balasku masih shock dengan benda ini. Ah sial, inikah yang namanya phobia?  
"VRd? Jadi seperti ini toh wujudnya."  
"Ne, Rin, kau tahu siapa yang mengirimkan paket ini?" Tanyaku.  
"Sebenarnya ada surat yang dikirim bersamaan dengan paket itu sih, tapi..."  
"Tapi?"

"Rin?"  
"Maaf Len-nii, mungkin lebih baik Kaa-san saja yang menjelaskan."  
"Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Anu... Itu.." murung Rin. Ayolaaah, melihat malaikat kecilku cemberut seperti ini sangat menyayat hatiku! .  
Mengalah saja atau jadi keras kepala ya? Sudah pasti mengalah saja.

"Yaaa baiklah aku mengerti, aku akan menunggu Kaa-san menjelaskannya nanti. Tapi setidaknya hibur aku agar tidak bosan. Apalagi aku tidak bisa keluar ruangan karena ulahmu. Ini kan hari Kamis, Kaa-san pasti lembur, tidak mungkin juga aku tahan dengan semua rasa penasaran ini," ujarku pada Rin sekaligus untuk menyindirnya karena merusak kursi roda pemberian rekan sekelasku.  
"Heleh gayamu, biasanya pun kerjamu hanya tiduran," sanggah Miku dengan logat bahasa yang...

Bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan bahasa yang nyeleneh?

"Hei, Miku, kenapa bahasamu jadi aneh begitu?"  
"Hehehe, aku hanya baru tahu saja kalau ternyata Lola adalah orang asli dari Okinawa dan sering memakai dialek Ryukyu di sana. Dia sempat keceplosan saat kami makan siang tadi."  
"Lola? Yang duduk disamping Fukase? Koki malam yang itu?"  
"Ya! Dia menyembunyikan logatnya itu karena menurutnya itu adalah hal yang aneh nan kampungan, namun menurutku itu adalah hal yang menarik karena bahasanya yang terkesan unik."  
"Aku tidak terlalu peduli sih soal logatnya, aku hanya fokus pada 'kejadian apa yang membuat Lola yang sangar itu keceplosan'. Karena kau tahu kan, Lola itu tidak akan gentar walau lawan debatnya Meiko-sensei? Dia bahkan tidak takut kecoak, ular, ulat, cacing, dedemit kuil di atas gunung, bahkan spesies mesum menjijikkan sejenis Fukase pun tidak ia pedulikan."

Miku terlihat berpikir, mungkin ingatannya samar tentang kejadian itu. Tidak, mustahil Miku pikun. Dia bahkan ingat utang 10 Yen ku dulu saat di sekolah dasar.

"Sebenarnya dia melihat jumscare saat bermain game labirin apalah-namanya-itu lalu mendadak latah."

Problem solved : Lola, 17 tahun, mudah terkejut.

Pembicaraan tentang Lola dan logatnya itu sudah cukup untuk mengisi jeda kekosongan selama satu jam. Kaa-san pulang pukul 8 malam nanti dikarenakan lembur. Sekarang ini masih jam setengah 6 sore, sekitar 3 jam lagi sebelum aku tau penjelasan dari Kaa-san nantinya ditambah dengan lama perjalanannya dari kantor di Akiba ke RSU Tokyo.

AKU BOSAAAAAN! Miku harus kembali karena pekerjaannya di konbini tempatku biasa membeli minuman soda tidak bisa ditunda lagi. Rin pergi membeli Taiyaki sebagai pengganjal perut entah dimana, padahal sudah hampir setengah jam dia keluar.

Tidak ada video game. Tidak ada minuman soda. Tidak ada asupan doujinshi 18+. Rin meletakkan VRd di meja pojok ruangan, mustahil untuk kuambil dari tempatku sekarang. Dengan itu semua maka lengkaplah penderitaanku di ruangan ini.

"Tidur saja ah..."

-Sreeet.

"Ojamashimasu."  
"Eh?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku yang sempat tertutup pada pintu geser ruangan yang kini terdapat dua manusia beda warna itu berada. Salah satunya berwarna peach, anggun dan menawan. Sedangkan satunya lagi berwarna ungu, judes dan galak. Kalian tentu tahu siapa mereka kan? Ayolah, aku tahu kalian tidak sebodoh itu sampai tidak menyadarinya. Yups! Itu adalah Aria yang kini ada di atas kursi roda dan Yukari pelayannya yang dengan senang hati mendorong Aria kemanapun ia mau.

Sebagai tambahan, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu jelas warna apa sebenarnya rambut milik Aria itu. Apakah benar peach? Atau putih pucat? Ah tidak— mungkin warna 'vanilla' lebih cocok. .  
"Bolehkah kami masuk, Len-kun?" Tanya Aria dari kursi roda miliknya, lalu Yukari langsung saja mendorong masuk Aria ke ruanganku. Hei, aku bahkan belum mengangguk atau menyetujui apapun disini dan pelayan sinting itu sudah asal terobos saja. Mentang-mentang Aria tidak bisa melihat, dia malah asal melakukan sesuatu dengan tatapan 'kucincang kau kalau menolak'.

Satu kata : Menyebalkan.

"Maaf mengganggumu, Len-kun, kami tiba-tiba saja berkunjung."  
"Eh... A-anu... Etto..."  
"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu menyiapkan teh atau cemilan apapun. Kami hanya mampir sebentar untuk melihat suasana. Ummm... Mungkin kata 'melihat' bukan kata yang pas untukku. Lalu apa kata yang pas ya?"  
"Mungkin maksud anda 'mencari tahu', Centina-sama," saran Yukari menanggapi kebingungan tuannya itu.  
"Ah, ya! Itu! Terima kasih, Yukari."  
"Sudah kewajiban saya membantu anda saat dalam kesulitan, Centina-sama."  
"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Aria jika sendiri."  
"Tetapi ada orang lain disini."  
"Len-kun itu pengecualian."

Ini cuma aku atau memang mereka bicara seakan aku tidak ada?

"Ah baiklah, Len-kun, maaf atas kejadian kosakata tadi. Aku memang terkadang bingung dalam bertutur kata bahkan kadang tidak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan."  
"A-ah tidak masalah buatku, tapi untuk seterusnya mungkin kau tidak perlu menunjukkan kekuranganmu padaku atau pada siapapun karena—"

Aku tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatku. Mulutku tak mampu lagi berucap. Tidak, bukan karena Yukari yang kini menodongkan pistol kearahku (wait, mungkin itu juga bisa jadi penyebabnya). Ini karena Aria. Dia... Tersenyum saat menunjukkan kekurangannya, sambil menatapku seakan bisa melihat. Atau memang dia sudah bisa melihat karena sudah dioperasi?

"Kenapa, Len-kun? Ada yang salah? Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Aria.  
"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bilang jangan terlalu banyak menunjukkan kekuranganmu. Setidaknya tidak pada setiap orang, karena itu bisa jadi 'celah' untuk membuatmu kalah dalam persaingan hidup."  
"Memang itu yang kuharapkan."  
"Ha? Apa maksudmu?"  
"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."  
"Hei, ayolah, jangan buat aku penasaran! Kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku tidak tahan dengan hal yang menggantung seperti ini?!"  
"Ya."  
"Lalu?! Kenapa kau tidak langsung memberi tahu saja sih?!"  
"Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan dengan hal yang tidak kau sukai."

Shit! Gadis ini tipe sadistic yang senang menyiksa secara mental.

"Aku masih tidak paham pola pikirmu," eluhku jujur. Saat di kelas dulu dia adalah sang pemberani yang membelaku dihadapan Meiko-sensei. Saat di perpustakaan sekolah dia menjadi sang rapuh yang takut ruangan gelap dan sempit. Saat aku ke kamarnya dia menjadi sang baik hati lagi pengertian. Dan kini saat dia masuk ke kamarku, ia menjadi sang sadis yang membuatku stress hanya dengan kalimat 'memang itu yang kuharapkan'. Lantas tidak salah kan jika aku bilang tidak paham pola pikirnya?

"Kau tidak akan paham, Len-kun. Bahkan aku sendiri saja tidak paham."  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," balasnya. KALIMAT SIALAN! KAU MEMBUATKU MENDERITA DENGAN MUNCUL DISELA RASA PENASARAN YANG MEMBUNUHKU!  
"Tapi—"  
"Centina-sama, sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke ruangan anda," ucapanku dipotong oleh Yukari.  
"Ah? Secepat itukah? Baiklah, kita kembali. Sampai jumpa, Len-kun. Ah dan aku akan tetap datang Sabtu nanti sesuai janjiku. Mata ne," respon Aria cepat. Ini semua seakan sudah direncanakan agar aku tidak bisa membalas perkataan mereka lalu lari saat terdesak. Tidak ada bukti, tidak bisa diduga. Mereka berdua pasti sekutu yang hebat dalam persekongkolan.

Mungkinkah itu benar? Sebenarnya apa mau mereka kesini? Menyapaku? Itu saja?

Aria berdiri dari kursi rodanya, menghadapku lalu tersenyum dan berbalik. Innocent face. Aku seakan merasa dia melihatku dari celah mata yang terpejam dalam senyum manisnya.

"Ayo, Yukari," ucapnya memegang tangan maidnya itu. Yukari lalu menuntunnya keluar ruangan.  
"Chotto, Aria!"  
"Ya?"  
"Apa kau sudah bisa melihat?"  
"Apa maksudmu, Len-kun?"  
"Maaf, bukannya bermaksud menyinggung, sebelum ini kau tidak bisa melihat kan? Apa kau sudah dioperasi?"  
"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?"  
"Aku hanya merasa kau melihatku dari mata itu, dan warna iris matamu berubah dari yang sebelumnya biru, kini... Ungu?"

Aria berbalik lalu tertawa kecil. Hei, apa yang lucu?  
"Ya, Len-kun, aku sudah menjalani operasi untuk mataku Rabu semalam."  
"So ka, jadi sekarang kau sudah bisa melihat?"  
"Eh?"  
"Kenapa, Aria?" Heranku pada reaksinya tadi.  
"Kau tidak diberitahu?"  
"Tentang apa?"

Aria menghela napas panjang, seakan yang kuketahui hanya hal sepele, atau justru menyepelekanku?

"Begini, Len-kun, kau mendapatkan kiriman VRd sebagai paket pos kan?"  
"Ya. Kau juga?"  
"Bukan cuma aku ataupun kau, Len-kun. Semua player UniVR yang terkena insiden Tokyo Dome mendapatkannya."  
"Loh kok? Apa maksudnya?"  
"Haaah~" Aria lagi-lagi menghela napas. Hei, menurut mitos hal itu akan mengurangi umurmu loh.  
"Apa kau tidak membaca surat yang ada bersama kiriman itu, Len-kun?" Lanjutnya. Surat? Itukah surat yang dimaksud oleh Rin? Yang saat ini ada pada Kaa-san?  
"Belum, aku belum membacanya. Memangnya apa isinya?"

Aria tidak menjawab, ekspresinya datar. Kuharap isi surat itu bukan hal yang buruk. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan apapun kan?

"Semua..."  
"Apa? Aria, bisa kau bicara sedikit lebih keras? Jarak kita cukup jauh."  
"Semua pengguna VRd yang 'diambil' fungsi tubuhnya tidak akan dapat disembuhkan, bahkan dengan operasi total sekalipun."

-NGUUUUUUUUUNG.

Aku seakan jatuh dari ketinggian saat mendengar hal itu. Apa... Maksudnya?

"Aria? Aku tidak paham maksudnya. Bisa kau jelaskan?"  
"Apa masih kurang jelas, Len-kun? Isi surat itu menyatakan bahwa lima puluh dua ribu delapan ratus tiga puluh enam orang korban UniVR tidak dapat disembuhkan. Dengan kata lain, cacat permanen."

"..."  
"Hahaha, kau—"  
"Aku tidak bercanda, Len-kun. Kau bisa mengecek isi suratnya nanti," sanggahnya langsung. Aku masih tidak percaya.  
"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana? Operasinya bagaimana?"  
"Secara medis berhasil."  
"Nah itu berhasil, lalu kenapa—"  
"Operasinya memang berhasil secara medis, bola mataku sudah diganti dengan yang baru. Proses penyembuhan dan pemulihan berjalan lancar, bahkan kenyataannya tergolong mustahil dapat sembuh dalam satu malam. Namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apapun. Itu sebabnya aku tidak perlu lagi masa rehabilitasi ataupun penyesuaian penglihatan apapun karena hasilnya sama saja, aku tetap tidak bisa melihat."  
"Mus... tahil..." .  
Aku kembali terpuruk. Apa maksudnya ini? Cacat permanen? Lumpuh selamanya? Aku?

"Kau akan tahu lanjutannya setelah membaca sendiri surat itu. Aku pamit."

"Ah dan kursi roda itu untukmu saja, kau lebih membutuhkannya. Anggap saja buah tangan dariku," akhirinya lalu benar-benar keluar dengan dituntun oleh Yukari.

Hei, jangan bercanda... padaku.

To be continued.

.

A/N~ .  
Ai em bek gaeeees!  
Yah, maafkan hamba yang melarikan diri tanpa keterangan. Kini Miyu lebih bersemangat dikala lama gak buka ffn, eh rupanya banyak yang nuntut lanjutin ini Fict. Sankyuu ne~ .  
Sedikit curhat nih!  
Tahukah kalian bahwa sebelumnya fict ini berjudul "Impressive x Depressive" saat masih dalam tahap rancangan?  
Yups! That's a fact! Alur kisahnya sendiri sedikit berbeda dengan yang ini. Pada tahap rancangan, fict yang awalnya berjudul "Impressive x Depressive" untuk penokohan dan hal lain masih sama seperti "Watashi ni Kasei o Misete". Yang berbeda hanya pada Aria yang masuk sebagai murid pindahan dengan latar belakang pecandu narkoba yang berasal dari lingkungan penuh dengan Yakuza, berusaha menyembunyikan identitasnya. Saat itu direncanakan Aria mengidap HIV dari faktor keturunan, lalu dia menutup diri pada hal percintaan, terus tertekan dalam depresi hidup. Dan disinilah Len Miyu setting jadi tertarik padanya~ Berusaha membuat impresi (kesan) padanya~ #PLAKK!  
(Suka kok sama yang nyandu).

Yaaah tapi semua itu berubah saat Miyu sampai dirancangan chapter 9. Saat itu Miyu sadar kalau gini alurnya, ntar kedepannya pasti sedih-sedihan ala roman picisan mulu. PADAHAL MIYU MAU YANG BANYAK HAPPY ROMANCE NYAAA...!  
Bayangin aja, udah nyandu, kenak HIV, buta lagi. Duh, tragis bener ntar jadinya, Miyu gak tahan.

Lalu datanglah hidayah tepat setengah jam sebelum launching perdana fict ini untuk mengubah karakter Aria menjadi Borjuis (walau secara tidak langsung KATANYA ia adalah anak dari perdana menteri Jepang). Inget, masih "KATANYA" loh ya. Untuk judulnya sendiri, Miyu dapet pencerahan dari anime "Eromanga Sensei" episode terakhir dimana saat itu Sagiri merengek untuk diperlihatkan buku doujinshi ero sambil berkata "Miseteee!". Lalu muncullah judul absurd fict ampas ini.

Dan untuk chapter kali ini, bagi kalian yang memahami cerita, ada hint besar yang akan menentukan jalan cerita kedepannya! Selamat mencari dan mengoreksi~ .  
Dan bagi kalian yang pengen kenalan bisa langsung dari PM yaaa.

Mind to review?


	14. Chapter 14

Osu Minna~ Miyu-chan desu~ Hamba kembali di kegelapan malam yang sepi ini.  
/DOR Sip, hp baru semangat baru! HEAAAAAAA!

Ya, abaikan saja pribadi aneh yang di atas tadi. Hehehe, kembali lagi dengan fict ampas ini. Oh iya, adakah diantara kalian yang udah tau hint yang Miyu bahas sebelumnya? Kalau sudah, berkenankah dikau memberi tahu daku di kolom komentar? /Heleh .  
Lanjut kuy.

Warning : Full of ampas, typo galak, alur lambat, dibuat oleh penulis newbie penyuka doujinshi H18+, sisanya liat sendiri. Don't LDR!

Disclaimer : Vocaloid dan Loid-Loid lainnya punya Miyu, tapi di alam mimpi.

Watashi ni Kasei o Misete.

Chapter 14 : Dibalik Layar.

Jum'at, 12 Januari 2024. Lantai 3 RSU Tokyo.

Pukul 03:45.

Len's POV.

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin tidak akan bisa lagi. Malam itu, setelah Kaa-san memberitahuku perihal surat itu, aku hanya terdiam, pandangan dan pikiranku kosong. Isi surat itu... Merubah hidupku, merubah cara pandangku. Kenyataan melalui riset di seluruh laboratorium serta rumah sakit khusus di Jepang, Amerika dan beberapa negara lain yang ikut berpartisipasi... Kenyataan bahwa seluruh UNac tidak dapat disembuhkan, bahkan melalui operasi total seperti pergantian bola mata, pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang hingga tetapi ekstrim menggunakan alat terbaru saat ini. Itu semua mustahil... Tidak ada jalan keluar, tidak ada jalan kembali. Seakan puluhan ribu korban fail launching di Tokyo Dome hanya diberi satu pilihan.

Hadapi.

Ratusan orang dikabarkan meninggal bunuh diri karena depresi dan tidak sanggup menjalani hidup dengan keadaan mereka. Harus kuakui dari apa yang kulihat saat streaming dengan ponsel Kaa-san, kebanyakan korban bunuh diri tersebut memang memiliki keadaan yang pasti membuat siapapun putus asa jika mengalaminya. Ada yang mengalami kehilangan fungsi ginjal, kelumpuhan total, dan kehilangan ingatan secara ekstrim. Bahkan ada yang mengalami kelainan mirip dengan penderita HIV-AIDS. Namun ada juga beberapa orang yang seperti menyia-nyiakan hidup dengan bunuh diri, padahal yang mereka alami 'hanya' kehilangan fungsi jari dan tidak bisa mengecap rasa makanan. Andai mereka bisa bertukar penderitaan denganku...

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan.

'Len, maaf, untuk sementara bisakah kau menahannya dulu?' seperti itulah kira-kira yang dikatakan Kaa-san saat melihatku depresi. Tahan... Ya?

Apa aku sanggup? Ya? Tidak?

Sialan, kepalaku penuh dengan bisikan-bisikan aneh. Apa iya aku harus bertahan dengan kondisi ini. Maksudku— sampai kapan aku... Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya lagi, sampai kapan kami, para UNac harus bertahan? Sampai ada obat untuk kesembuhan kami? Bukannya para ilmuwan telah berkata 'mustahil'?

'Itu masih belum tentu'.

.  
Heh, setelah suara pesimistis tadi, kini dikepalaku muncul motivasi-motivasi yang datang entah darimana.

'Hei, bisakah kau bertahan?'  
'Lupakan saja, hidupmu sudah tamat'.  
'SEMANGAAAT!'  
'Siapa juga yang mau menerima orang cacat sepertinya'.  
'Mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada obatnya'.  
'Dengan jumlah variasi cacat mereka yang mencapai ratusan, mustahil peneliti itu dapat menemukan obat yang sesuai dalam waktu dekat. Selain itu orang-orang kaya pastilah didahulukan penyembuhannya'.

.

"DIAAAAAAAM!"

.

-SREEET.

"Len-nii! Ada apa?!"  
"DIAM! DIAAAAAAAM!"  
"A-ah! SUSTER! SIAPAPUN! TOLONG KEMARI! KAA-SAN!"  
"DIAMLAH! KELUAR! KELUAR DARI KEPALAKU! KELUAAAAAAR!"  
"Len-nii, ada apa?!"  
"Rin! Apa yang— ASTAGA LEN!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"  
"TAHAN DIA, RIN! AKU AKAN MENCARI BANTUAN!"  
"Cepatlah, Kaa-san!"  
"KELUAAAAAAR!"  
"Len-nii! Sadarlah—"

-BUGH.

"I-ittai... Len-nii..."

Tubuhku tidak bisa kukendalikan, rasanya keram. Kepalaku sakit, dengungan terus datang bersamaan dengan bisikan aneh silih berganti. Dan secara samar kurasakan kakiku seperti kesemutan, halusinasiku mungkin. Sebelumnya juga tanganku merasa seperti terbentur sesuatu yang keras, mungkin saja alat rumah sakit apalah-namanya-itu.

"LEWAT SINI, DOKTER! CEPATLAH! RIN, ASTAGA KENAPA KAU DILANTAI?!"  
"KELUAAAAAAR!"  
"Maaf atas keterlambatannya. Suster, tolong pegangi tangan pasien. Anda juga tolong bantu menahan tangan anak ini, nona."  
"Y-YA DOK!"

Sekali lagi, ditengah dengungan dan rontahanku, ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan di leherku. Sialan, aku mengantuk tapi rasa sakitnya masih bertahan. Lalu kegelapan mulai menguasaiku, mendatangkan kemerlap alam bawah sadar. Ah mungkin kata 'mimpi' saja lebih tepat.

.  
.

Normal POV .

.

"Dia akan tenang untuk sementara," ucap orang dengan setelan putih itu. Dokter tentunya, apa yang kalian harapkan?  
"Terima kasih, dok. Tapi, kenapa anakku jadi seperti ini? A-adakah yang salah?"  
"Tidak ada, ini wajar. Karena di rumah sakit lain juga sering mengalami hal yang sama. Daripada itu, bagaimana dengan anak yang anda peluk itu? Sepertinya dahinya memar, suster, tolong siapkan perban dan plester di ruangan tunggu, kami akan kesana nanti."  
"Baik, dok," sahut sang suster lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.  
"Ah tidak usah, Rin itu kuat, aku yakin luka seperti ini bukanlah hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan."  
"Tapi dia pingsan loh, bisa jadi dia gegar otak."  
"Tolong jangan menakutiku dengan hal semacam itu, dok."

.

"Hihihi... Ayolah, Lily, jangan panggil aku dengan sapaan asing begitu. Tidak ada orang lain disini."  
"Lalu kedua anak ini kau anggap apa? Bukan manusia? Dasar Leon bodoh."  
"Hahaha, ya maksudku manusia yang masih sadar."  
"Dasar aneh, perkataanmu tidak pernah bisa kumengerti hanya dengan sekali penjelasan."  
"Itu karena kau yang bodoh, dasar lemot."  
"Heh, aku sudah masuk di agensi asuransi, kemampuan otakku sudah meningkat, tidak seperti dulu. Kini aku bisa sepintar Einstein!"  
"Oh? Jadi kau mengakui kebodohanmu dulu? Hahaha."  
"B-BAKAAA."

-BUGH.

"Hei, sakit tau! Dasar gumpalan otot!"  
"Itu lebih berguna daripada gumpalan otak tanpa otot! Lihatlah, kebiasaanmu yang malas olahraga itu menurun pada Len."

.

Emmm, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Dua orang itu saling melempar ejekan dan pukulan ringan satu sama lain. Dalam kondisi terduduk di lantai tentunya, Rin pingsan, ingat?

.

"Ne, Lily, apakah Len bersikap baik di rumah?"  
"Ya, dia anak yang baik, namun menurutku dia terlalu sering meminum minuman soda belakangan ini. Kamarnya selalu berantakan. Bagaimana menurutmu?"  
"Bilang padanya agar jangan keseringan meminum minuman kaleng, terutama yang bersoda. Itu tidak baik untuk ginjal. Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekolahnya? Dia ikut klub?"  
"Dia hanya sesekali pulang telat, aku tidak bisa selalu memperhatikannya ketika pulang karena jam kerjaku yang terkadang tidak menentu. Kalau klub... Entahlah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan klub apa yang disukainya."  
"Nilai pada pelajarannya?"  
"Yah, walau kebiasaan malas dan otot karet nya menurun darimu namun Len itu tidak terlalu pintar, kau tahu? Seperti ada diantara pintar dan tidak. Benar-benar siswa SMA yang normal."  
"Padahal aku berharap dia jenius sepertiku."  
"Jangan sombong dasar mata empat, dia tidak bodoh saja aku sudah bersyukur. Tapi sepertinya Rin lah yang mewarisi sifat bodohku, dia sangat energik dan bersemangat. Aku sedikit menyesal karena dulu jadi berandalan pemalas saat masa SMP hingga SMA."

-Puk.

Orang yang bernama Leon itu menepuk puncak kepala Lily, lalu mengusapnya pelan.  
"Tenanglah, ini juga sudah takdir, berarti gen mu lebih kuat dari milikku. Aku mengaku kalah kali ini."  
"Cih, kau kira ini persaingan kita saat masih muda dulu hah?"  
"Aku masih muda kok, kau saja yang sudah tua, lihatlah keriput di dahimu, kau terlalu sering berpikir untuk mantan ukuran IQ dibawah 120."

Inikah yang dinamakan drama kehidupan? Sedikit pertemuan menyambung keakraban, masing-masing individu punya cara tersendiri untuk saling menyapa. Disini kita dapatkan contohnya, lihatlah Leon dan Lily. Kalian sudah tahu apa hubungan mereka kan?

"Leon..."  
"Ya?"  
"Apa memang Len itu tidak bisa disembuhkan?"

.

"Leon?"

.  
Masih tidak ada jawaban, Leon masih terus terdiam. Dia menatap Len yang kini terbaring dengan tenang di kasurnya.

"Sebentar," ucapnya lalu melihat keluar ruangan, menutup pintu dan memeriksa keadaan jendela.  
"Ada apa, Leon?"  
"Matikan handphone mu," perintahnya.  
"A-ah ya," jawab Lily lalu mengambil smartphone miliknya di kasur tempat Len tertidur dan mencopot baterainya.  
"Apa tidak ada cara lain yang lebih normal? Cukup dimatikan saja loh, itulah fungsinya tombol power."  
"Urusai, ini juga karena aku tahu ini hal serius."  
"Serius? Tahu darimana?"  
"Matamu selalu menuju kebawah kalau kau serius."  
"Heh, dasar kau ini. Kemarilah, jangan terlalu tersorot dari jendela," ujar Leon yang lagi-lagi mengusap kepala Lily.  
"Jadi, bagaimana? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Len?"

Leon sedikit berpikir, mencoba merangkai kata. Bukannya dia puitis, hanya saja akan sulit jika menjelaskan hal yang terlalu ilmiah pada Lily yang (yah kalian tahu kan?) IQ nya pas-pasan. Cari kata yang sederhana, itu kuncinya.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin kau untuk merahasiakan ini. Jangan singgung hal ini dimanapun bahkan jika terdesak atau diintrogasi. Mengerti?"  
"Um!" Sahut Lily semangat.  
"Len... Sebenarnya masih bisa disembuhkan," ucap Leon dengan bisikan yang sangat pelan tepat disamping telinga Lily. Ini seakan memberikan angin segar baginya.  
"Jadi bagaimana? Ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?"  
"Bicara lebih pelan, Lily. Kita tidak tahu ada atau tidaknya penyadap di rumah sakit ini. Informasi ini sangat sensitif, Jepang bisa langsung hancur jika masyarakat luas tahu dan menuntut pemerintah menyiapkan obatnya."  
"Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan. Jadi memang benar ada obatnya?"  
"Bukan obat juga sih, ini seperti eksperimen gila peneliti Norwegia yang menggunakan penderita seperti Len sebagai kelinci percobaan. Kau tahu kan, banyak orang yang putus asa dan rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk kesembuhan mereka? Itulah yang menjadikan Jepang menjadi lahan basah bagi ilmuwan gila diluar sana."  
"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

.

Leon kembali mengecek pintu dan jendela. Aman, tidak ada orang yang menguntit. Berhubung ini masih jam 4.43 pagi juga sih.

.

"Membedah subjek dan meneliti respon tubuh mereka terhadap kondisi ekstrim. Dengan kata lain, menyiksa mereka hingga tubuh subjek pada kondisi maksimum. Hal ini ditujukan agar bagian tubuh yang kehilangan fungsinya kembali merespon."  
"..." Lily terdiam. Kondisi yang terlalu mengerikan, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri!  
"Lily, dengarkan, apapun yang terjadi nantinya, jangan percaya dengan iming-iming kesembuhan pada Len jika suatu saat ada pihak asing yang mendatangimu. Kau tidak ingin Len bernasib sama dengan yang kuceritakan tadi kan?"  
"Leon..."  
"Ya?"  
"Untuk apa penelitian itu dilanjutkan? Bukannya itu tidak manusiawi? Kenapa pemerintah diam? Kau juga—"  
"Pemerintahlah yang membiayai mereka, Lily," potong Leon pada ucapan Lily.  
"Eh?"  
"Teori penyiksaan tadi jadi sedikit kuat dikarenakan orang yang melakukan penelitian ini adalah dokter khusus kemiliteran yang sudah bertahun tahun bekerja pada Norwegia. Dan yang menarik, peneliti itu berasal dari Jepang. Jadi anggap saja ini juga bagian dari cara untuk menjalin hubungan antarnegara. Norwegia punya peneliti, dan Jepang punya subjeknya. Bukan hanya itu, hasilnya juga sudah ada, satu orang sembuh dari cacatnya. Namun untuk keberhasilan itu diperlukan dua puluh tiga subjek acak."  
"..." Tidak ada respon dari Lily.  
"Hei, untuk sementara, bisakah kau membuat Len agar bisa bertahan dikondisi ini?"  
"Kulakukan sebisaku."  
"Harus bisa! Pokoknya harus bisa! Oh sial, kita terlalu lama disini, suster tadi pasti menunggu kita di ruang tunggu. Bisa gawat jika dia didatangi antek-antek peneliti itu lebih dulu dan menanyakan data pasien. Aku harus mengawasi mereka. Ayo, bawa Rin keluar."  
"Itukah tugasmu sekarang?"  
"Kurang lebih."

Lily membopong tubuh Rin dipunggungnya, membawa anak itu keluar dari ruangan Len. Jangan tanyakan pada Leon, dia tidak akan sanggup walau hanya mengangkat tubuh kecil Rin. Benar-benar otot karet.

-Tap... Tap... Tap...

Dua orang itu menelusuri lorong rumah sakit Tokyo yang kini mulai ramai karena jam besuk hari ini mulai dari pukul 5 pagi hingga 9 malam dengan sela istirahat di jam 1 siang dan 7 malam. Mereka lebih memilih turun dengan tangga karena tidak seramai lift. Saat memasuki ruang tunggu pun suasana sudah mulai ramai.

"Nona, kemarilah," ajak Leon pada Lily. Mereka harus tetap menjaga jarak pada lingkungan umum.

-Sreeet.  
-Cklek .  
"Kau punya ruangan sendiri? Dasar, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih?"  
"Jangan mengomel, ini juga fasilitas pekerjaan. Setidaknya lebih baik dari kantor asuransi yang tidak memiliki AC," sindir Leon. Lily menidurkan Rin pada kasur dekat lemari penuh obat dalam ruangan itu. Tempat ini adalah ruang konsultasi.

Lily duduk pada kursi empuk didepan meja Leon, terdapat tulisan 'REOL" pada papan nama di atas meja itu.  
'Sudah kuduga ini bukan ruangannya,' begitulah kira-kira yang Lily pikirkan.

.  
"Ne Leon..."  
"Hn?"  
"Kapan kau akan pulang?"  
"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin tidak lama lagi."  
"Harus berapa lama lagi? Sudah hampir empat belas tahun kau tidak pulang! Kau hanya mengirimiku surat dengan kode-kode yang aneh dimana aku harus memecahkannya tiap dua bulan! Kau bahkan tidak datang saat ulang tahun Len dan Rin tahun kemarin!"  
"Sabarlah, Lily, setelah pekerjaanku selesai aku akan pulang kok."  
"Hiks... Kenapa... Hiks... Kenapa kau ikut dalam intelejen... Hiks... Negara sih? Kau bahkan dipaksa memalsukan keberadaanmu sebagai pria berengsek yang meninggalkan keluarganya saat masa-masa sulit."  
"Hei, jangan menangis, ayolah kemana Lily yang biasanya kukenal galak? Sebegitu rindukah kau padaku?"  
"Bodoh, sudah berkacamata pun masih saja tidak bisa... Hiks... melihat dengan benar."

-Sreeet...

Lily menarik napas panjang dengan ingus yang masih berada di hidungnya.  
"Jorok, ini, gunakan ini," Leon menawarkan kotak tissue pada Lily.  
"Ini kosong, goblok!"  
"Hahahaha, sesekali mengerjaimu setelah sekian lama membuatku tidak sabar ingin pulang. Nih!" Leon kembali menawarkan sesuatu untuk mengelap ingus pada hidung Lily, tapi kali ini berupa sapu tangan.

-SRUUUUT...

"Ewh..."  
"Apa? Kenapa kau terlihat jijik hah?! Rasakan ini!"  
"O-OI JANGAN USAPKAN INGUSMU PADAKU— LILY! Hei!"  
"Hahahaha, rasakan! Rasakan pembalasan karena telah mengerjaiku tadi!"  
"Isss, joroook! Lily— hentikan!"

Aksi mereka berlangsung cukup lama hingga akhirnya sapu tangan tadi berakhir di tong sampah sebelum bisa mengenai Leon. Kini mereka terduduk di lantai, saling berpelukan bersandarkan pada tembok disamping kursi tempat Leon sebelumnya duduk.

"Lily..."  
"Hem?"  
"Maaf, karena aku mengikuti program intelejen negara dan tidak sengaja lolos seleksi, aku jadi harus meninggalkanmu dengan Len dan Rin saat masa-masa kita membangun rumah tangga. Hidupmu pasti berat."  
"Ya, aku bersyukur kau akhirnya sadar. Lain kali jangan bersikap iseng, jika tidak ingin ikut ya jangan dicoba."  
"Aku kan sudah menolak hasilnya, tapi pemerintah sepertinya sangat menginginkan bakatku pada bidang ini."

.

-Cup .

.  
Leon mengecup bibir Lily perlahan. Keduanya menitikkan air mata, rindu sudah tidak lagi dapat dibendung.  
"Lily..."  
"Jangan disini, Leon... Masih ada Rin disana."  
"Haaah, baiklah, mungkin aku harus menahannya lebih lama lagi. Lily, maaf bertanya soal ini, kau belum disentuh oleh lelaki lain kan?" Tanya Leon seakan... Ah kalian pasti tahu maksudnya.  
"KAU PIKIR AKU INI PEREMPUAN MURAHAN HAH?!"  
"Jangan marah, Oujo-sama, bukannya hamba sudah meminta maaf sebelumnya?"  
"Hentikan panggilan itu, kita bukan anak SMA yang sedang kasmaran lagi. Ah aku lupa bilang, sifat mesum milikmu itu juga menurun pada Len, belakangan ini dia sering membaca majalah ero bersama dua orang temannya."  
"Hahahaha, ya baguslah, setidaknya itu berarti dia normal dan tidak impotensi. Biarkan saja, tapi jangan sampai dia membawa majalah itu ke rumah, ingat, bagaimanapun masih ada Rin yang bisa jadi bahan pelampiasan nafsu remajanya."  
"Pemikiranmu sungguh menjijikkan, Leon. Dari dulu seleramu tidak bisa kumengerti."  
"Khhhh..."

Lily menggigit leher Leon dengan menyingkap sedikit kerah seragamnya.  
"Hei, kau melarangku agar tidak melakukannya disini, tapi kau malah 'mengundang' hasratku."  
"Jangan berisik, hal seperti ini tidak masalah."  
"Sekarang siapa yang mesum, hah?"  
"Bewrisyik (berisik)," geram Lily sambil masih melakukan 'kegiatannya' itu.

Sudah hampir jam 6 pagi, mereka masih melakukan 'ini-itu' disana.  
"Akh... Hei, Leon, sebenarnya apa tugasmu sekarang? Hei, jangan gigit disana!"  
"Hemmm... Aku punya dua tugas resmi sih."  
"Boleh aku tahu?" "Penasaran?"  
"Biasa saja," jawab Lily sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Leon.  
"Dasar tsun-tsun. Baiklah, tapi tolong dirahasiakan, oke?"  
"Ya ya ya, apapun itu," responnya dengan nada malas.

Leon menarik napas, mencoba menahan hasrat yang hampir keluar karena 'serangan' Lily.  
"Pertama, seperti yang kau tahu, aku harus menyamar di rumah sakit ini sebagai dokter agar dapat mengawasi antek-antek peneliti tadi. Bagaimanapun, intelejen negara tetap tidak percaya sepenuhnya pada pemerintah, karena itulah kami jadi badan riset tunggal seperti badan pengawasan korupsi atau sejenisnya. Kami harus mengawasi mereka."  
"Yang kedua?"  
"Mengawasi pimpinan Yakuza Tokyo, terutama 'Puteri berwajah dua', mereka mulai bergerak belakangan ini khususnya untuk membantu peneliti Norwegia untuk mencari subjek penelitian. Itu sebabnya, jangan percaya iming-iming apapun, oke?" Ucap Leon untuk mengingatkan Lily sekali lagi.  
"Siap, laksanakan! Tapi, apa-apaan julukan 'Puteri berwajah dua' itu? Memangnya tidak ada julukan lain kah?"  
"Kurasa itu saja sudah cukup cocok, soalnya dia memang berwajah dua, atau lebih tepatnya dia mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Apalagi dia masih SMA," jelas Leon.  
"Dih, kecil-kecil sudah jadi mafia."  
"Bukannya mafia, dia hanya jadi 'barang dagangan', seperti umpan bagi kelompok lain untuk mendekati mereka."  
"Berarti dia sangat cantik, atau sangat kaya, benar kan?"  
"Dia cantik dan kaya, tidak ada yang menduga bahwa dia anak dari kelompok Yakuza paling mematikan se-Jepang."  
"Kenapa kau malah mengawasinya? Bukannya lebih baik mengawasi pemimpinnya saja?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau daya tarik kelompok itu hilang, maka akan lebih mudah menjatuhkannya. Lagipula mengawasi keluarga Takanashi itu tidaklah mudah. Apalagi ada Hikishima AL sialan itu yang selalu menutupi masalah yang dibuat mereka. Inilah yang namanya negara rusak."

.

.  
A/N time~ Osu Minna~ Hehehe, Miyu-chan disini.  
Kembali di keheningan malam, masih sendiri tanpa kehadiran buah jiwa.  
/DOR Kini mulai sering update, tapi gak janji bisa tiap hari ya. Inget, Selasa dan Jum'at itu khusus liburan bagi Miyu untuk mencari hidayah dan pencerahan.  
Gimana perkembangan fict ini sekarang? Makin bagus kah? Anjlok kah?  
Kasih saran di komentar ya.  
Dan yah, ada sedikit konten IYKWIM di fict ini. So jangan triggered ya kalo kedepannya ada lewd atau sejenisnya yang mampir.

Dari judulnya udah jelas kan? Chapter ini menceritakan tentang banyak hal dibalik layar, dan akhirnya identitas orang tua Len dan Rin terungkap. So, siapa yang dimaksud oleh Leon ya? 'Puteri berwajah dua'? Mungkinkah?

Jangan lupa fav, foll dan review ya gaes. Semangat dari kalian sangat berarti bagi Miyu, jadi jangan kapok berkomentar atau PM Miyu yaaa..

Ja ne~ Muaaah.


End file.
